True Feelings 2
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Updated....Chap 35.....Dave and Randi wait for Elizabeth's new baby
1. Default Chapter

****

Note: This is a continuation of my first story, True Feelings. That series as over 80 chapters and I had to start a new section for it cause my computer wouldn't load. Please if you don't want to be lost, read that series, but I'm assuming y'all have read it so enjoy the Malucci's some more. I have plenty of exciting plans for them in the future.

July 4th, 2008

Week 26

Ireland tied off one of her pigtails with a red rubber band. She was getting so good with doing her own hair. She was getting so big. Lyric and Sailor sat on the bed patiently letting Randi do their hair. They had to look nice. They were going to the river to watch the fireworks. 

With a pair of canes, Dave limped into the bedroom. He had just gotten his casts off that day. It felt strange for him to be walking, but his doctor told him not to over do it just yet. He still had a local of physical therapy to do. He smiled looking at the girls.

"You guys about ready to go?" He asked them. Randi nodded.

"Yeah. We're almost ready." She said.

"How we look, Daddy?" Sailor asked him. Dave looked at his daughters who were wearing matching dresses that looked like American flags. He smiled at her.

"You all look very pretty." Dave said, "I have the picnic basket packed and Ella, Elizabeth, and Andrew are waiting outside." He took Sailor's hand, "Let's go."

"So fat. Takes me awhile." Randi smiled as she hauled her body up. Dave and Randi both waddled down the stairs extremely slowly. They couldn't afford to hurt themselves. "Hey there."

"Hey." Elizabeth waved. They were only a day apart, but Elizabeth was barely as big as Randi. Elizabeth looked only around twenty weeks where as Randi looked around forty weeks.

"Hey." Randi smiled. Ireland ran over to Ella and the girls started talking up a storm. They were at that age.

"You packed all the food?" Andrew asked. Dave nodded.

"We have two pregnant women. Of course I did." He said.

"Elizabeth almost bit my fingers off last night. We ordered some pizza." Andrew said as he helped Elizabeth into the car.

"You're a bloody liar." Elizabeth laughed. "I did not!"

"You so did." Andrew winked as he got into the car. Dave limped over to his side and slowly eased himself in. he grunted. It hurt so much to get into small spaces like this. Elizabeth glanced at him.

"Would you like be to move the seat up some?" She asked.

"Please." Dave said. Elizabeth moved the seat up as Andrew drove towards the picnic area where they planned on having their Fourth of July celebration.

"DO you think my brother and your sister are going to get married?" Ella asked Ireland who shrugged,

"Maybe. They'll be like the same age." Ireland said, "Aunt Lizzie what are you gonna name the baby? Mom and Dad are naming this baby Daisy Christine." Elizabeth chuckled with a nod.

"I know. Well, since Ella's name is close to mine, we wanted his name to be close to Andrew's. We chose Anderson."

"Oh I like that." Randi smiled.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said.

"Anderson and Daisy…That may work." Ireland said.

"What if Anderson falls in love with Lori?" Lyric asked.

"That's stupid. She's like ten years older than him." Ireland said.

"Sailor will be only like three years older than Anderson." Dave smiled.

"Well, three years is like a million years to me. I'm six." Ireland said. Randi laughed loudly.

"You girls are nuts." She said.

* * *

Randi chuckled into Dave as everyone got ready for the fireworks. She looked up at him.

"How are your legs?" She asked him. Dave shrugged.

"Very sore and achy." Dave said.

"Your pills are in my purse." Randi said. Dave shook his head.

"I don't need it." He said, "Girls, come sit. They're gonna start."

"Love works." Sailor smiled as she sat down next to Dave. The first firework was sent into the air. Purple sparkles stained the sky. Sailor jumped at the large sound. Dave smiled softly. He could feel Daisy moving against his hands. This was what it was all about. Sitting in the grass with a picnic basket, friends and family.

August 2nd, 2008

Week 30

Sweat poured off of Dave's face as he tried pushing the weights with his legs as hard as he could. His physical therapy was getting harder and harder. Dr Philips tended to push him until Dave cried. It was exactly what Dave was looking for.

He knew that he could do this. He wanted full mobility of his legs back. He wanted to get rid of any reminder of his kidnapping. Dave wanted to be completely healthy by the time Daisy was born. He didn't want to be the sitting down type of Dad any more. He was completely sick of it. He would do this for his girls.

"Come on. You were in the army. Show me what kind of solider America makes." Marlowe said. Dave grunted and shook his head.

"Shit, Man I can't." Dave said.

"OH please, do it." Marlowe said. Dave stretched his legs lifting up the twenty-pound weight. "Good job." Dave nodded.

"Thank you." Dave panted. He grabbed is water bottle and took a large swig of it.

"So, tell me, how is Randi doing?" Marlowe asked wiping down the machine. Dave glanced at Marlowe.

"She's great. She's pregnant with our forth child." Dave said, "Another girl. We're naming her Daisy." Marlowe nodded.

"That's cool. This place isn't the same without her." He said.

"What about me?" Dave asked. Marlowe asked.

"This place could take or leave you, Malucci." He chuckled.

"Gee thanks." Dave said, grabbing his cane, "Did you and Randi date? You seem to miss her a lot." Marlowe chuckled.

"We saw each other a few times, but we didn't date if you know what I mean." Marlowe said. Dave gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Dave said, "I'll see you next week?"

"Like clock work. Keep up on your excursuses." Marlowe said.

"I will." Dave limped out of the room. He could punch that guy. Punch him because he slept with your wife before you got married? You would be punching half of the hospital if you followed that rule. Randi wasn't exactly a virgin when you married her. She had just given birth for god's sakes. Dave shook his head with a chuckle and made his way outside to where Randi was waiting with a taxi. Dave smiled softly and forgot about Marlowe.

"Hey, baby. How did your appointment go?" She asked.

"Oh it was good. I was working with the twenty pounder today."

"Oh that's great!!" Randi kissed his cheek and got into the taxi, "The new line is selling really well in New York and Paris."

"Terrific." Dave slid his arm around her shoulders as the taxi drove toward the house. Randi was very proud of her new line. It was her spiced up fall line. Dave thought it was her best yet.

"You okay, Darling?" Randi looked at him.

"Yeah. Dr. Phillips was talking about you today." He said.

"Lord." Randi groaned, "What did he say?"

"Jut that you guys slept together a few times." Dave said.

"Yeah, it was just pity sex. Very bad pity sex that it." Randi giggled slightly, "He made a pencil look like a sausage." Dave burst out laughing.

"Are you serious?" He asked. Randi nodded.

"Oh yes. It had to be some of the worse sex I've ever had." Randi said glancing at Dave, "Why? Were you getting jealous?"

"Just a little bit." Dave chuckled, "I'm happy to hear he was bad."

"I'm sure you are." Randi smiled softly as she snuggled into Dave. She liked it when he was jealous like this. Next appointment, she would go with him and give Marlowe a show, even if she would be eight months pregnant.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	2. Remember

****

August 16th, 2008

Week 32

Being in her last trimester during the summer time wasn't top on Randi's fun things to do list. She couldn't complain though. She had to be Miss cheery sunshine for her job. She couldn't loose any clients. She was so excited to be on maternity leave and have Daisy in her arms.

"Mrs. Malucci, here are those files that you wanted." He secretary handed her a pile of papers. Randi sighed slightly.

"Thanks. Mr. Yokogawa is looking forward t receiving our shipment, but lord costumes is horrible." Randi said. Sandy smiled.

"I understand. Are you going home soon?" She asked. Randi nodded slowly.

"I think so…" She said filling out the forms quickly, "Make sure the delivery men get this I the morning. I'm not coming in."

"All right. I'll take care of everything for you." Sandy said.

"Thank you." Randi stood up; "I'm out of here. If there's any problems then call my cell phone." She waved to her colleagues as she left the office and stepped into the elevator.

Randi leaned against the wall of the elevator. Her back was so sore today. She had been on her feet for o long today. She was thankful her maternity leaves started at the end of this week. She knew that that maternity leave didn't mean much. She would still be relaxing in bed, but her mind would be designing clothes.

"Miranda?" A woman walked up to Randi as soon as she stepped off of the elevator. Randi looked at her oddly.

"Maybe…Who are you?" She asked.

"Cindy McGregor from New Style Woman." The red head extended her hand, "I was hoping to catch an interview with you."

"You often pounce on your interviewees when they step out of their office buildings?" Randi asked. Cindy chuckled softly.

"Only when they're so hard to get a hold of and don't return my calls." She said. Randi smiled slightly.

"Sorry. I've been busy." Randi said.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Cindy said, "Could I do a quick interview while you go home?" Randi nodded.

"Sure. I could use the company. Do you need photographs?" Randi asked, "I'm feeling very pregnant today."

"I'll pull photographs out of the file." Cindy smiled, "Thank you so much for this interview."

"No problem." Randi chuckled as she began to walk towards her home. Cindy turned a tape recorder on.

"So, ver the years your style has changed, but kept your trademark funkiness. What do you attribute the small style changes to?" Cindy asked. Randi chuckled softy.

"Times change. Styles change. I had children and my tastes changed from the slutty need attention taste to the practical I need something easy to clean baby vomit off of." Randi laughed.

"I completely understand." Cindy chuckled, "Randi Wear over took New York, Paris, and Japan. What's left for you?"

"Mars? Neptune? The Aliens need some better fashion sense." Randi winked. Cindy laughed.

"Touché." Cindy said, "You haven't had an easy year had you?" Randi cast a sideways glance at Cindy.

"I knew these questions would eventually come." She said.

"If it's too personal I can keep asking fashion questions." Cindy said. Randi shook her head.

"No. It's fine." Randi said, "It's been hard, but what doesn't kill us makes us stronger is what they say now isn't it?" 

"I suppose it is." She smiled, "Your husband, David?, he was injured and kidnapped." Randi nodded.

"Yeah. A sick individual took Dave from us. It took us awhile to get him back but we did. Dave is in physical therapy now and he's doing great." Randi smiled slightly.

"And your daughters? How did they take the ordeal? We saw a lot of them in the tabloids and such." Cindy said.

"Well, I think they're to young to fully understand it. Ireland I think she understood it best out of the three because he took her before. So I think she got a grasp on it. The others I'm not too sure about." Randi said walking to the house, "They're just happy that Dave is back. You can see it in their eyes."

"Yes. I understand. You have anything planned for 2009?" Cindy asked. Randi chuckled.

"Yeah to loose forty pounds." Randi chuckled as she took her keys out, "Well, this is my place. Sorry the interview was so short."

"No it was perfect." Cindy smiled softly; "It's great to hear from you. You can't be so shy Miranda. You're hot. You need to be out more than two interviews a year." Randi chuckled.

"You can put me down for another one in the beginning of 2009." Randi winked, "I'll be looking forward to reading it."

"Take care." Cindy smiled as she walked off. Randi shook her head as she walked into the house. She hated interviews. She didn't get into the fashion industry for the fame. She did it for the fun of it. She did it because she loved it.

August 30th, 2008

Week 34

__

The ropes dug into Dave's wrists. He could feel the blood dripping down his arms. He tugged hard, hoping he could loosen the ropes. 

The basement smelled. The basement smelled like urine and blood. It embarrassed Dave. He had no where else to go. Charles wouldn't let him use the restroom. He wouldn't even give him a bottle. It made Dave feel like an animal. He felt like a caged animal.

The fear in the basement was so thick. Fear of dying was the most awful smell in the world. Dave knew that smell when he was in desert storm, but some how…. This smell was different. This fear was his own.

Every time Charles came down those creaky stairs Dave was sure it was his last moment on Earth. Charles' words about his girls sent fear coursing down Dave's spine. I will taste Sailor just as I taste Randi. She will need to become a woman someday.

He wanted out. He wanted out of this hell hold. What did he do so wrong to make God want to punish him like this?

"Do you think Randi cries herself to sleep at night?" Charles asked as he knelt in front of Dave. Dave growled.

"Fuck off." Dave hissed. Charles slapped Dave as hard as he could.

"Don't back talk to me or I will-"

"What? Kill me?" Dave asked. An evil smile crossed Charles' face.

"No. I will bring Lyric here. I will tie her up right across the room over there and rape her. You will see everything. You will watch the pain and the fear in her little hazel eyes." Charles said. Dave's stomach tied in knots. "Then when the fear starts to fade from her eyes, I will slit her throat. You can watch your baby girl bleed to death right in front of your eyes." Dave's lips quivered.

"Don't touch my babies please. I bed of you." Dave whispered, "You can do whatever you want to me, but please leave my babies alone." Charles smiled.

"You will die for them?" He asked. Dave nodded.

"Yes! Yes I will die for them! They're my world! Please don't touch them. Please don't!" Dave sobbed. Charles snickered.

"You're a poor excuse for a man, crying like that." He said.

"Don't touch them please." Dave continued to sob.

"Too late." Charles walked across the room and opened a door. There, to Dave's horror, Ireland, Lyric, and Sailor were tied up naked. They were bleeding and sobbing.

"Oh god! NO!" Dave cried.

"Daddy!!!" Sailor sobbed.

"Let them go please!!" Dave cried, "Please!! Please!!"

"I will after I slit their throat." Charles chuckled, "But I haven't showed you the best thing yet." Charles walked over to a box and picked up a pile of bloodied blankets as the girls cried for Dave. "Randi was sound asleep when I came into the bedroom. I tied her legs up and I tied her hands up and then I raped her."

"YOU SICK BASTARD!!" He yelled.

"And then when I was done, I took my knife and I cut your little girl from her belly." Charles said showing him the bundle, which held the baby. "She was too small and didn't make it."

"DAISY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAISY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dave screamed.

"DAISY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dave screamed. Randi bolted from sleep as Dave thrashed around in the bed.

"Dave, wake up." She shook him, "Wake up, Dave." Dave sat up, sweat pouring off of him. He looked around the room. It was dark. It was dark like the basement. "Dave, are you okay?" Randi flipped on the light.

"Daisy…" Dave turned and looked at Randi's large stomach, "Sh-She's okay." He hugged Randi's belly and started to cry.

"Dave?" Randi touched his back, "Are you okay?"

"H-He killed her. H-He took her from you. I c-cant stop him." Dave sobbed into the fabric of Randi's nightgown.

"It was just a dream, Dave." Randi said softly.

"It felt so real. He touched them!! He r-raped the girls. He k-killed Daisy! I c-couldn't st-stop him." He sobbed. It finally clicked into Randi's head. She sighed softly.

"He's in jail, Dave." Randi caressed his back softly; "He can't get to the girls. He will never get to the girls." Dave's grip didn't loosen.

"It started out like every single day I was there but the ending…the ending was different." Dave whispered, "it's always a different ending." Randi frowned slightly.

"Always? How often do you have these dreams, Dave?" She asked. Dave pulled away as he looked at her.

"Every night." He whispered. Randi sighed.

"Oh Dave. You should have told me." She said, "There's no reason for you have to suffer alone. They said you might have nightmares and you'd probably have to talk with someone. I think that's wise. You really cant keep this all in."

"I don't want to talk to a shrink." Dave said.

"But I do. Will you do it for me and the girls?" Randi asked him. Dave looked away, "Today is my birthday, Dave. Give me the best birthday present in the world. Please. Just this."

"But…" Dave sighed softly, "I'm tired." Randi nodded.

"Sleep then, Dave, but we're talking about this in the morning." Randi lay back down in bed. Dave switched the light off.

"Good night." Dave muttered. He was reluctant to sleep. He knew what kind of dreams awaited him.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	3. Dreams

****

September 14th, 2008

Week 36

So he was seeing a shrink. It was a hard thing for Dave to do, but for Randi and the girls he would do it. Eventually, he would be able to do it for himself.

It did do some good though. What surprised Dave was he didn't start out talking about the kidnapping. He started talking about his childhood and mostly about his father. Randi knew some about how his father was like, but not everything. He kept things from her, but it was for the better for now. Dave limped slightly into the house.

"Daddy!!!!!!!!!" Lyric ran to him and he scooped her up.

"Have you been a good girl?" He asked tickling her nose.

"I'm always a good girl." Lyric smiled. Dave chuckled, "Landsie wasn't good though."

"What did she do now?" He asked.

"She pushed Lori into the pool." Lyric said, "But she had her wings on." Dave frowned and put Lyric down.

"You guys swimming?" He asked.

"Daddy, I'm wearing my suit." She said. Dave looked at her ink bathing suit. "You're silly, Daddy."

"I know. Let's go see Momma." He and Lyric waked out to the deck. Randi was in the pool, helping Sailor swim.

"Good girl." Randi smiled as she held Sailor in the water, "Kick your legs harder."

"I done, Momma!" Sailor squealed with a smile.

"Daddy's home!" Lyric cried as she jumped into the pool.

"Hey!" Randi smiled looking up to her husband, "How was your session?"

"It was fine." Dave took his shoes off, "Nice bathing suit."

"Shut up. I look like an utter whale." She said, "I'm trying to induce labour." Dave chuckled.

"Don't try to induce when I'm not here." Dave stripped down to his boxers; "You guys have sun block on?" Ireland took her sunglasses off.

"Of course." She said batting her eyes like a little diva.

"Daddy's in his undies!" Lyric squealed as she swam to the side.

"Yup!" Dave dove into the pool. The cool water felt so good on his skin. After breaking his legs, swimming was a good excursus that Marlowe gave him. It made him feel better. He swam up to Lyric and grabbed her waist.

"You're gonna drown me!" She cried.

"Don't bet your butt on it." He said putting her on one of the floats. Randi smiled placing Sailor on the deck. She jumped up and ran over to Ireland and sprinkled the water on her.

"Damn you!!" Ireland cried

"Ireland Grace." Randi arched her eyebrow. Ireland sighed.

"Don't do that, Sailor." Ireland said. Sailor giggled softly.

"I do what I wanna, Landsie." Sailor stuck out her tongue and ran off to the jungle gym. Dave chuckled and slid his arms around Randi's very large waist. He could reach all the way around. She smiled softly.

"How much bigger do you think I'll get?" She asked. Dave shrugged.

"You'll probably gain around three or four ore pounds." He said.

"Lord." Randi smiled softly, "So, really…How did the appointment go?" Dave sighed slightly, burying his face into her neck.

"We talked about my father." He said. Randi turned around.

"And?" She asked, "Did you tell her everything?" Dave nodded.

"Yeah, but um…I really haven't told you everything." Dave said. 

"You haven't?" Randi asked with a slight frown. Dave shook his head. He glanced over at the girls playing. He sighed softly, "You don't need to tell me everything, Dave. We're married yeah, but if there's things you need to keep in your past, then go ahead."

"I want to tell you, but I'm not ready yet." He said.

"Okay." Randi gave him a reassuring smile. "Want to help me get out of this pool? I don't think I can do it by myself." 

"Sure." Dave chuckled as he pulled his own sore body out. He smiled softly at Randi. 

God, he loved her so much. He didn't have to tell her about the things that his father had done. She respected that. She respected that he wasn't ready to tell her. He was married to a wonderful and caring whale. Dave chuckled to himself. Randi would have punched him if he had just heard his thoughts.

September 28th, 2008

Week 38

Dave shut the bathroom light off with a yawn. It was so late, around midnight, but he couldn't sleep once again. His dreams weren't getting much better. His therapist had prescribed him sleeping pills, but Dave didn't want to take them. He stepped into the bedroom.

Randi was sound asleep in bed. She had fallen asleep at around eight that night. The pregnancy was tiring her so much lately. Randi had been getting a few contractions every once and awhile. The big day was coming any day now and they were excited. 

Dave sat on the edge of the bed when he heard Ireland begin to cry from her bedroom. He frowned slightly. She must be having a bad dream. Dave stood up and walked to her room. She was thrashing around in her bed.

"Landsie?" Dave whispered. He glanced over at Lyric. She was sound asleep. Dave sat on the bed and shook Ireland softly. "Ireland, wake up baby." She whimpered and opened her eyes.

"Daddy?" She whimpered as she pushed her sweaty hair off of her forehead. Dave smiled softly.

"It's okay, Landsie." He said, "You were having a bad dream."

"I know." She said, "Can you lay with me?" Dave nodded.

"Of course." Dave crawled underneath the pink blanket and drew his daughter close to him, "What was your bad dream about?"

"I don't wanna tell you." She whispered.

"You'll feel better if you tell me." Dave said kissing her hair. She turned her blue eyes up to him.

"Really?" Ireland asked. Dave nodded.

"Yeah. Whispered it to me. We don't want to wake Lyric."

"Okay." She snuggled into him; "I was sitting on that big rock that's in the brook. You know the moldy one?"

"I've seen it." Dave smiled softly

"Well, I was sitting there and Aaron came running through the water. He splashed me and got my dress all wet." She said.

"And that's what you were upset about?" he asked.

"No, Daddy." Ireland said softly. She hesitated for a moment, but decided to continue, "He was laughing and then he started to cry. His neck started to bleed. He took my hand and he squeezed it really hard." Ireland bit her lip. Her eyes were large again. She looked like she was going to cry. 

"I wanted to help him. I was crying for you 'cause you're a doctor and then the current started to take Aaron away from me. I couldn't hold on to him. I held his hand so tight and I held onto the rock so tight, but…but I couldn't hold onto him, Daddy. He got swept away from me and never came back." Ireland's lips quivered. Dave sighed softly

"Oh Ireland." Dave whispered, "it was just a dream." Ireland shook her head.

"It was real." She said, "I couldn't hold onto him in real life."

"Ireland…" Dave sighed softly again, "What happened to him wasn't your fault. It wasn't mommy's fault and it wasn't my fault." A little crease formed on Ireland's forehead as she thought about it for a moment. She bit her lip and looked up at Dave.

"Why do miscarriages happen, Daddy?" Ireland asked him. Dave stared at his daughter. That was such a big question from such a small girl. He asked himself that question nearly everyday.

"God put you and Aaron in Mommy's belly for a reason, Ireland. Twins are such a blessing and he knows that. When Aaron passed away, God wanted him to become an angel so he could help you, help Lyric, help Sammi, help Daisy…To help all of us. Everyone needs an angel. Sometimes God takes angels from Mommy's bellies. Sometimes he takes angels the day they're born and sometimes he takes angels when they're old and grey."

"Aren't there too many angels in Heaven?" Ireland asked.

"There will never been too many angels. Every person on earth need their own guardian angels." He said. Ireland smiled.

"Aaron is my guardian angel." She said. Dave nodded slowly.

"You have very lucky you have such a special angel." He said.

"I know." Ireland yawned.

"Try to get some sleep now okay, Ireland?" He said.

"You'll stay with me right?" Ireland whispered. Dave nodded.

"Of course." He said rubbing her back. Ireland almost instantly fell asleep. Dave couldn't believe she had such a troublesome time accepting that miscarriages happened. It wasn't like she was old enough to remember Aaron, but he knew twins had that connection. Ireland would always feel like there was piece of her missing and that saddened Dave.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	4. A feild of Daisies

****

October 12th, 2008

Week 40

Finally he was able to sleep. The nightmares were slowly disappearing. Seven hours of unwakened bliss consumed Dave. Two hours down and five to go. Randi shoved Dave hard.

"Dave, wake up." She said. Dave grunted loudly. "David Riley Malucci, get up now or your ass is mine."

"No." Dave mumbled. He couldn't bear to wake up from these wonderful dreams. He had waited a long time for them.

"Dave, my water broke so you better not sleep through this birth." Randi said. Dave opened up his eyes.

"Your water broke?" He asked. Randi nodded. Dave sat up; "Did you call Hannah?"

"No. My water only broke like five minutes ago." Randi chuckled. Dave scrubbed his eyes. "We're having another baby, Dave." Dave smiled with sleep still looming in his eyes.

"I'll call Hannah and Elizabeth." Dave slid out of bed.

"Okay." Randi smiled softly watching Dave leave. She knew it really hadn't sunken in for Dave yet. He was still half-asleep.

Randi slid out of bed and started to strip her bed. Since she was having a no-water home birth this time, she didn't want to get her good sheets all bloodied. _I'm having a baby and I'm making a bed_, Randi chuckled to herself. She probably had a good five hours until the baby decided to make and appearance.

"Hannah will be here in ten minutes," Dave said grabbing an old nightshirt for Randi

"Good." Randi smiled softly crawling back in bed naked. Dave returned her smile.

"Guess what?" Dave said sitting on the edge of the bed looking at Randi's leg.

"Ummm….The girls will have a new sister by the time they wake up?" Randi asked.

"No." He chuckled, "I called Elizabeth's cell and Andrew answered She's been in labour since six last night." Randi's face brightened up.

"Oh! That's great!" Randi grinned, "Our babies will be born on the same day."

"Probably." Dave crawled into bed; "It's one am. I'm napping." Randi smiled as she ran her hand down his back

"A contraction is...coming" She gritted her teeth. Dave watched as her face paled. He thought this would have been easier for her since this was her forth time doing this. He didn't dare voice that though. He valued his fingers and testicles.

"You okay?" He asked. Randi grunted though her gritted teeth. She breathed in through her nose and out her mouth. "Dumb question."

"Very." Randi mumbled. Dave reached out and took her hand, "God Dave." 

"I know it's not fun." He said softly. Randi shook her head.

"No it's not. I wish Elizabeth was here." Randi said.

"She's busy giving birth herself." Dave smiled "Try to get some sleep."

* * *

Randi shifted in bed as she dialed Elizabeth's room number.

"Hello?" Elizabeth answered weakly.

"It's Randi. Is he here? Did you have him?" She asked. Elizabeth chuckled softly.

"I had him about an hour ago. It was a pretty short birth. He's Anderson Grey is eight pounds even." Elizabeth said.

"Oh Lizzie! That's perfect." Randi said. "I'm laying here five centimeters dilates. She's being stubborn, but I've only been at it for a couple of hours."

"You have time yet." Elizabeth yawned, "Oh Randi, You should see the baby. He is utterly perfect. Ella is so excited to be a big sister. She is all ready so good with him. She holds him so well. Isabel is here and she's actually acting like a real grandmother." Randi couldn't help but to chuckle at that image

"Who does he look like?" Randi asked shifted in her bed again. It was getting super uncomfortable.

"He has my eyes and hair, but he has Drew's nose." She smiled.

"Oh I bet he's gorgeous." Randi smiled, "I can't wait to see what Daisy looks like." Hannah walked into the room putting on her gloves; "I need to go. It's examination time. You try to get some sleep okay?"

"Oh you bet I will." Elizabeth smiled, "Good luck with Daisy. Anderson and I will be over in a few days to come visit his future wife."

"Thanks." Randi smiled hanging up the phone, " My friend gave birth an hour ago to a boy who was eight pounds."

"Very nice." Hannah smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Very uncomfortable." Randi said, "Contractions are five minutes apart. There is a lot of pressure." Hannah nodded.

"Well, let's see how much more dilated you are." She said.

"Where is Dave?" Randi laid back and spread her legs.

"He's asleep on Sailor's floor. He was checking on her." Hannah chuckled.

"Poor baby. Dave could fall asleep anywhere." Randi smiled, "He is so tired."

"Well, you're the one who is giving birth." Hannah said, "You're about six centimeters along. So Daisy huh?" Randi smiled.

"Yeah, Daisy." Randi said softly as another contraction started to tear though her body. Hannah put her hand on Randi's stomach.

"Breath through it. Focus on the out come." Hannah said.

"Oh god." Randi groaned loudly.

"That's it." Hannah smiled, "Breathe deeply." Randi collapsed against the bed, panting.

"I thought this time, it would be easier." Randi whispered.

"Labour is labour, Randi. It's not easy no matter how you go around it and no matter how many times you go through it. God didn't call it labour for nothing." Hannah said taking her gloves off.

"A woman at work at seven children. Her last labour was one hour." Randi said. Hannah chuckled softly as she got up.

"Well, every birth is different. When you're on your seventh it may be one hour too." Hannah said. Randi groaned.

"I'm not having seven kids. Five maybe, but not seven." She said.

"Well, what if it takes you seven times to get a boy?" Hannah asked. Randi growled.

"Hush up you." Randi said. Hannah chuckled softly.

"She'll be here before you know it. You've done it three times before. You can do it this time." Hannah winked softly.

* * *

Randi groaned loudly. This pain was ridiculous. She knew it wouldn't fade until baby and placenta was out of her. Dave rubbed her back gently. Hannah woke him up an hour ago.

"I hate you." Randi moaned.

"And I love you." Dave smiled softly. Randi narrowed her eyes.

"You think I'm joking?? I'm NOT JOKING!!" Randi cried, "I hate you! I hate what you did to me. I hate that you got me pregnant." Dave couldn't help but to chuckle, "you're laughing?"

"Yes. You're being silly, Randi. You love the fact that I got you pregnant. You love feeling our child grow inside of you." He said.

"I don't like this pain! You want to know ho wit feels?" Randi growled, "let me pull out your intestines through your penis!!"

"Please don't do that." Dave said kissing her hair; "It'll be okay." Randi whimpered and shook her head.

"It won't be okay. It'll never be okay, Dave. This pain will never go away. The labour pain will, but this worriness will never go away. I will be so worried that Daisy will be hurt." She said.

"Daisy won't be hurt." Dave said softly, "I will protect her."

"Chares is in jail. He's not coming back out anytime soon." Randi said. Dave shook his head.

"No, by the time he gets out Daisy will be expecting her third child." Dave said. Randi couldn't help but to smile.

"I can't wait to become a grandmother." She said softly.

"Who do you think will have a baby first?" Dave asked. Randi chuckled.

"Lyric. She will be an amazing mother. Ireland will be too wrapped up in her movie career to have kids, but she will start when she's thirty-five." Randi smiled, "I don't know about Sailor yet."

"She's still young." Dave said.

"She's turning three." Randi sighed softly as she wrapped her arms around her belly. She couldn't believe time went so fast.

"I hope Daisy had blue eyes." Dave said, "Ireland is the only one with blue eyes." Randi smiled.

"What's wrong with Hazel eyes?" She asked.

"Nothing but Landsie and I are out numbered." Dave said.

* * *

Randi closed her eyes tightly. It was getting so bad. The pressure was getting so bad. The contractions were getting closer.

"God, Dave, I need to push. I need to." Randi moaned loudly.

"All right. Just hold on for Hannah. She's getting some towels." Dave said. Randi narrowed her eyes.

"You're a god damn doctor." Randi said, "I'm pushing."

"Hold on." Dave got up and went to Randi, "Let me check you all right?" Randi relaxed and laid back. Hannah came in as Dave examined her.

"How far is she?" Hannah asked.

"Ten centimeters." Dave smiled softly, "She can start pushing."

"FINALLY!" Randi moaned loudly.

"It's only been five and a half hours." Dave chuckled. Randi narrowed her eyes, "But of course that's A very long time."

"Yes it is." Randi moaned, "Oh god. Oh god."

"Push, Randi. It's all right to push now." Hannah said.

"OKAY!" Randi cried loudly as she started to push for the first time this morning. Dave said his arm around her back to try to help her some.

"One, two, three, four, beautiful, Randi, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten. Breath, Randi." Dave said. Randi exhaled and shivered.

"I'm pushing again! I want this god damn baby out!" She cried.

"Don't worry She's coming." Hannah chuckled, "Push."

"God…" Randi glared at Hannah as she pushed. Now she remembered how much giving birth hurt. How could she forget this? "Fuck…Dave…Fuck." Dave smiled softly.

"Push, but don't wait up the girls." Dave said.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled, not caring if she was waking up the entire neighbor hood. Hannah chuckled.

"You're crowning, Randi. You're doing an amazing job." She said.

"This is it." Randi moaned, "No more, Dave. We're not having any more. Four girls. We're done." Dave smiled softly as he dabbed her forehead.

"All right, Randi." He said.

"I mean it." Randi groaned, "No more." She started to moan again.

"Okay, push as hard as you can, Randi." Dave said softly.

"No shit!" She hissed. Here was so much pain. She had to get rid of al of it. Randi gritted her teeth and pushed. She pushed with everything that she had in her.

"Beautiful, Randi." Hannah smiled, "Does red hair run in your family?" Dave shook his head

"No. I think my great-great grandmother had it." Dave said.

"Why?" Randi moaned. Hannah smiled.

"No reason. I was just curious." Hannah said, "Her head is almost out, Randi. One more push and you'll have it."

"And then the hardest part." Randi said taking in a deep breath and began to push again. Dave kissed her head tenderly.

"You're doing so wonderful, Randi. I'm so proud of you." He said.

"Her head is out." Hannah grinned. She began to suction out Daisy's nose and mouth.

"I want to see her." Randi moaned.

"In a couple of pushes you may." Hannah smiled.

"Good." Randi moaned and started to push again.

"That's it. You're doing great." Hannah said, "Harder, Randi."

"I cant. I can't do this!" Randi groaned, "I really can't."

"Don't fight this." Dave smiled, "I want to hold my daughter."

"Me too!" She moaned as she pushed.

"That's it, Randi. That's it. Push." Hannah said, "Harder and you'll have her." Randi cried loudly as she pushed harder. Then she felt some relief as Hannah pulled the baby the rest of the way out. A newborn's cries filled the room, "It's a girl."

"Let me see her." Randi said as tears filled her eyes. Hannah held the baby up. Dave's eyes widened in surprise. Daisy had a head full of flaming red hair. "Oh my god." Hannah lay the screaming baby on Randi's chest. "She's so beautiful, Dave."

"Beautiful." Dave whispered. Daisy screamed until Dave placed a blanket on her. Daisy opened her large blue eyes. Dave smiled.

"She has blue eyes, Dave. I told you she would have blue eyes." Randi whispered.

"And red hair. You weren't expecting that now were you?" Dave chuckled softly. Randi shook her head. She was so tired, but she didn't care. He leaned down and kissed Daisy and his wife. This moment, this very moment was Dave's favourite moment and he was so thankful he was alive to be here.

* * *

Hannah picked Sailor up out of her bed.

"Where Momma?" She asked. Hannah smiled.

"I'll show you." Hannah said walking into Lyric and Ireland's room. The girls were quietly playing. 

"Hey Hannah!!" Ireland grinned when she saw her, "What are you doing here?"

"Your mommy had the baby." Hannah said. Lyric jumped up.

"She did!? Can we see her??" Lyric asked. Hannah extended her hand.

"Of course. Come on." Hannah led the girls to Randi and Dave's room, "You three have some visitors."

"Come in." Ireland smiled as she held the pink bundle, "Come meet your sister, Daisy Christine Malucci." The girls ran over to the bed. Dave helped them onto the bed.

"Ooooooh!!!" Lyric said with large eyes, "She's so pretty."

"Her hair is funny." Ireland giggled.

"Her hair is perfect." Randi chuckled. Dave looked at Sailor.

"What do you think, Sammi?" he asked.

"Baby very tiny." She whispered in awe. Dave nodded.

"You were this tiny once." Dave said holding Sailor. They all stared at Daisy. She was utterly perfect. Blue eyes, red hair, she was a unique and gorgeous baby. Dave was so happy he saw this moment.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	5. Ice

****

October 26th, 2008

Having a new baby in the house was wonderful although tiring. Daisy was the quietest baby Dave and Randi had ever had. She never cried. Maybe once a day she did, but never more. Randi was very thankful. It was hard having a newborn with three others.

The girls were very proud of have a red headed sister. They boasted to everyone they saw. Ireland tried to get Daisy's attention by doing a song and dance routine. Lyric was very mothering to Daisy. She wanted to feed her every time Randi fed her. Sailor wasn't too sure about being a big sister. The attention wasn't focused on her anymore.

"She's hungry." Randi yawned as she picked Daisy up from her crib. The child was whimpering. Randi settled herself into the rocking chair and started to breastfeed Daisy. Dave smiled.

"You should sleep some." He said. Randi glanced at him.

"Sleep with four kids?" She chuckled softly; "I'm fine. I need to finish sewing Sailor's Halloween costume up." Dave sighed.

"You're going to run yourself ragged." He warned her.

"Dave, I've done this before. I know what I'm doing." She said.

"I know you do, Rands." Dave chuckled, "Did you think her hair would stay red two weeks later?" Randi shook her head.

"I thought her real hair would be coming in." She said, "We still have awhile." Dave smiled going over to the rocking chair.

"I sort of like it." He said, "She's unique." Randi nodded.

"You've got that right." Randi said. Daisy disengaged herself from Randi's breast and yawned. Her blue eyes looked up at her mother. Randi smiled softly, "Hello Daisy. Are you ready for your nap? Lazy Daisy." Randi got up and laid Daisy back down in her crib. She loved that this child slept so much.

"I think Daisy will be the only kid I can't give a snazzy nickname. Daisy doesn't give me many options." Dave said.

"Thank the lord. I hate your nicknames. They have fine first names." Randi said. Dave chuckled.

"How about D.C.?" Dave asked. Randi frowned slightly.

"Might as well call her Daisy. Sounds basically the same." She said, shaking her head. Lyric walked into the nursery on her tiptoes.

"Is she sleeping?" She whispered.

"Not yet, _Rickie_." Dave winked. Randi rolled her eyes.

"Can I come say hi then?" She asked. Randi nodded with a smile.

"Come on." She said. Lyric walked over to the crib and peered in.

"Hello, Sister." Lyric whispered. Dave slid his arm around Randi's waist. He was happy he could do that now. Lyric touched Daisy's arm, "if you need me I'm going to be in my bedroom. I share my room with Landsie. This used to be my room, but I gave it to you. I helped paint all the daisies on it. I'm going to be your favourite sister. Landsie is bossy and Lori whines all the time."

"Lyric." Randi chuckled.

"Sorry." Lyric kissed Daisy's hand, "You're gonna like it here."

"All right, let's let Daisy sleep." Dave said picking Lyric up.

"Okay." They walked out of the room; "I really like Daisy."

"So do I." Dave said as Randi shut the bedroom door.

"I think she's really pretty and better than Sailor." Lyric said, "Daisy never cries. I think I want to have a million babies like her." Randi chuckled softly walking down the stairs to eat.

"Me too." She said, "You know, you were a lot like Daisy."

"Really?" Lyric asked. Dave and Randi both nodded.

"You were very quiet and barely cried." Randi said.

"I'm not quiet anymore." Lyric giggled. Randi laughed loudly.

"You've got the right baby." Dave said walking into the kitchen.

"Can we eat before she wakes up, Mommy?" Lyric asked.

"Sure. We'll have a nice family dinner." Randi said. "We'll have pasta." Lyric's eyes twinkled.

"With meatballs?" She asked clapping her hands. Randi nodded.

"With meatballs." Randi said. She kept an ear out for Daisy, but she had to cook. Just because you were tired and still sore, the world didn't stop spinning. Randi and Dave still had a job to do.

November 9th, 2008

Dave helped Sailor lace up her ice skates. One thing Dave cherished about being a parent was his daddy daughter dates. Every once and awhile he would take one of his girls and spend the day with her alone. Today Dave was taking Sailor ice-skating. She loved it. She had really surprised Dave when she first stepped onto the ice. She was amazing. Dave hadn't skated since his legs were broken. Marlowe said to get back on the ice and see how he did. 

"Daddy, I skate all round da rink." Sailor grinned.

"Just don't break neck." Dave said, "There. All done." He helped Sailor so her feet.

"Daisy can't do this." Sailor giggled. Dave chuckled as he stepped onto the ice. His knees creaked. Sailor jumped out onto the ice and she immediately started speeding on the ice. 

"Careful." Dave slowly skated. He watched Sailor. She was going to be a wonderful figure skater someday.

"Daddy, I wanna spin." Sailor said, "Like Sarah Hughes."

"I don't know how to, Sammi." Dave said.

"I can show her." A young woman stepped onto the ice. She looked like she was in her mid-twenties. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail, "Krysta McGill, state champ. I know a few things."

"Wow…Thanks. If you want. She's not even three." Dave said.

"I started skating when I was two." Krysta smiled. Sailor skated over to her.

"You gonna teach me to spin?" Sailor asked. Krysta nodded.

"Sure. My name is Krysta. What is your name?" Krysta extended her hand. Sailor proudly shook it. She felt like a grown up.

"Sailor." She said.

"That is a beautiful name. Well, Sailor, I'll teach you how to sail across the ice." Krysta said. Dave smiled watching his daughter. Sailor had the largest smile upon her face as Krysta showed her to hold out her arms and leg.

Dave skated slowly around the rink. He hadn't skated for almost a year and he was certainly feeling it. He wished Randi was here watching Sailor glide around the rink, but the others needed to be watched as well.

"Daddy! Look!" Sailor cried as she held out her arms and leg and glided across the ice. She smiled proudly.

"Wow! Amazing, Sammi!" Dave said. Krysta skated over to Dave.

"She has natural talent. How long has she skated?" She asked.

"Oh about six months." Dave said, "You think she has talent."

"For a two year old, she has amazing coordination and she's so graceful." Krysta said, "I would hate to see that talent go to waste. She should really be coached." Dave chuckled.

"She'll be three next month. Do you think she actually needs a coach?" Dave asked. Krysta nodded.

"Oh yes." She said, "Sailor is great and you don't see many girls her age like that. I would be happy to coach her. I have time now." Dave rubbed his neck.

"Really? Ice skating like for the sport is a big commitment right?"

"For now it wont be considering she's barely three, but by five or six we can start getting her into competitions." Krysta said.

"Daddy I wanna be Sarah Hughes." Sailor said.

"And what better role models could she have?" Krysta asked.

"I will have to talk to my wife, but I think we may take you up on your offer." Dave said as he looked at the sparkled in Sailors eyes. Krysta handed Dave her phone number.

"Call me and we can work out a schedule." Krysta said.

* * *

Randi stared at Dave as he told her everything Krysta had told him. Daisy cooed quietly in her mother's arms. Randi sighed.

"I don't know, Dave. She's so little." Randi said.

"But Krysta said she's amazing." Dave said, "You've never seen Sailor on the ice. She is amazing." Randi looked over at Sailor.

"Do you really like skating?" She asked. Sailor nodded.

"Love it, Mommy." She said, "I win gold Medal." Randi smiled softly.

"This is a big commitment, Dave." Randi said. "This is a lot of work."

"I know, but Randi, you should have seen her face as she skated, as Krysta showed her how to hold herself." Dave said.

"All right. She can do it, but the first instant this because a chore and she isn't doing it for the fun of it anymore, she's out of it." Randi said, "I want her to enjoy skating and not resent it."

"I completely agree." Dave grinned. He got up and kissed Randi and then Daisy. "This will be so great. You will just see it."

"I hope so." Randi smiled. She watched Dave toss Sailor in the air. Sailor looked so happy and proud of herself. Randi hoped this decision wouldn't come back and bite her in the butt.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	6. Elizabeth

****

November 23rd, 2008

Ireland stared at Daisy in her swing. Daisy smiled brightly. Her smiles were getting larger and larger as every day passed.

"DAISY!" Ireland screamed right into Daisy's face trying to scare her. Daisy jumped and her lips began to quiver. Tears sprung up in her eyes.

"Landise!" Lyric growled stomping into the living room, "That wasn't nice." 

"Shut up, Lyric." Ireland rolled her eyes. Lyric walked up to the swing and put the bottle's nipple into Daisy's mouth.

"Shhhh. It'll be okay." Lyric whispered. Ireland growled back.

"You're such a suck up." She said.

"I don't suck." Lyric said, "I'm just nice." Sailor walked ito the living room wearing her ice skates, "You better be careful, Lori."

"I am." Sailor danced around.

"You're not our mom, Rickie." Ireland said, "Stop acting like it."

"If I was your mom, you'd be grounded." Lyric said. Daisy calmed down as she sucked on the bottle quickly. Randi stood there smiling.

"You'd ground her?" Randi asked, "What did she do now?"

"She scared Daisy." Lyric said, "but I'm calming her.

"Thank you." Randi chuckled, "Ireland, are you done with your chores?"

"No." Ireland muttered.

"Then do them." Randi said. Ireland growled and left the living room.

"Sailor, Krysta is outside in the car. Get your scarf and go with Daddy. You be careful but have fun. Good luck on that sow cow pig horse thingy." Randi said shaking her head. Sailor cheered.

"Bye Momma!!" She ran out. Randi looked at Lyric and smiled.

"Thank you for helping." Randi said. Lyric smiled back.

"I like Daisy." She said as Elizabeth walked in with Ella and the new baby. "Hi Ella!!!"

"Hi. Wanna go outside?" She asked pushing her darkening hair off of her forhead. Lyric nodded and handed Randi the bottle. The girls ran out.

"Hey." Elizabeth chuckled as she sat down, "How's everything?"

"Good." Randi took Daisy out, "Your boyfriend is here, Daisy Belle." Daisy looked at the other redhead and smiled. Elizabeth put Anderson in the playpen and Randi put Daisy in. Randi chuckled at the two babies.

"I'm so glad they have each other." Elizabeth smiled softly. Randi nodded.

"Sonny and Daisy make a good match. Red hair and blue eyes. Imagine what their kids will look like." Randi said. Elizabeth laughed.

"Filled with fire, I suppose." Elizabeth said, laying back on the couch with a soft sigh, "God I'm so tired, Mate." Randi nodded.

"I miss sleep so much." Randi said, "If it's not Daisy, it's taking Sailor to her practices. At least Ireland and Lyric sleep long."

"Yeah, Ella sleeps util ten on the weekends." Elizabeth said, "But then she has her ballet practice and lord I swear that's all she does anymore."

"Sailor and Ella are really getting into their sports." Randi said.

"Yeah. It's good to see. She's very into it. I mean, She's seven and I see too many seven year olds come into the ER on drugs or with guns and I'm just happy my Ella is well grounded."

"Well, she has you as her mother." Randi said watching Sonny gnaw on Daisy's hand. "I wonder sometimes if I'm a good mother. I have to divide my time between my work and four daughters, not to mention my husband." Elizabeth nodded.

"It's hard, but at least Dave is fully healthy now and He helps out. That's why the clinic is so close to your house." She said.

"He's physically healthy, but I don't think he's mentally healthy." Randi said, "He still gets nightmares and…I don't know."

"He'll be fine. It does take time." Elizabeth said, "He was tortured. He won't be one hundred percent right off of the bat."

"I know." Randi sighed, "I just don't want him to miss Daisy growing up while he's facing his demons." Elizabeth took Randi's hand and squeezed it.

"He'll be fine, Randi. I promise. Drew has been watching him and he said Dave is doing really well. It's doing him good getting back into a full work schedule." Elizabeth said, "Just focus on your new baby." Randi smiled softly watching Daisy kick Sonny.

"They're great." She said. Elizabeth nodded in agreement.

"We make beautiful babies." Elizabeth said proudly.

"The most beautiful babies in the world." Randi sighed slightly. She couldn't help herself. Yes, the kidnapping happened a few months ago, but the memory of it was still fresh in her and Dave's mind. She wasn't sure when the pain and the fear would leave. She would always be afraid for Dave until he fought his demons she assumed. It was a job she had to do being his wife.

December 7th, 2008

Dave shut the water off after he had washed that day's dishes. There was a lot going on around the house lately. Daisy had gone to her eight-week appointment. She weighed a whopping eleven pounds. She was very healthy. They were busy planning Sailor's third birthday. They were having an ice skating theme party. Randi had ordered a cake that was shaped like a figure skate.

Dave dried his hands off and went up stairs. All the girls were asleep. Even Daisy was sleeping soundly. Randi was probably relaxing in bed, but when he walked into the bedroom, Dave found Randi not there.

"Randi?" He called out.

"Taking a bath." She said from their bathroom. Dave smiled and walked in. She was surrounded in bubbles, "Daisy up?"

"Nope. Sound asleep." Dave said kneeling by the bath, "Let me wash you." Randi smiled softly, "It's been awhile since I have."

"It's been awhile since we've been alone." Randi said.

"Yeah. We need to have a get away weekend sometime." Dave said, "Maybe rent a cabin or find a bed and breakfast."

"And who will watch the girls?" Randi asked handing him the wash cloth. Dave took in and began to wash her back.

"Your grandmother. She would love to have the girls for the weekend. She's barely seen Daisy." Dave said. Randi nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe we can do it for the first of January, but we have so many birthdays coming up, Sailors, then Ireland's, then Lyric's, and then our anniversary." Randi sighed. Dave chuckled.

"There are no birthdays in January, Miranda." Dave said lathering up her back. Randi closed her eyes. It felt so nice having Dave wash her back. "We'll do it then." Randi nodded.

"It's a date then." She mumbled. Dave's eyes sparkled with happiness as he watched his wife.

"Have I thanked you today?" He asked her. Randi opened her eyes.

"Thanked me for what?" She asked him.

"For giving me Daisy. For giving me four gorgeous little girls." Dave said, "I'm so happy, Randi. I didn't think I could be this happy again." Randi smiled softly.

"I'm so glad to hear that." Randi said. "I've been so worried about you."

"I know." Dave said, "To be honest…I've been worried about myself as well."

"I'm so proud of you, Dave." Randi said seriously, "I'm proud to call you my husband." Dave smiled.

"You're making my heart melt." He said. Dave leaned over and kissed her softly. Tears prickled Randi's eyes. Maybe she was finally getting her husband back. This kiss felt so different. This kiss was filled with so much love; it made Randi's heart sing.

"God, I love you." Randi whispered. Dave smiled.

"Come out of the bath and we can make out some." He said.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Dr. Malucci." Randi stood up. Dave watched the soapy water slid down her body. He groaned. She just gave birth to a baby and yet her body was so wonderful.

"Come on." Dave wrapped a towel around her and kissed her softly. Randi linked her hand with her husband's hand as she walked to the bed. Randi smiled.

"Ravage me, Dave." She said. Dave groaned and pulled her to the bed.

"Oh you better believe I will." Dave wrapped his arms around her waist and started to kiss her neck. Randi sighed happily. God, she loved this man. Dave's hands started to caress her wet body. From the baby monitor, little whimpered from Daisy started to Emerge. Randi groaned loudly.

"Not now. Not when I'm finally getting some." Randi sighed.

"I'll get her." Dave said, "She probably just needs a bottle. Just stay right there and I'll be back in a jiffy." Randi nodded.

"All right, Lover." She chuckled crawling beneath the blankets. It was cold after all. Randi smiled as she heard Dave through the monitor. He was a terrific father. She knew he didn't think he was. She would have to think of a way to show him soon.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	7. picture people

****

January 1st, 2009

It was a whole New Year. They new this upcoming year would be much better than the previous one. Daisy was laughing and was holding her head up when she was on her belly now. Sailor was learning how to jump on skates and how not to whine when she fell. Lyric was helping out at the clinic. Okay, it wasn't much, she just handed a file or two to April, but Lyric thought it was terrific. 

Ireland and Ella were both reading for the forth grade play. Since that was Ireland's class the director had no problem with her auditioning, but Ireland had to beg for Ella to be able to audition. They both got parts in it.

"Little bunny rabbit hoping down the lane. Little bunny rabbit wiggling her nose." Randi wiggled Daisy's nose. The baby giggled. "There's my little laugh."

"I can laugh too." Sailor said walking into the room. Randi smirked.

"I know you can. Is everyone all ready?" Randi asked. Sailor nodded. Randi stood up, scooping the baby up, "Let's go."

"Is my hair nice?" Sailor asked. Randi chuckled.

"Yes. It's lovely." Randi walked out into the snow. Everyone was all ready in the car; "You guys could have gotten me sooner."

"That's why we sent Sammi in." Dave chuckled as he buckled up.

"Well, thanks, Sailor." Randi clipped Daisy into the car seat.

"Why do we have to get our pictures taken?" Ireland asked.

"Because I would like _one_ nice family photo." Randi said getting into the car, "Grandma wants a nice picture of Daisy anyway."

"Why is everyone fussing over Daisy?" Ireland asked, "I'm the one who is in a play, not her." Randi glanced in the rearview mirror.

"Ireland, don't start." Randi said pulling out of the driveway. She wanted to have a nice day today. They were getting their latest family portrait done and then they would be eating out. Randi liked days like these, when her and Dave didn't have work. This was Daisy's first real outing.

It took them fifteen minutes to get to the mall. Once the girls saw it, they cheered loudly waking Daisy up. Luckily the baby didn't cry. Dave got the older girls out as Randi got Daisy out.

"Here we go." Dave winked. Randi nodded as they walked to the mall. They had an appointment with the picture people. Dave pushed Ireland ahead of him. She gave him a look. Dave winked. "All right. Behave." Randi said as she checked her family in.

"Daddy's starting." Ireland giggled.

"Dave stop it." Randi said, "Hi. The Malucci's are here. We have an appointment right now."

"Perfect. I love big families." Chelsea stepped from behind the desk, "Come right over here, ladies."

"My dad is a guy." Lyric said. Chelsea chuckled.

"Of course he is." Chelsea said putting a stood on the plate form. "Mom and Dad could you sit right on either side of the stool?"

"Sure." Dave said as he sat down.

"And you little one can sit on the stool." Chelsea lifted Sailor up.

"I'm a big girl." She said as she sat down.

"Okay, you two girls strand behind each of your parents." Chelsea said. She stood back and looked at the family, "The red head throws it off some." Randi chuckled.

"Yeah Daisy does that sometimes." She said.

"All right. Daddy, hold her. She clashes with Mom's necklace." Chelsea said. Randi blushed slightly.

"I didn't even think about that." She chuckled. Chelsea stepped behind the camera.

"All right. Look at the birdie." Chelsea squeaked a little bird. "Daisy, look at me." Finally her blue eyes looked at Chelsea, "Smile big!!" Chelsea started to snap off pictures. Dave sighed through clenched teeth. He hated getting his photo taken. He felt like a big ass sitting here while holding a frilly baby. "Perfect. All right, you can relax now."

"Did I do good?" Sailor asked.

"You did wonderful." Chelsea smiled, "There's a basket filled with lollipops on that table over there. You three can go get one." The girls jumped down and ran to the table.

"When the photos be done?" Randi asked.

"By the weekend. We'll give you a call." Chelsea said.

"All that work for sitting for three minutes." Dave muttered.

"Hush up." Randi chuckled. "I'll be looking forward to you call." She didn't care how Dave acted every time they did this. This picture would look so perfect hanging up in he living room.

January 15th, 2009

Randi ran the soft bristled brush over Daisy's carroty hair. Her hair was growing a lot lately. Randi had expected her hair to darken, but it hadn't yet.

"In a couple of months I will be able to give you a pony tail." Randi kissed Daisy's nose, "Maybe by summer time."

"Momma?" Ireland walked into the nursery.

"What do you want? I'm busy. I have three loads of laundry to do and I have an online order to fill." Randi said. Ireland's lips quivered.

"Never mind." Ireland whispered and walked out of the room. She was turning seven in a couple of weeks, but she felt like her parents didn't care. Even though she had a part in a play, they didn't care about her. It was always about Daisy or Sailor's ice-skating. Lyric got to spend time in the clinic watching Dave. Ireland was just Ireland. Randi picked Daisy up and the basket of cloths and went downstairs.

"Here we go. Ride the washing machine." Randi put Daisy's car seat on the washer and threw the clothes in. Soon, the baby was smiling from the feeling below her. Randi chuckled watching her. Soon, Daisy's eyes started to close. "Nap time." Randi's ears perked up when she heard Ireland sobbing from her bedroom. Randi picked Daisy up and went upstairs. She laid the baby in her crib and went to Ireland and Lyric's room to see Ireland throwing up all over the floor, "IRELAND!" She grabbed a trashcan and slid it underneath Ireland. She felt her forehead. It was burning.

"I tr-tried t-telling you!!!!!" Ireland sobbed. Randi sighed.

"It's all right, Pumpkin." She said rubbing her back. Ireland lay on her bed, crying softly.

"Are you going to help me now or pay more attention to the others?" She whispered. Randi bit her lip.

"I'm paying attention to you." She said. Ireland shook her head.

"You wouldn't let me tell you I was sick. You snapped at me." Ireland said. Randi sighed as she pulled up the blanket around her. She kissed her daughter's cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'll go clean up this mess and then get you a Popsicle."

"Whatever." Ireland whimpered and turning around in bed. Randi got up and went to the bathroom to grab a few towels. She messed up this time.

* * *

Randi sat at the kitchen table, sipping some coffee as Dave walked in.

"How's Landsie?" He asked, taking his jacket off.

"Asleep. Her fever was one hundred and two so I gave her medication and she zonked out." Randi said softly.

"Good." Dave poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I'm a bad mother, Dave." Randi said. Dave frowned looking at her.

"You are not a bad mother. You're a terrific mother who is raising four terrific children." Dave said. Randi shook her head.

"Ireland tried telling me that she was sick, but I ignored her. Ireland s right. I've been ignoring her since Daisy was born." Randi said, "It's so hard, Dave. It's so hard giving each girl enough time. I don't want them to feel like I don't love them."

"They know you love them. You're helping them achieve their dreams. You helped Ireland practice her lines so she got the role. You let Lyric come help me in the clinic even though she's only five. She let Sailor skate. You're an amazing mother." He said.

"I don't want to turn into my mother." Randi said, "Everyone s already asking me to travel to Paris or Milan and I don't want to be my mother by leaving them here with you or gram."

"Then we'll come with you." Dave said, "it's been awhile since we've traveled, but you cannot give up your dreams either." Randi wiped her eyes and nodded.

"I know." She said softly, "I should go check on her." Dave nodded slowly. She slowly shuffled out of the room. It broke Dave's heart to see Randi questioning her mothering skills. She was the best mother he had ever known and she would always be.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	8. Lyric

****

March 12th, 2009

Ireland and Lyric's birthdays came and went. There were tons of presents and cake. It was a hectic time of year. Dave and Randi couldn't believe the girls were seven and six already. Those years had just flown buy. It seemed just yesterday when they were pregnant with them. They knew Daisy would be as old as them someday.

Ireland ran into her and Lyric's bedroom with Dixie right behind her. Lyric frowned slightly from the dollhouse as she looked up at her older sister.

"You know, you sound like a million elephants." Lyric said.

"Your face looks like a million elephants." Ireland winked and plopped down onto the bed.

"You know, I could totally tell Mom on you." Lyric said, "You're not supposed to be saying me things to me anymore."

"And you're not supposed to tattle anymore." Ireland pointed out.

"Fine." Lyric threw the mini Ireland doll at Ireland, "I don't want this in my house." 

"That's my house. That made it for me when you were a baby." She said. Lyric growled looking at Dixie.

"And they got you Dixie when you were a baby." Lyric said.

"Yup. I got everything first because I was first born." Ireland said.

"Well, at least they weren't gonna give me up when I was born." Lyric smirked. Ireland frowned deeply.

"Get out of my room." Ireland said.

"It's my room too." Lyric said.

"Get out of my room or I'm going to shove this doll down your throat." Ireland seethed with anger. Lyric stared at her and got up.

"Fine." Lyric walked out of the room. She wasn't about to fight Ireland. When she did, Ireland always won. Lyric knocked on Sailor's door. "Lori, can I come in?"

"No." Sailor said spinning around in circles. Lyric walked in anyway.

"What are you doing?" Lyric asked.

"Spinning." Sailor said finally stopping.

"But why are you spinning?" 

"Cause Krysta said I need to work on my spins." She said, "Can you leave now?"

"Do you like having me as a sister?" Lyric asked.

"No. Can you go?" Sailor asked. Lyric nodded and walked out. Lyric stood in the hallway looking around. Everyone was moody today. Lyric shuffled to the nursery.

"Mommy, is Daisy sleeping?" She asked softly carful not to wake anyone.

"No, baby, you can come in." Randi said as she nursed Daisy. Lyric walked in and stared at Daisy. "What's wrong? You look sad."

"I am." Lyric pulled up a stood and sat down.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked.

"I don't think I'm like the others." Lyric said. Randi frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Lyric sighed trying to get the right words.

"Ireland wants to be a star and so does Sailor, but I don't want to be." Lyric said.

"You want to be a doctor and mother. That's fine too." Randi said.

"I know." Lyric said, "But I think I'm smarter than them too." Randi smiled with amusement at her daughter. "Don't give me that look. I know Ireland skipped two grades, but I think I could too."

"You do?" Randi asked. Lyric nodded.

"I'm so bored, Mommy. Every where I'm bored except at the clinic." Lyric said. "I don't want to be in kindergarten anymore. All they do is colour. I want to do math and science."

"Maybe we can put you in a after school programme." Randi said.

"I want more." Lyric said, "I want school to be hard. Ireland is in forth grade and she's only a year older than me."

"I'll talk with your teacher In the morning, okay, Sweetheart?" Randi asked

"You promise, Mommy?" Lyric asked. Randi nodded.

"I promise to let you skip as many grade that is necessary as long as school will be challenging to you." Randi said.

"Even if I get to medical school when I'm twelve?" Lyric asked. Randi giggled softly as she began to burp Daisy.

"Yes, Baby. I want you to be challenged." Randi said, "Even if that means you're a doctor at fifteen." Lyric's face brightened up.

"Thank you so much, Mommy!!" Lyric jumped up, squealing and ran out of the nursery. Randi sighed softly. Maybe this whole Lyric being unhappy was her fault. She should have realized that Lyric was unhappy. Her six-year-old shouldn't be so unhappy.

March 26th, 2009

Dave sat behind Randi slowly brushing her hair. They were finally having an evening alone. Randi's grandmother was watching the girls so Dave rented the honeymoon suite at the local hotel.

"Mmmm, I want to marry you again." She smiled softly.

"Well, our anniversary is this week, so you can pretend you are." He said, "We can renew our vows in a couple of years if you want." Randi smiled and nodded.

"That would be nice." She said. Dave kissed her neck.

"You think Daisy is okay?" He asked. Randi shrugged.

"I think she is fine. She's almost six months old she's getting independent." Randi smiled softly, "Can you believe she's getting this old this fast? It seems like yesterday We gave birth to her."

"We should have another one." Dave said. Randi laughed loudly.

"Not for a couple of years. I need to let y body get better." Randi said, "Plus, work is starting to get extremely busy."

"You're not going to miss Ireland's play with you?" Dave asked.

"Never." Randi lay on the bed and smiled, "Can you believe she's growing up as fast as she has?" Dave sighed slightly, looking at his wife.

"Let's not think of the girls right now, Randi." Dave said, "Let's pretend we're single and not parents." Randi giggled.

"So, you picked me up at the bar?" She asked. Dave nodded.

"I saw you sitting at the bar nursing a margarita in one hand. That slutty outfit you were wearing caught my eye." Dave said.

"I made that slutty outfit." Randi said. Dave arched his eyebrow.

"You make clothes for a living?" He asked. Randi nodded as she sat up.

"I make everything I wear, except my shoes." She said.

"Even your bra?" Dave asked.

"Oh I rarely wear a bra, Mr…."

"Doctor. Doctor Malucci, but you can call me Dave." Dave said. "How is it that no man has snatched you up yet?"

"I guess it's because I'm too frisky in bed. They don't like it hard." Randi said. Dave growled playfully grabbing Randi's waist.

"I like it frisky and hard." He said.

"Oh great." Randi smiled, "I have a body like a twenty year old, not like a woman who has given birth to four children."

"Me too. I have a six pack." Dave winked and began to kiss her. Randi wrapped her arms around him with a smile.

"I love having no kids." She whispered. Dave chuckled against her lips.

"I love having no kids more than you." He said.

"You don't have to nurse them though." Randi pointed out.

"You will be nursing someone tonight." Dave winked playfully.

"I think I can handle you." She said. This was exactly what they needed. Ever since Dave's kidnapping they hadn't really had a nice moment alone, but now…now they were alone with each other and they were going to enjoy every moment of it.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	9. The Big Day

****

April 10th, 2009

_Dave ran out of the medic tent. People we screaming for help and it was his job to help them. A bomb had been dropped. It had felt like an earthquake. He had fallen to the ground. It took Dave a few minutes to realize what had happened. Dave pushed his gun out of the way and ran to the aide of his friend, Steven._

"God, man, it hurts." Steve groaned. Dave nodded as he picked him up.

"I know. You have shrapnel in you leg. I need to get it out." He said running back into the medic tent. He carefully lay Steve on one of the bed.

"Where is everyone?" He groaned.

"They left." Dave said cleaning Steve's leg. What could he say? All of them died for the two of them? He wanted Steve to get better not worry.

"Oh god. Drugs. I need drugs, Malucci." Steve groaned.

"I cant. We have nothing. I'm sorry." Dave said. Steven groaned in agony as Dave began to stitch up the wound. "I'm sorry."

"Just do it." Steven cried. Dave bit his lip as he stitched it up. He hated doing this to his friend with no drugs. He glanced up out of the tent and saw three soldiers from the enemy side coming to check out the damage. Dave's heart pounded as he sped up his stitching.

"We got to go." Dave said. Steve grunted. He was slowly loosing consciousness. Dave looked around him as he bandaged up the leg. There was barely any place to hide him. Dave tipped over one of the tables as quiet as he could and lay a blanket down. "Come on." Dave slowly picked his friend up and walked over to the blanket. He lowered him down, "Just stay still and make no noise."

Dave stood up and walked to the door. The soldiers were digging through a pile of body parts looking for jewelry. Dave edged his way along the tent trying not to direct attention to himself. His life and Steve's lives were in his hands. Dave raised his gun at them. They needed to get out of here. He began to shot. The two soldiers looked up as they were taken off guard.

"Die, mother fuckers." Dave cried as the bullets shot into the soldiers. Both of them fell to the ground, bleeding from everywhere. Dave stared at them. He frowned deeply. There were only two soldiers dead. Wasn't there a third? "Oh fuck."

Dave felt two hands grab him and he was thrown to the ground. He looked up into the eyes of his enemy. The other solider. Dave's heart raced. He would be shot and then Steve would be shot. His mother would be so upset getting that call.

The solider was saying something to Dave, but he couldn't understand the language he was speaking. A gun was being pressed to Dave's forehead. He was twenty-three and he was going to die. Suddenly, a loud shot rang out and Dave was covered in blood. The solider fell onto him.

"God." Dave grunted pushing the body off of him. He looked over to the medic tent and saw Steve standing there holding a gun.

"I couldn't let you die." He said as he passed out.

* * *

"Dave? Dave, where did you go?" Dave opened his eyes and looked at his therapist.

"Gulf War again." He said softly. His therapist nodded.

"Steve saving your life again?" She asked. Dave nodded.

"Yeah. _Again_. I thought these sessions were supposed to get rid of my nightmares from the kidnappings." Dave said.

"We're trying to get to the root of all your troubles, Dr. Malucci." She said, "I've seen so many men and women with dreams and problems after the war. It's not a rare thing."

"I don't want to remember the war. Do you know how long it took me to forget about it??" Dave sat up, "It wasn't until the birth of my first child nine years later that I could finally sleep at night, but now I cant! Charles still haunts me every night."

"He's not the only thing that haunts you." She said. "When you dream, is the solider Charles sometimes?" Dave looked away.

"This session is over." He said.

"Dave, please." The therapist said, "just answer my question."

"Sometimes." Dave said with frustration, "Sometimes the solider will fade into Charles and Steve doesn't get there in time."

"I see…"

"Can I go now?" Dave asked.

"Are you sure you want to go?" She asked. Dave ran his hand through his hair.

"Bye. I'll see you next week." Dave left the office as quickly as he could. He wasn't paying this woman to conjure up images he had long forgotten. He was paying her to get rid of Charles.

April 24th, 2009

Ireland's hands were shaking as Randi fixed her hair. Tonight was the big night. She was playing Linda in her school's rendition of _Death of a Salesman_. No one thought she could do it. Oh you're too young to play Linda, they all said, but Ireland would show them. She knew she was a good actress. Oh yes. She would show them. She looked at her mother.

"I'm nervous, Mom." She said quietly. Randi smiled softly.

"It's normal to be nervous, but I know you can do this, Ireland." Randi said.

"I wish the girls were here to see it." Ireland admitted.

"Elizabeth is video taping it. We'll show them the tape in the morning. They will love it." Randi smiled softly swatting Ireland's butt softly. "Go out there and wow them." Ireland nodded slowly.

"I need to get on stage." She said biting her lip. This was it. Her acting debut. 

"Make me proud, Baby." Randi kissed her and went out to the audience. She sat next to Dave; "She looks fantastic."

"Of course she does." Dave whispered as the curtains opened up. There was Ireland and Cooper Johnson on stage. Ireland got out of a bed and put a robe around her. It was a little too big. She walked to a fake outdoor set looking at Cooper who was out there.

"Willy!" She cried.

"It's all right. I came back." Cooper said.

"Why? What happened?" Ireland narrowed her eyes at Cooper. "Did something happen, Willy?" Cooper shook his head.

"No, nothing happened." He said.

"Did you smash up the car?" Ireland asked. Her heart was racing but she was starting to calm down. Everyone was watching her. She could handle that.

"I said nothing happened. Did you hear me?" He asked.

"Don't you feel well?" Ireland asked. Randi smiled brightly at Dave.

"She is wonderful." She whispered. Dave smiled back. They sat there quietly as they watched the play proceed. They smiled brightly when Ella came on stage, stumbling with her lines slightly. Ireland was amazing. Randi was floored. When the final scene came up, Randi bit her lip. Ireland was dressed in a silky black dress that Randi had made especially for this play. She looked great.

"Go on, Charlie. I want to, just for a minute. I never got a chance to say good bye." Ireland walked up to the gravestone. She looked so sad. Randi's heart was breaking. "Forgive me, Dear. I can not cry. I don't know what it is, but I can't cry. I don't understand it. Why did you ever do that? Help me, Willy. I can't cry. It seems to me that you're just an another trip. I keep expecting you. Willy, dear, I can't cry. I keep expecting you. Why did you do it? I search and search and I search, and I can't understand it, Willy. I….I made the last payment on the house today. Today dear. And there'll be nobody home." A small sob rises in Ireland. "We're free and clear." Tears streamed down Ireland's cheek. "We're free….We're free…." Jeremy Austin comes up behind her. She starts sobbing freely. Jeremy helps her off stage and the curtain falls. Randi stood up and started to cheer.

"That's our baby!!!!" She cheered. Dave clapped rapidly.

* * *

Ireland ran into her father's arms backstage after the play was all over with. Dave smiled brightly as he wrapped his arms around his eldest daughter.

"Did you see me, Daddy?? Did you see me??" She hugged him.

"Yes, baby. I saw you." Dave hugged her tightly, "I'm so proud of you. You were fantastic." Ireland's eyes twinkled with happiness.

"We got you roses." Randi handed Ireland a dozen white roses. Ireland's eyes filled with tears. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm so happy." Ireland said. Randi chuckled softly and hugged her daughter.

"I can see that, Baby." She said. Ireland looked at her parents.

"I want to do this for the rest of my life." She said.

"And you can." Dave kissed her head. Little did they know, there was a scout sitting in that crowd that night and he wrote Ireland's name in his little black note book of up and coming stars. Ireland's future was bigger than any of them expected.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join http://groups.yahoo.com/group/TAK_Update/


	10. Showing off

****

May 8th, 2009

Randi could tell Dave was a little creeped out about being forty-one. She was glad he didn't go out and buy a Lamborghini though. Sure, they _may_ be able to afford one, but she didn't want one.

Randi sat in the parent waiting room with Daisy as Lyric took a placement test. Daisy was sitting up and crawling now so Randi had to keep a good eye on her. A woman probably the same age as herself wouldn't stop looking at Randi.

"Excuse me. I hate to bother you, but are you Miranda Malucci?" She asked. Randi glanced at the woman and nodded.

"Been that for awhile now." Randi smiled politely.

"I'm like…I love you. I'm wearing your shirt right now." She said pulling her blazer off. Randi looked at the woman's shirt.

"Oh yes. That was my summer line a while ago." She said.

"Sarah Smith." She extended her hand. Randi glanced at Daisy and shook Sarah's hand. Sometimes she loved meeting fans like these, but not when she was being herself. Today she was Randi Malucci, mom of four girls and not Miranda Malucci and at work.

"A pleasure." Randi said turning her attention back to Daisy.

"Is that your daughter? I knew you were pregnant awhile ago." Sarah said. Randi nodded.

"Daisy yeah." She said.

"Sorry to hear what happened to your husband last summer. I know it must have been a hard thing to go through." Sarah said.

"Yeah, thanks." Randi picked up a magazine with one of her dresses on the cover. _I need to get this issue_.

"How many shops do you have?" Sarah asked her. _I'm not going to get any reading done am I? _ Randi looked at Sarah.

"I have one here down town, One in Los Angeles, One in New York city, one in Milan, one in Paris, and one in Tokyo." Randi said. "We're hoping to open another one in New York and Milan."

"Wow. That's impressive." Sarah said, "I'm only a doctor."

"So is my husband. He has his own clinic." Randi said. 

"So I've read. My husband is a doctor as well. He runs Mercy Hospital." Sarah said. Randi smiled softly. _So this woman wants to compete with me? I'll show her._

"How many kids do you have? I'm assuming you have one since you're here." Randi put the magazine down. Daisy crawled over to a pile of blocks.

"I have three boys and one girl." Sarah said, "You have four girls?" Randi nodded.

"Yeah, Ireland, Lyric, Sailor, and daisy." She said, "Yours?"

"Alexander, Brett, Christopher, and Eden." Sarah smiled, "My Eden is in third grade, but she's taking the fifth grade placement test."

"So is my Lyric." She smiled, "She's in kindergarten. She's six. My Ireland is seven and entering fifth grade also." Sarah's smile faded. Randi smiled smugly as she looked at Daisy. "My other daughter, Sailor is a figure skater. She's expected to go to Olympic trials in five or six years. She'll be the youngest girl ever." 

"That's….nice." Sarah said. Randi smiled. She won. "I know My Eden got close to a hundred. I'm sure yours did too."

"Probably." Randi smiled. Suddenly there came a screeching down the hallway. Eden and Lyric ran into the waiting room.

"Momma! I passed!" Lyric cried. She held the test up proudly.

"Let me see." Randi looked at the test and there was a giant red ninety-seven. Randi's eyes widened, "Oh Lyric!"

"I did good huh?" Lyric said. Randi hugged Lyric.

"You did very good." She said. Sarah looked at Eden.

"How about you?" She asked.

"I passed." Eden said.

"With what?" Sarah asked her. Randi smiled to herself as she picked Daisy up. She wanted to hear this one.

"A seventy-eight." Eden said. Sarah frowned deeply.

"Come on. Let's go." Sarah said as she took Eden's hand. Randi giggled as she patted Lyric's head.

"I'm very proud of you, sweetheart." Randi said, "Let's go tell Daddy and the others." Lyric skipped with happiness out of the school. Now her and Ireland would be in the same class. Ireland wouldn't like that. As Randi buckled Daisy into her carseat, She thought about Lyric. She would be eight when she entered Junior high. She would be eleven when entering high school. When she turned twenty-two, she would be called Dr. Lyric Malucci. That thought scared Randi. She was a freshman in high school when she lost her virginity. Lyric would be eleven. That REALLY scared Randi.

May 22nd, 2009

Randi sat in from of the mirror checking her make up and her newly curled hair. She was about to throw up. Dave glanced at her.

"You look very pale." He said. Randi nodded as she glanced at him.

"Yeah well it isn't every day Oprah asks you to sit in the front row for fashion reference." Randi said. Dave chuckled softly.

"I guarantee you that she wont call on you." He said as Sherri walked into the green room.

"Mrs. Malucci, we need you on stage right now. Francie Fisher had to cancel on us." Sherri said. Randi blushed deeply.

"For the f-fashion show?" Randi asked. Sherri nodded.

"Yes. Please come this way." She said as she put the microphone on Randi. Randi smiled slightly as she secured it on her belt; "The models are all wearing your clothes. Here are your index cards. Thank you for doing this, Mrs. Malucci." Randi looked at Dave with large eyes.

"I'll be in the front row. You'll do great." Dave smiled. Randi nodded slowly as Sherri led her onto the stage. This was unreal. She wasn't here. She wasn't here staring at Oprah. She was saying something but it wasn't registering in Randi's head.

"Ah…I make clothes." She sputtered out. Oprah chuckled.

"That's why you're here." She said sitting down. Randi sat next to her, "Your plus size line is absolutely gorgeous. It's about time someone made something that wasn't a moo moo." Randi smiled.

"I agree." Randi took a deep breath. Oprah smiled softly.

"You've never been on TV have you?" She asked.

"Press conferences yes, but not like this." Randi smiled.

"Well, relax. It'll go just fine. Live TV isn't as bad as every one thinks." She said as the red light went on. The audience clapped. Randi looked at Dave. He winked at her. "Welcome back. A couple years ago, I was looking for a dress that was...I don't know stylish but comfortable. You all know how hard that is. Well, I came across a small shop in down town Chicago. It had a slew of wonderful clothes and I am pleased to have Miranda Malucci here who you all must know by now. She's world famous."

"World Famous." Randi chuckled.

"You are. She's here today to show off her new plus size line of clothes that I know you all will absolutely love." Oprah said.

"Being big and finding something that fits is absolutely dreadful." Randi said, "But my line is form fitting, but not too much to make it uncomfortable. Our first model is Candi. She's wearing my red sundress. Everyone has a part on his or her body that they want to accent and this dress accents her breasts. The plunging neck line leaves nothing to the imagination."

"I love how it makes the waist look smaller." Oprah said.

"The fancy work of placing fabric differently." Randi smiled at the model, "That dress retail only seventy-five dollars." The crowd ooohed. Randi smiled at Dave. He gave her a thumbs up.

"That is absolutely gorgeous." Oprah said.

"The next dress is a black silk number that retails around a hundred. It's perfect for any black tie event." Randi said. The rest of the show went perfectly for Randi. She showed eight affordable outfits. This was good publicity for Randi Wear. Everyone loved every piece that was shown and still when the show was she hadn't believed she was on national TV. Dave pried her off of the chair. She giggled wildly. "Dave, I was on TV." He smiled.

"I know. I'm proud of you." Dave said.

"This has been unrealistic." Randi pushed her blond curls off of her face. Randi watched as the janitors swept up the aisles. Dave watched the joy and excitement in Randi's eyes. He smiled softly.

"Would you like to go to the hard rock café?" he asked.

"I'm starved." She admitted.

"Good." He slipped her sweater around her shoulders. Randi smiled at Dave. This was still very sereal for Randi. She didn't believe it actually happened until people at the Hard Rock Café walked up to her inquiring about her line. Sales would probably go up by fifty percent and that was a-okay by Randi.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	11. Ice Princess

****

July 4th, 2009

Andrew opened up the playpen and set it on the grass. Dave laid the plaid blanket inside. Randi put Daisy and Anderson in after it was all straightened out. They were going to have a nice picnic and watch the fireworks. It seemed to be a tradition and this year Elizabeth and Randi weren't walking whales.

"Mommy, can we go swimming please? We'll be careful," Ella asked flicking her strawberry blond hair off of her shoulder.

"You can wade in the water but don't go over your knees." Elizabeth said giving her a look, "You too Sailor. Don't go above your knees, all right, Sweetheart?" Sailor nodded and ran after the older girls. Randi smiled softly as she sat down at the picnic table.

"SO, Liz, have you and Andrew discussed the Marriage thing?"

"Oh…A little bit." Elizabeth blushed slightly, "He wants to get married July of next year so we might do it the next Independence Day." Randi smiled softly.

"That sounds perfect." Randi said, "Could I make your dress?"

"Oh god yes!" Elizabeth clapped her hands; "I want a real dress this time. I won't be pregnant so I can." Randi nodded.

"I'll start sketching stuff out soon." She said watching the girls' splash in the water, "Would you think we'd be here eight years ago?" Elizabeth shook her head.

"No offence, but I never pictured the two of us best friends." Elizabeth said. Randi laughed. She was right. She never expected it either.

"No offence taken, Lizzie." She said, "Now we have six kids between us. Do you want anymore?" Elizabeth shrugged.

"I doubt it. I'm not exactly young." She said, "I have one boy and one girl. It's perfect." Randi nodded. "Sonny is perfect. I can't imagine having another child, but if one comes then great."

"Sounds like each of my girls." Randi smiled as she looked over at Andrew and Dave who were playing tetherball. They looked pretty hot bouncing around like that getting all sweaty.

"So tell me." Dave said as he hit the ball to Andrew, "How's fatherhood really treating you?" Andrew laughed.

"It's pretty hard, but seeing Sonny grow up is great." Sonny said, "Can you believe he and Daisy are almost nine months?"

"It's unbelievable. Daisy is standing and flexing her legs. I think she's going to walk soon. She's an early bloomer." Dave said.

"Sonny isn't yet. He's standing but that's about it." Andrew said.

"He'll get there. Don't worry." Dave said wiping the sweat off of his forehead. He danced over and Randi and Elizabeth.

"Hey. Congrats about Lyric passing that test. That's really great." Andrew said. Dave smiled.

"Thank you. I'm really proud of her. I can't believe I have these three…four smart girls. Who knew we would get these prodigies when Randi and I decided to mix our DNA together." He said laughed loudly. "You still looking for a job?" Andrew nodded.

"Yeah. Mercy was an ass laying me off. Fuck the budget cuts. They're not going to ever find a good pediatrician like me again." He said. Dave nodded in agreement. He has seen Andrew work.

"Well, I can always use help at the clinic since your lovely fiancée needs to be at county more." Dave said. Andrew shook his head.

"I can't ask you to hire me." Andrew said, "You're my friend."

"Exactly." He said, "I really need the help and I would love to have you work with me. I need a pediatrician." Andrew smiled.

"I would be honoured to work with you. Thank you. Lizzie will be relieved." Andrew said.

* * *

Dave hugged Randi as she and Daisy snuggled into him.

"I love this holiday." Randi smiled. Dave ran his hand over Daisy's red hair and nodded.

"So do I." He said. 

"Shhhhh." Lyric shushed them; "It's starting." Sure enough fireworks began to go off in the air. Daisy jumped in Randi's arms and she began to bawl.

"Awww. Poor baby." Randi bounced the baby. Dave chuckled.

"Daisy Bug doesn't like the booms, I guess." Dave said.

"Doesn't look like Sonny does either." Randi said glancing over at Elizabeth who was bouncing Anderson on her lap. She flashed her a smile. 

Maybe next year Daisy and Anderson will enjoy the fireworks a little bit more. Especially if there was a wedding that was going to that place. Randi looked at Dave and smiled. She loved these family outings. She appreciated Dave a lot more since his kidnapping and hearing him hire Andrew warmed her heart.

July 18th, 2009

Randi sprayed Sailor's brown curls with hair spray. She could tell Sailor was both excited and nervous about her first competition. She had only been training with Krysta for less than a year, but Krysta insisted that Sailor was ready. Randi hadn't seen her skate yet. She was waiting for this moment. Sailor was entered in the juniors skating competition. She was the youngest person there. The only person close to her age was a very good six-year-old.

Sailor was wearing a green skating outfit today that Randi had made for her. It was a green sequined leotard with a see through green skirt. It brought out Sailor's hazel eyes. Krysta walked up to them with a soft smile.

"Are you getting ready, Sailor Dear?" She asked her.

"Yes. I'm going to do very good." Sailor grinned. She was going to dance to Sara Mcglaughin's 'Angel'. Sailor picked it out herself. "I'm going to win the gold medal they're giving away."

"That's my girl." Randi smiled softly.

"Momma, you can go sit with the others. I'll be fine here."

"Are you sure?" Randi asked. Sailor nodded.

"I'll see you on the ice." Sailor lisped slightly. Randi kissed her cheek and walked out to the stand. She sat next to Ireland.

"She's ready." Randi said. "And she looks so beautiful."

"She's always beautiful." Lyric said. Randi smiled softly.

"You're right." She said as Sailor took the ice.

"Now our next skater is Sailor Malucci from right here in Chicago. This is her very first competition, so wish her some luck. She will be dancing to 'Angel'." The announced said over the intercom. Dave and Randi cheered for their little girl. She looked so grown up standing there. Who would have guessed she was only three?

"You can do it, Baby." Randi whispered. The piano intro began. Sailor began to glide across the ice along with Sarah's voice

__

In the arms of the angels, fly away from here from this star called…

Sailor began to do her layback spin. Slowly lowering her head and shoulders and she turned. She seemed so beautiful. She broke out of the spin and began skating close to the edge of the rink.

__

So tired of the straight life in every way too. There's vultures and thieves at your back.

Sailor took in a deep breath. This was it. She wanted her Momma and Daddy to cheer for her. She took off the edge of her skate as she attempted her first public double axel. She made two and a half revolutions before she landed perfectly on her skate. She smiled brightly as she held out her arms and leg.

"That's my girl!!" Randi cried. "God, Dave, she's beautiful."

"I know." Dave whispered as he watched Sailor do her spiral sequence backward on the ice.

__

You are pulled from the wreckage of your silence reverie and in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort here. You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here.

After a perfect single axel, sailor went into a sit spin until the music slowly. She held out her arms and stopped. The crow cheered for the tiny three-year-old.

"SAILOR!!!!" Dave cried. Ireland and Lyric bounced and cheered with happiness. Sailor skated into the arms of Krysta.

"Did I do good?" She asked.

"You did wonderful!!" Krysta hugged her as the announcer announced her scores. It put her in first place. Sailor cheered. Randi jumped down from the stand and ran over to her daughter.

"Sailor, you did it!" Randi scooped her up. "I'm so proud of you."

"I knew you would be." Sailor grinned. Soon, Sailor skated onto the ice to accept her very first medal. It may be a small competition, but every world famous skater had to start somewhere. 

Sailor stared at her medal with awe. She was the youngest person in the competition history to win a gold medal. Dave and Randi were so proud of her. All the early morning practices and falling asleep at the dinner table, was worth it. In a mere half year, Sailor had come a long way.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	12. A moment

****

August 18th, 2009

Daisy pulled herself up on her now sturdy legs. She peered over her shoulder and looked at her parents who were watching TV. She giggled softly. She let go of the coffee and grinned.

"Dada!!!" She squealed. Dave and Randi's heads wiped around at the sound of her first words. She bounced as she stood.

"What did you say, Daze?" Dave got up not believing this.

"Dada!!" She clapped her hands with happiness. Randi gasped.

"Oh my god." Randi whispered. Daisy extended her hands towards Dave as she lifted up her right foot. Randi's eyes widened. "You can do it, Baby." Dave knelt down.

"Come on, Daisy. Come to Daddy." He said. Daisy giggled and took her first step and then a second before falling into Dave's arms. "Oh my god! You did it!" Tears formed in Randi's eyes.

"Sh-She's only ten months, Dave." She said.

"And she said her first words as she was taking her first steps. What a girl." Dave got up and tossed Daisy into the air.

"Can you say Mama, Daisy?" Randi asked, "Say mama."

"Mama!" Daisy giggled. Dave and Randi's jaws dropped.

"You've been holding out on us girl." He said. Daisy bounced in Dave's arms. Her red curls bounced around her face. Randi grinned brightly.

"How did we get such amazing and smart girls?" Randi asked.

"I have no idea." Dave said. Daisy giggled as he put her back down. She started to walk again to Randi. She grabbed her legs.

"Gosh, Daisy. You're growing up too quickly." Randi sighed. Daisy bounced on her legs with giggles. "I'm serious, Dave. We did something right. Ireland is an amazing actress. Lyric is already smart in the doctor department. Sailor is a skating prodigy and now Daisy is walking and talking at ten months."

"It's amazing really." He smiled. Randi picked Daisy up.

"Now you don't need to get Mommy a birthday present. This is perfect." Randi smiled. She had nearly forgotten that her birthday was in twelve days. She was turning thirty-six. She wasn't freaked out about this birthday. Randi walked out back and sat on the stairs. 

She watched the girls who were in the back yard. Lyric was sitting at the picnic table reading one of Dave's medical books. Sailor was on top of the jungle gym, stretching. Ireland was singing as she slid down the slid. Randi chuckled as she put Daisy down. "Have fun."

"Shh, Mommy." Lyric mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Baby Doll." Randi smiled watching Daisy going into the daisy garden, "What are you reading about today?"

"C.O.P.D." Lyric smiled.

"I don't know what that it." Randi said. Lyric sighed deeply.

"Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease, mother." She rolled her eyes. Randi smiled weakly and looked back at Daisy. 

Sometimes having conversations with her daughters made her feel very stupid. She had no idea what Lyric was talking about and her daughter was only six. At least she could dance around Lyric when it came to designing clothes. Randi chuckled to herself.

"Mama!" Daisy called out. Randi looked at her. She was sitting in a pile of daisies. She had one stuck in her red curls. Randi chuckled.

"What are you doing silly girl?" She got up and went into the daisy patch. She sat down next to Daisy.

A cool breeze washed over her. A new smell entered Randi's nose. She closed her eyes, trying to pin point it. She heard a tiny whispered in her ears and felt arms wraparound her neck. A small kiss was placed on her cheek. Randi opened her eyes and looked around. No one was there but Daisy eating a daisy. Tear's prickled at her eyes.

"He's loves you, Mommy." Sailor walked up to her smiling.

"Wh-Who?" She whispered looking at her. Sailor giggled softly.

"Aaron of course." She laughed and skipped away. Randi's chest tightened as she felt the arms slip away from her neck. Randi turned around.

"Don't go." She whispered. Tears finally trickling down her cheek. "Aaron, please. I need you."

"You have us, Momma." Ireland jumped off of the swings. She looked at her eldest daughter, "But you always have Aaron. He kisses you every night when you sleep. He's the one who made us the way we are." Randi stared at her. She smiled softly.

"I love you, girls." She said. Ireland chuckled.

"We know you do." Randi looked down at Daisy. She was talking to the air. Randi smiled knowing she wasn't just talking to the air.

"Thank you, Aaron." She whispered, "Thank you so much."

September 2nd, 2009

__

Dave slowly opened his eyes. It was dark where ever he was. It smelled like wet dirt. Where was he and why did his head hurt? He tried to move but he couldn't. His hands were tied.

"What the fuck?" he grunted. Things were starting to come back. He headed towards the clinic for a chart and hands grabbed him. He hit his head as he was being dragged out. That's all he could remember. Who took him? He could hear footsteps above his head. He was in a basement.

Dave tugged on the ropes that were around his wrist a little bit harder. The knots were done very good. Whoever tied them knew what they were doing. A door opened and light spilled onto the floor. Heavy footsteps walked down the creaky stairs. Dave's heart beat loudly in his chest. Fear made his body tremble.

"Look who's away." Dave looked up at his kidnapper.

"Charles, what the fuck do you want?" He asked with anger.

"To torture you and then kill you." Charles smiled softly, "That sounds pretty cool now doesn't it." Dave shook his head.

"No. I want to go home." He said.

"Awwww. Daddy wants to go home to his wittle home." Charles mocked him. Dave's lips quivered slightly. Charles lit a cigarette and blew the smoke in Dave's face. Dave began coughing.

"Get the fuck away from me you insane bastard." He coughed.

"Or what?" Charles asked putting the cigarette out on Dave's leg. 

"AHH!!!" Dave screamed. He pulled at the ropes around his wrists as he writhed in pain. Charles cackled in happiness.

"Get used to the pain, Dr. Malucci." He said walking up the stairs. Dave tried pulling on the ropes again. God, he hoped Randi was okay. He hoped the baby was okay. If Charles laid a single finger on him Dave would murder him.

"Help!!" Dave yelled. For the next hour, he screamed at the top of his lungs. His voice started to get horse. He needed water but he didn't dare ask Charles for any of it. He would probably poison it. "Fine, Charles!! You win!! You fucking win!!"

Dave didn't hear anything upstairs. He didn't hear any movement or even any laughter. He wondered where Charles was. Were he near Randi and the girls? He couldn't think like that. He needed to think positively. He would be found soon and he would be home with his family soon.

* * *

Dave sighed deeply and looked at his therapist with a frown.

"I'm uncomfortable reliving that experience and you know it." Dave said. She nodded slowly but didn't answer, "But you want me to talk about it. You want me to get rid of my nightmares."

"Don't you want that too?" She asked. Dave nodded.

"Very much so." He sighed. "I thought I would be cured by now."

"Cured. I see." She said.

"You see?" Dave sat up and looked at her; "I want Charles gone."

"Has he contacted you at all recently?" His therapist asked. Dave shook his head.

"No. No contact. Just the contact that he has in my head." He said.

"How are your sleeping patterns, Dave?" She asked.

"Now that Daisy sleeps through the night I only get up twice a night." He said.

"That's an improvement. How would you feel if I upped your dosage of sleeping pills?" Dave bit his lip slightly.

"I do need sleep." He said.

"I'll prescribe you some then. I'll also recommend you taking more time off from work and maybe get away from the kids and relax." She said, "try to eliminate a lot of your stresses and see if that helps. It may sound stupid, but try redecorating the waiting room of your clinic. That's where you were kidnapped from. It may help." Dave nodded slowly.

"I'll try it. It's been over a year and I'm just sick of this."

"I fully understand. Our hour is up, but maybe next week we can talk about your father?" The therapist suggested.

"Oh can't wait." He said sarcastically, "Thank you. I'll see you next week." He sighed softly as he left the room. He was so sick of these goddamn meetings. He had to remember why he was doing this. He wanted his life back.

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	13. Dreams

****

September 16th, 2009

A new school year had started and both Ireland and Lyric started fifth grade. They both loved it and loved being in the same class. Sailor was also in school. It was a little hard to put her in preschool but it was what she wanted. Now, Daisy was the last one at home. It was bittersweet really. She was nearly a year old and she would be going to school before Randi knew it. That frightened her.

"Great, thank you, Jean Paul. We'll be there with bells on. I promise" She smiled hanging up the phone. Dave glanced at her.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"How would you like to have Christmas in Paris this year?" She asked. Dave nodded.

"That would be great." Dave smiled, "You have a show?"

"Yeah I do. There is this huge fashion show there and I'm the guest of honour." She said smiling proudly, "It'll be a week there."

"Great. Drew can run the clinic himself while I'm gone." He said.

"I think that's a great idea." Randi said. "Oh, Skater Magazine wants to interview Sailor, but I told them they need to wait."

"How much of an interview can they get from a three year old?"

"That's what I said." She laughed as she sat on Dave's lap.

"Well hello there, little lady." He smiled at her. Randi puckered her lips playfully. It took every will in Dave's body not to grab and kiss her.

"Hi." Randi winked. "Daisy is asleep. You're on your break. I'm on my break. We have some free time." Dave arched his eyebrow.

"Free time to do what?" He asked. Randi leaned over showing him her cleavage.

"Oh I think you know." She whispered in his ear. Dave shivered.

"Mmmm yeah I know." He said looking around him. "How about you take some dictation on the desk right over there?" Dave suggested to her. Randi smiled as she slid off of his lap.

"I would love to. Dr. Malucci." She picked up the laptop and set it on the shelf. Sex wasn't worth breaking her new laptop. She the swept everything else onto the floor. Dave burst into laughter.

"Lord woman. You're cleaning that up afterwards." He said.

"Whatever." She winked at him playfully. Dave locked the office door and walked over to the desk. Randi looked so hot sitting there in a clingy dress. His hand went up her smooth leg. She must have just waxed. Dave grinned at Randi brightly. He was already getting excited.

"You're so god damn gorgeous." He said lifting her dress up to around her waist. God she looked so amazing for having four children. She was wearing her silky black thong underwear.

"You're not half bad yourself either." Randi giggled as she lifted her hips up. Dave slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of her panties and slowly slid them off. He threw them to the floor and smiled softly. "You need to get your pants off."

"Yes, Ma'am." He said unbuckling his pants. Dave winked and pulled them down exposing his large erection. Randi giggled with a growl, "Are you laughing at my penis?" She shook her head.

"We've never had sex on the desk have we?" She asked.

"I don't think so." He said. "We've had sex in too many places for me to remember. We had sex on the admit desk at work."

"I remember." Randi said as Dave walked closer to her. He slipped his arm around her waist.

"I love you, Randi." He said pushing himself against her.

"God…Love you too." Randi shuddered feeling him fill her. She would never ever get tired of feeling Dave inside of her They would be old and grey and he would still be turning her on.

September 30th, 2009

_Dave watched Daisy as she slept in her crib. She would be a year old in a couple of weeks and she was already amazing him every day. She was walking and talking. She was remarkable._

"She's cute isn't she?" Dave turned around to see Charles standing in the doorway. Dave stood up.

"What?" Dave asked.

"My daughter. She's cute, huh?" Charles asked walking up to the crib. Dave pushed him.

"She's my daughter. Don't you dare go near her." Dave snarled.

"Excuse me?" Charles frowned. "What kind of drugs are you on? She's mine. She has been since fertilization." Dave shook his head.

"You're a crazy bastard." Dave growled.

"Daddy?" Ireland stepped into the room.

"Ireland, go call the police." Dave said. She looked at him.

"Daddy, who is this man?" She asked.

"It's okay Gracie." Charles said picking Daisy up out of the crib, "Take Chrissy downstairs." Ireland took Daisy out of the room.

"What the fuck is going on?" Dave asked.

"You met a couple of my kids. I have two others, Avalon and Abigail." Charles said, "My wife is expecting our first son."

"You're lying." Dave growled leaving the room and stalking down the stairs. Randi glanced up at him. She was nearly nine months pregnant from the look of it.

"May I help you?" She looked at him.

"Where are the girls?" Dave asked him. Randi hauled herself up.

"Charlie, who is this man?" Randi asked him. Dave gasped.

"It's me, Randi. God damn it." He cried, "I'm your husband."

"No you're not." She said. Dave stalked up to her and grabbed her arms.

"It's me, Randi!!" He cried.

"Let go of me!!" Randi cried, "Charlie!!" Charles grabbed Dave.

"Don't you ever touch my wife you prick." He growled.

"She's not your fucking wife, Charles!!!" Dave yelled.

"Oh god…" Randi clutched her stomach in pain. "Oh god."

"Are you okay?" Charles ran over to her.

"The baby…s-something's wrong…" She moaned. Dave stared at her.

"I'm a doctor." He whispered. Charles looked at him.

"Then help her!" Charles cried. Dave stared at Randi. He could see in her eyes that Randi had no clue who he was. He ran over to Randi and helped her to the floor. "Will she be okay?"

"I don't know." Dave whispered. As if in an instant, Randi was screaming and Dave was holding a baby boy. Charles took him and handed him to Randi.

"Oh Charlie." She whispered looking at the baby, "he's so gorgeous."

"He looks exactly like you, Randi." Charles grinned.

"Let's name him Riley." Randi said. 

"Th-That's my middle name, Randi." Dave whispered looking at her. Charles, Randi, and the four girls ignored him as they looked at the new baby; "You guys belong with me not him."

"Riley has Avalon's nose, Sweetie." Charles chuckled.

"H-Her name is Lyric." Dave said.

* * *

"Christ, Dave. Wake up." Randi shook Dave awake, "Wake up, Dave." Dave opened his eyes and looked at Randi.

"Randi?" He whispered.

"Yeah. It's me. Where you having a bad dream again because you were screaming out Lyric's name." She said to him. Dave sat up running his hands through his wet hair. He nodded.

"Yeah you were." He said with a sigh, "You were pregnant."

"Lord, that is a nightmare." She chuckled. "What was it about?"

"You had a family with Charles and the girls had new names not their real names and you didn't know me. I helped you give birth to his son." He said. Randi sighed deeply and kissed his cheek.

"It was just a dream, Dave." She said, "I will never ever have Charles' children. He won't be out of jail any time soon."

"Yeah…I know that…I guess…Maybe" Dave said and lay back down. "You want more kids right, Randi?" Randi smiled and lay back down next to him. She kissed his shoulder, still feeling his body shake slightly.

"Of course. We're trying until we get a boy." Randi smiled. "Maybe that dream means we'll have a boy next time."

"Yeah, maybe." He sighed, "I'm sorry for waking you, Randi." Randi cuddled into Dave.

"It's all right." She said softly, "I love you and I will always love you." Dave smiled. Hearing that always cheered him up even from these horrible nightmares. When would they stop?

Note: If you want to be updated when this and my other fics are updated or to participate in general discussion about them then join 


	14. Love for a mother

****

October 14th, 2009

Daisy was a year old already. She and Anderson had a huge double birthday party. There were about thirty people there celebrating with them and there were two large two layered cakes. Randi had made both Daisy and Anderson adorable outfits to wear on the big day. Over all the day was a huge success.

"Daddy, will you please hurry up?" Ireland growled loudly. They were going to her first real television spot. Sure she had done a few commercials, but this was a television show, a big time show.

"I'm coming." Dave locked the car door and took Ireland's hand.

"Not fast enough." She said walking into one of the trailers. She seemed to know exactly what to do whereas Dave was clueless; "I'm Ireland Malucci. I'm playing Sarah White."

"Get up here on the chair." The woman smiled and started to apply make up to Ireland. Dave cleared his throat. "Sorry. Your wife was the one who came to the rehearsals I take it?"

"Yeah. Dave Malucci." He said.

"Courtney Smith, Make-up person." She chuckled. "I've been watching the rehearsals. Ireland is great." Dave nodded.

"I guess that's why she's here on Law and Order." Dave smiled proudly at his daughter as Courtney applied a fake bruise to her cheek. 

He promised to be in the booth watching Ireland's scenes, but he wasn't sure how well he would handle it. He had heard Her and Lyric practicing and it seemed to be some hard stuff.

* * *

"Where is she?" Eliot asked the teacher.

"In the lounge. She's pretty upset." She said. Eliot looked at Olivia.

"You should go in. You're a woman. She may feel frightened by me." He said. Olivia nodded.

"All right. You talk to her teacher." She said taking her jacket off. She walked into the lounge to see young Sarah White sitting on the couch, "Hello, Sarah." Her frightened blue eyes looked at Olivia.

"Hi." She whispered softly. Olivia sat down next to her.

"My name is Olivia. I'm a police officer." She said. Sarah bit her lip, "Your teacher called me and told me you weren't feeling too well."

"I'm sick." Sarah said.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell you." Sarah looked at Olivia, "I promised."

"Who did you promise?" Olivia asked, "Did you promise someone in your family or here?" Eliot walked into the room.

"I can't tell you." Sarah insisted. Eliot knelt down in front of her.

"Sarah, I'm a police man. I won't let anything happen to you." He said, "You can trust police men." Sarah shook her head as she started to cry.

"No I cant!!" She cried getting up off the couch, "Get away from me! Just get away!!!!"

"Calm down, Sarah." Olivia said, "Tell us."

"I can't!! You're officers and so was he!" She screamed.

"Who was?" Olivia asked Sarah. Sarah looked at her. "What happened?" Sarah bit her lip as she took a deep breath.

"He knocked on my door. I know I wasn't supposed to let strangers in, but Momma said you could trust police officers. He told me…He told me he was Officer Red. My Momma was in the bathtub. She told me to behave myself and I tried." Sarah said. She started to tremble again.

"Then he touched me where Momma said no one was allowed to touch me ever. H-He hit me when I started to cry for Momma. WH-Why was he so mean? Why? He's supposed to be nice."

"I know, Sarah." Eliot said. "We promise to find him and punish him."

"I f-feel sick, Olivia." Sarah moaned. Olivia stood up.

"Come on sweetheart, we'll get your Momma and she'll make you feel all better." Olivia said. Sarah nodded and followed the good cop.

* * *

Dave stared at the screen as Ireland continued to work on her first scene. It was hard watching it over and over again, but Ireland was wonderful. Watching the tears pour down his face broke his heart, but she was only acting. She was an actress.

October 28th, 2009

Randi took four boxes of uniforms she had made for a school in Africa that Oprah commissioned her to do out of her work van. She placed the boxes on the dolly and went into the studio.

"You need any help?" Juan asked her. Randi smiled.

"I just need to hang all these all up on the portable closet so it can be wheeled out there when Oprah needs them." Randi said.

"Oh I have it. Why don't you have your seat right over there?" Juan smiled, "The audience has been seated." Randi nodded.

"Thank you." She smiled running her hand through her curls as went out to take her seat. "Why did the girls have to come?"

"Because they want to see their mommy on TV." Dave chuckled as he bounced Daisy on his knee. Randi shrugged as she fixed her microphone. The audience began to clap as the show started. Randi watched as Oprah began talking about The Angel Network.

"We did a piece a few months ago about an African school needing uniforms and Miranda Malucci from Randi wear was intrigued. Miranda, why don't you come up here?" Randi smiled.

"Certainly." She walked to the stage and Oprah wrapped her arm around her waist.

"Tell them what you did." She said.

"Well, I saw that all those children who barely had any clothes to go to school in so Randi Wear is donating two hundred uniforms to them." Randi smiled. The audience clapped for her.

"We really thank you for all of this, Miranda." She said.

"Thank you." Randi chuckled.

"Well, Miranda, we didn't really call you here for your donation even though we were appreciate it." Oprah said. Randi frowned. "We got a letter from your husband telling us about all of the things you do for him and your four girls." Randi looked at Dave.

"What's going on?" Randi asked her. Oprah smiled.

"Look at the screen." She said as a film started on the screen. 

__

Dave was sitting by the river watching the girls play in the grass.

"I never really wanted a wife or kids. I never thought I would be good for them, I suppose." Dave said to the camera, "But then I met Randi. Yes I was attracted to all her luscious curves, but when I got to know her a little, I fell in love with the person she was." Photographs started coming onto the screen.

"Miranda and Dave soon found themselves dating and not long after that, Randi became pregnant with twins. Tragedy struck the couple when one of the twins was miscarried." Oprah said, "but soon, their first daughter, Ireland, was delivered."

"When Ireland came ito the world…Randi changed and I fell in love with her even more." Dave said as Birth photos of all the births came onto the screen. "We had three more daughters after Ireland. We want a son, but we don't care how many girls we get."

"My mom is the best mom around." Ireland came onto the screen; "She isn't like all my friends moms. She's really cool and I appreciate everything she does for me and my sisters and Daddy."

"Mom is one of my favourite people in the world." Lyric tucked her hair behind her ear, "She lets me be me and achieve my dreams. I'm going to be a doctor and my mom helps me."

"I love mommy very very much." Sailor was the next one on the screen. "She doesn't know how to ice skate, but she makes my costumes and I love her for that. They're very very pretty. Thank you mommy." Dave came back on the screen with Daisy in his arms.

"Don't think Daisy forgot you, Randi Dear." He smiled.

"Love ya, Momma." She blew to the screen.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you do, Randi." Dave said, "You've changed my life and I can never repay you. When I see our girls, I am reminded of our love. I love you with all of my heart, Randi. You make it easier for me to breathe. Thank you."

Randi stared at the screen with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe they had made this video for her. It was so wonderful.

"What do you think?" Oprah smiled at her.

"I'm utterly floored." Randi smiled softly at her family.

"We wanted to make sure you knew how much we loved you." Dave said.

"God, I love you guys so much." She sniffled, wiping her eyes, "I will always be happy with you five in my life." Oprah chuckled.

"And I think every woman in America is wishing they had your husband." She said. Randi nodded.

"And they can keep on wishing. They're not getting him." Randi winked. After the show, Randi threw her arms around Dave. "Dave that was one of the most romantic thinks you could have ever done." Dave hugged her back.

"I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget how much you're needed." He said. Randi pulled away and smiled.

"You've made my day." She said. Dave cocked his eyebrow.

"Am I going to get lucky tonight?" Randi nodded.

"Oh so lucky." She winked. "As soon as the girls fall asleep." Dave smiled at Randi. Seeing the look of joy on his wife's face made all the work that went into the video worth while.

*** Remember That if you want to talk to me (To ask questions about fics or general stuff), talk out my fic, give suggestions, or just talk about an episode of this show then join the below club. I update whenever this fic is updated too.


	15. Paris

****

December 23rd, 2009

Randi yawned as she went to the luggage carousel. She hated flying but flying to Paris was hard with four children. Sailor ran to help her.

"Daddy says I need to help with my bag." She said.

"Very good." Randi smiled as she grabbed a few bags.

"Need help?" Steven walked up behind Randi. She gasped

"Steve!" Randi threw her arms around him, "You're here!!"

"Of course I am here. Misty and Paul are outside waiting for you girls." He said to Randi. Sailor's face brightened up.

"I've missed Paul." She said softly. Steve smiled to the child.

"Well, let's go see him." Steve took Sailor's hand and led her and Randi outside. Misty cheered when she saw Randi.

"Girl! You're looking great!" She ran to her and threw her arms around Randi. She laughed gently.

"Not bad." She said hugging Misty back.

"God, Daisy is gorgeous." Misty said, "Where did she get those red curls?" Randi shrugged.

"Some unknown gene." She chuckled, "We're completely tired."

"Oh don't worry. We'll drive you to the hotel." Misty said, "Only the best accommodations. Sailor ran up to Paul and hugged him.

"I missed you very much." Sailor said. Paul beamed.

"I missed you too." He said, "I saw you skating on TV, Lori."

"Did you like it?" She flicked her brown hair off of her shoulder.

"OH yes." Paul said. Dave chuckled.

"In the van guys, please." He said closing the back door.

"Your clothes arrived yesterday. I hung them all up back stage so the wrinkles fall out." Misty said. Randi nodded, "The models will be there tomorrow for the clothes fitting and the c-a-k-e arrived yesterday." Randi chuckled as she got into the middle seat.

"So much information for a tired little brain." Randi said.

"Sorry. We'll go over everything tomorrow." Misty said.

"Sounds great to me." Randi smiled and closed her eyes.

"And us tomorrow man, We'll be checking out all the hot French girls." Steve chuckled as he drove down the street.

"Ooh la a." Dave smiled, "French wine and fun."

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Ireland asked.

"Well, our nanny is going to take the five of you to the skating rink." Steve said. Sailor cheered, "And then shopping." The others cheered. Randi yawned loudly as she hugged Daisy.

"Tie, Momma." Daisy said. Randi chuckled.

"Yes, I'm very tired." She said, "Are you?" Daisy nodded.

"Yes." Daisy whispered. All of them were jet lagged but it was worth it. They were in Paris.

  
December 25th, 2009

Christmas and Sailor birthday caused the Malucci's much happiness.

"Oui. Merci." Randi smiled as the bellhop wheeled in Sailor's birthday cake. Sailor clapped her hands.

"Being four rocks." Sailor giggled. The other girls rolled their eyes as they opened up their last presents.

"Momma, dolly look." Daisy held up a new rag doll that Santa Clause gave her. Randi grinned at her youngest daughter.

"Yes. I see. Do you like?" She asked. Daisy nodded.

"Love her." She said hugging the doll. Randi chuckled.

"Can we have cake now?" Sailor asked her parents.

"Do you want us to sing to you first? We do sing very well." Dave asked sitting at the table. Sailor thought about it for a moment. She knew how her family sang. A small smile came across her face.

"Oui oui." She giggled.

"We've been in France too long." Randi picked Daisy up and put her in her high chair. "All right, let's all sing to your sister."

"All right." Lyric said as Dave lit the candles. Randi nodded.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear, Sailor. Happy birthday to you!!!" Everyone sang. Sailor grinned brightly. She loved being the centre of attention. She took in a deep breath and then blew out the candles.

"Yay! Very good!" Randi snapped a picture of the Kodak moment.

"Here. It's a birthday present, not a Christmas present." Ireland said, "It's from me, Lyric, and Daisy." Sailor grinned at her sister.

"Thanks." Sailor opened up the blue paper and opened the box, "Look! It's a skate necklace!" She pulled out a silver necklace that had a faux diamond ice-skate as a pendent. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ireland said.

"Welcome." Lyric said, "I picked the chain."

"The chain is nice." Sailor said. Randi smiled as she sat on Dave's lap. All four girls admired the necklace as they ate cake.

"They're close aren't they?" Randi asked. Dave nodded.

"Always have been. They always will be." He said softly.

December 27th, 2009

Randi's hands were shaking. This was her big fashion show. She wished her French were a lot better than it was. She wanted to greet everyone, but at east her models spoke English.

"Colette and Antoinette, you two are supposed to be in the blue dresses." Randi said, "Wear the black bras, please." The models nodded as Randi walked up to Misty. "This is going to be a disaster." Misty chuckled.

"No it won't." She said, "If they love me, they will love you."

"I need the girls." Randi ran into the dressing room to see Ireland, Lyric, and Sailor putting on Randi's children spring dresses on. She nodded, "You girls look nice. Make sure you get your hair done. Where's Paul?"

"Daddy is helping him change." Sailor said, spinning in the dress.

"All right. You four are going to be behind Fabrice remember."

"We know." Ireland rolled her eyes. She hated it when he mother freaked out like this. Randi nodded and walked back out.

"I need to get ready." Randi's eyes widened. Misty chuckled.

"Yes. Get ready. I will keep an eye out here." She said.

"Thanks." Randi walked to her dressing room and grabbed her clothes: a pair of leather pants and a sequined halter-top. 

She was proud that after four children she could wear something like this. This fashion show would bring in so much more money for Randi. She could probably do that addition onto the house Dave and Randi were talking about or maybe she could open up another shop, bringing the total of shops for her around the world to twelve. 

Randi chuckled as she looked at herself in the mirror. She had a few grey hairs starting to come in.

"Oh well, time for a dye job anyway." Randi said pinning her hair up.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Dave snickered. Randi nodded.

"All moms do." She said. "Is Paul ready?"

"He's looking very handsome." Dave said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "How nervous are you?" She chuckled softly.

"I could shit my pants I'm so nervous." Randi admitted.

"Oooh remind me to step away from you when you do." Dave chuckled. Randi smiled weakly and looked at her watch.

"Here we go." She said walking out and grabbing Misty; "it's time."

"Yup. I'll translate for you." Misty winked pulling Randi to the curtains. God, Randi thought, there were a lot of people there. The music started and the women walked on stage. Cameras already started to flash. Randi took in a deep breath.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for coming to the K and M Fashion show." She glanced at misty whom immediately started translating for her; "Tonight you will see our new spring line. It is a lot different from what you have seen in previous years, so sit back and enjoy the show." Randi turned on her heals and walked back stage. She exhaled. Her knees felt like jelly.

"You did good." Dave chuckled. Randi rolled her eyes as she pushed several models on stage. This would go smoothly.

* * *

Randi exhaled as she saw the last reporter leave. It had gone well. It had surprised her. Misty ran up to her and handed her a folder.

"Our projected sales if we go into business together." Misty said. Randi laughed softly.

"Business together?" She asked opening the file. Randi's eyes widened, "You're kidding me right?" Misty shook her head.

"If we combined both of our businesses we'd be doing ten times better." Misty said, "It was just an idea I had."

"It's a fantastic idea, I am dealing with Jean Paul." She said.

"Jean Paul is a dear friend of mine so it won't be a problem." Misty said watching Randi, "At least think about it all right? I know we've had a very long day, but just think about it."

"Yes I most definitely will." Randi said, "thank you for these figures." Misty nodded and walked away. Randi exhale. She couldn't believe Misty came at her with such a great idea.

December 31st, 2009

Dave handed her her pastry and coffee as they sat in front of the Eiffel tower along with about a thousand other people.

"My first real French eclair." Randi grinned brightly.

"Well, enjoy Mademoiselle." He said sitting in front of her. "Nothing like New Years Eve in Parris, huh?" Dave asked her.

"Yeah but It's going to be hard to get back to our old lives in Chicago." Randi said as she sipped her coffee. Dave nodded.

"Yeah, but it'll be nice. Drew said we've had about several new patients and Christmas was busy." Dave said. Randi chuckled.

"Glad we were here then." She said. This Éclair was so good.

"So have you thought more about the deal Misty proposed to you?" Dave asked his wife. Randi nodded as she licked her lips.

"I'm starting to think it's a good idea." she said. "I trust Misty so I don't see why I shouldn't try this for at least a year."

"Would you change the name?" He asked. Randi nodded.

"She's proposing M&M." Randi chuckled, "Misty and Miranda."

"Mmm…Chocolate." Dave snickered as everyone started to stand by the tower. Some people rode in the elevator, but Randi and Dave decided to stay on the ground. It was a nice view. Dave looked at his watch; "It's almost time. Randi smiled as she stood up.

"Let's get a better view." She took his hand. Randi led Dave to a nice clearing. Dave wrapped his arms around his wife as they listened to the people count down in French. Randi looked at Dave, grinning. "Trois. Deux. Un. Jour de l'an!!" The entire Eiffel Tower lit up in beautiful colours. Everyone was cheering.

"Happy New Years." Dave kissed his wife's neck. She smiled.

"Give me a proper kiss." She said. Dave turned his wife around and placed his lips upon hers. Randi wrapped her arms around him.

"Je te a'mie, Dave." She whispered against his soft lips.

"I love you too." He said. Their alone time together was always special, but this was the most special. The Eiffel tower was eliminated beyond them. Paris was cheering. It was perfect.

January 3rd, 2010

It was a brand new year and they finally were back in America. It was sad leaving France, but they were grateful to be back. Paris had treated them well. Randi held Daisy close to her as they shuffled off of the plane. The other girls were whining for heir beds. They were so tired from the flight and the time change.

"We should have stayed there for my birthday." Ireland yawned.

"No." Dave said walking out to the terminal.

"There you are!!" Elizabeth ran to them with Anderson on her hip. "How was it? Ooh we missed you." Daisy opened her eyes.

"Sonny." She whispered.

"Daze." Anderson whispered. Randi smiled softly.

"We are so ready to come home" She sighed.

"Well, the care is right outside." Drew said grabbing one of their bags. Dave groaned.

"Great. How is the clinic?" He asked going back into the familiar Chicago cold.

"Still intake." Drew said.

"Did you get me anything, Aunt Randi?" Ella asked.

"Ella, don't be rude." Elizabeth said showing them to the car.

"Sorry." Ella muttered. Randi giggled and nodded.

"Yes I got all four of you presents." She said. Ella grinned.

"Thank you." She said sliding into the car.

"I'm so tired." Lyric yawned, "Can we go to bed when we get home?" Randi couldn't help but to laugh.

"You better believe it." She said. Dave slid his arm around Randi as Drew drove back towards their house. Finally they were home. Finally, Randi could relax.

***

Remember That if you want to talk to me (To ask questions about fics or general stuff), talk out my fic, give suggestions, or just talk about an episode of this show then join the yahoo list I have. I update whenever this fic is updated too. E-mail me if you want to join!!!! I hope to see you there!!!


	16. Old Macdonald

****

January 20th, 2010

Dave rubbed his eyes as he looked over a patient's chart. Lyric watched him. She sat in a chair and crossed her leg.

"What's the patient's name?" Lyric asked. Dave looked at her and then back down at the chart.

"Tanya Mitchell." He said.

"You're having trouble with her case aren't you?" Lyric asked.

"Just a tad." Dave said. Lyric held out her hand.

"Let me look at her chart." She smiled. Dave handed the chart over to Lyric with a smirk. She was so cute sometimes.

"She's having shortness of breath and a slight fever." Dave said, "She doesn't have history of any heart troubles, but that's what she's complaining of. I'm just confused. She's a non-smoker, extremely healthy, there's so reason for her to be having heart troubles." Lyric sighed flipping through the chart. Dave chuckled. She looked so grown up as she looked over it. A small smile came across her face.

"You have her med records?" Lyric asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, they were just faxed over to me." Dave got up and picked up the pile.

"Check to see if she had a small pox vaccine around 2002 or 2003." Lyric said. Dave looked at his daughter oddly. She rolled her eyes. "In early 2003 when all those terrorist things were going on you know the small pox vaccine were given to people. It was found in some people with heart troubles, history of heart troubles, or something along those lines, heart attacks and heart failure would be induced."

"You weren't even born then." Dave said. Lyric smiled.

"I read medical journals." She said.

"Me too." Dave muttered as he flipped through the chart, "Yeah right here. January 31st, 2003 she received a small pox vaccine."

"There's your culprit." She said, "You should send her to County. They have a good cardiovascular system there." Dave nodded.

"I used to work there remember." He said.

"Oh yeah." She smiled, "Have fun telling her." Lyric jumped off the chair and ran out of the office. Dave shook his head. His almost-seven-year-old had solved this case before he did.

* * *

Dave walked into the house after he closed the clinic. He was happy Lyric had caught that earlier case or he would have to be dealing with the medical examiner's office. He waked into Daisy's bedroom. Dixie was curled up by her crib. Daisy wasn't asleep yet.

"Hey Pumpkin." He smiled. Daisy's blue eyes sparkled.

"Hi Daddy." She smiled. "Miss you."

"Missed you too." He leaned over the crib and kissed her cheek, "You go to sleep and I'll make pancakes tomorrow morning."

"Okay." Daisy curled up in her blanket. Dave chuckled as he walked out and into his bedroom. Randi was flipping through some folders.

"Did your daughter tell you what she did?" Dave asked.

"Which one? I have four don't forget." Randi asked as she looked up from her folder. Dave chuckled as he got undressed.

"I mean Lyric." Dave said.

"No, she didn't. What did she do?" Randi asked.

"She solved a case for me." Dave chuckled, "I was having a brain fart and Lyric looked over a case for me and she got it right."

"Did she?" Randi smiled at her husband.

"She's smarter than I thought, I guess." Dave chuckled.

"Maybe we should find a biology club or something." Randi said, "You think Columbia has any they'll let her in?"

"I don't know. I'll check it out in the morning, but I need some sleep right now." Dave crawled into bed. Randi chuckled as she put her folders down.

"All right." She said kissing Dave's cheek softly. "Sleep tight, Sweetheart and maybe tomorrow you can diagnose your own cases." Randi chuckled. Dave smiled as he shut the light off.

"I hope so." He said as he closed his eyes. Randi cuddled into her husband. Dave sighed. It was a little weird to have his daughter be so smart for Dave, but who cares. He had four wonderful girls. Maybe it was time to start about number five.

February 5th, 2010

They had just celebrated Ireland's eighth birthday. It was so wild actually having her turn eight. She was so much more grown up than another other eight-year-old that Randi and Dave knew. That kind of scared them. Both her and Lyric were entering Junior High School in the fall. They couldn't believe it. Today, Randi had a meeting with Misty. They were going to talk about the business.

"Okay, here's some tea." She said as she sat at the table with Misty.

"Thanks." She said putting some sugar in the cup, "House is quiet."

"Dave is at work, the girls are at school, and Daisy is in the living room napping." Randi said, "So how does that look?"

"Very good." She said, "I love the new logo you came up with."

"Thanks. I figured M&M would sue us if we spelled out the and and funked up the font." Randi smiled sipping the tea.

"I was thinking we should make some more special sized clothes." Misty said to Randi, "Like plus size, petite, and maternity. We have a lot now, but we need more." Randi nodded.

"Agreed." She said pushing a folder to Misty, "Here are things you need to sign. You can have your lawyer look at them."

"That wont be necessary." Misty smiled, "Everything is fitting into place. Steve found a place down town that would be perfect for the restaurant." 

"Good. Dave is going to love to have Steve in town." Randi said.

"Oh. I think Sailor will be happy her boyfriend will be in town too." Misty snickered as a soft piano playing came into the kitchen. Misty looked up, "Old Macdonald. It's pretty good." Randi stood up.

"Yeah it is." She walked out of the kitchen and to the living room. Randi saw a little red head sitting at the piano pressing her fingers to the keys. She smiled softly, "Daisy, are you playing?"

"Yeah." She said. Randi sat next to her watching her fingers move across the keys. Misty walked into the living room.

"Is she really doing that?" She asked. Randi nodded.

"Yes." She said, "Who showed you how to play this song?"

"Wandsie." Daisy said still playing the song. Randi chuckled softly.

"Ireland showed her." Randi smiled looking at her youngest child, "Can you play this song?" Randi started to play twinkle twinkle little star. Daisy's blue eyes sparkled as she watched her mother, "There."

"Kay." Daisy said. She immediately began to play the song just as Randi had showed her. Randi's jaw dropped as she looked at Misty.

"Do you hear this?" Randi asked.

"It's amazing, Randi." Misty smiled watching the baby.

"Daisy is not potty trained, but yet she can play the piano." Randi chuckled watching the almost-sixteen month old.

"Pitty?" Daisy looked up at her mother as she pushed her red curls off of her face. Randi nodded.

"Extremely pretty, Daisy." She said getting up and going to the CD player. She pulled out on of her classical CDs. "Here. You can put this on in Ireland's player and listen to it. When you can play the songs, I will get a better piano in here." Daisy jumped off of the bench and grabbed the CD. She immediately ran out of the room.

"I can't believe she's only fifteen months old, Randi." Misty said.

"I'm in shock." she said.

"You may have the next Beethoven on your hands here." Misty smiled. Randi shook her head as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Dave is going to flip. None of us are musical." She said.

"Daisy is now." Misty smiled. "I signed the papers."

"You did?" Randi asked. Misty nodded.

"I want to be in business with you, Randi." She said, "I love your business attitude and your designs. There's no need to hesitate." Randi smiled as she hugged her new friend. Today couldn't be better. She was expanding her business and her daughter had amazed her once again. She was a happy mother.

***

Remember that if you want to talk to me (To ask questions about fics or general stuff), talk out my fic, give suggestions, or just talk about an episode of this show then join the yahoo list I have. I update whenever this fic is updated too. E-mail me if you want to join!!!! I hope to see you there!!!


	17. Development

****

April 5th, 2010

The past two months had been extremely busy for the Malucci family. Ireland had received a reoccurring role on the show 'Family Care', the number one family drama this season. Lyric had joined several medical and biology clubs at Columbia. They were very hesitant at first to accept a seven year old into the clubs, but when they met her, they were all for it.

Sailor had thrown herself into her skating even more. She started taking gymnastics to try to loosen up a little bit and gain better control when she was on the ice. As for Daisy, they weren't sure what to do with her. she loved playing the piano and listening to classical music. She was getting so much better at what she did.

Dave and Randi weren't sure how to go about giving Daisy lessons. No one would take her nor did she want to take them. no one would take her nor did she want to take them. She just wanted to listen to music.   
Randi started working with Misty a lot more lately. Things were really taking off (as if things weren't at the top already. Extra money was extra money). They just celebrated their eighth wedding anniversary. They couldn't believe it had been eight years already. It had seemed like yesterday they said I do.

"Do you think I've gained weight?" Randi asked as she looked at herself in the mirror. Dave looked up from his magazine. uh oh, he though, this was a trap. Questions like these were always traps. he cleared his throat as he looked her over.

"Why would you think that, Mrs. Malucci?" Dave asked.

"Cause I just feel like I've gained weight." Randi said, "I wonder if I could still fit into the teddy I wore on out Honeymoon." Dave arched his eyebrow as he put the magazine that he had been reading down.

"You still have it?" Dave asked. Randi nodded with a giggle.

"Yeah. maybe I should go try it on." Randi said. Dave smiled.

"Well, go try it on if you still have it." he said. Randi walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Dave grinned brightly.

"So far so good." Randi called out. Dave groaned as he began to strip. Just as the mere mention of Randi in a nighty got him very aroused. His wife was extremely hot even after four kids.

"Are you almost done in there, Randi?" Dave asked.

"Almost done, darling." Randi giggled softly. He went over to the bedroom door and locked it. With four kids and a dog, you never knew who could barge in when you were having sex. Dave got into bed and relaxed against the pillows. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Dave said grinning brightly. 

Randi stepped out of the bathroom and Dave's breath caught in his throat. The tight red silk clung to every curve on Randi's body. Dave's heart pounded as Randi slowly walked over to the bed.

"I think it fits." She said running her hand up her stockings. Dave's eyes followed her hand. his throat went dry. he loved it when she wore stockings.

"Yeah. It fits." Dave said. God, she was absolutely gorgeous.

"Do you want me to keep it on?" Randi asked her husband.  
"Yes. God, yes." Dave whispered hoarsely. "I'll take it off when I'm ready." Randi smiled softly at him, "Come lay down."

"Okay." Randi laid down against the pillows. her curly hair framed her face as Dave got up. He stared at the red silk that fell against her body. He touched her stomach. he could see Randi's nipples through the fabric. It almost made him groan.

"I like stockings." Dave mumbled as he kissed Randi behind her knee. Randi drew in a sharp breath.

"Me too." She mumbled. Dave kissed her foot causing her to shiver. He began kissing his way up her stockings. He could hear Randi's breathing become ragged. Dave's lips touched the top of her left stocking. He was so close to her but yet so far.

"Mmm hmmm...Stockings." Dave whispered as he gently began to roll the stocking down exposing her newly waxed legs.

"Dave..." Randi whispered, "I need you. I need you inside of me." Dave growled as he sat up. he didn't need any other encouragement. He laid his body on top of his wife's smooth body. Her hazel eyes were filled with excitement.

"I love you." Dave said. Randi nodded.

"I love you too." She croaked out. Soon, their bodies were one. They were a perfect match. They always were and they always will be. Their love would never fissile out.

April 19th, 2010

****

Lyric sat on the piano bench listening to Daisy play. She was very impressed by her little sister. Daisy looked at Lyric with a large grin.

"Good?" She asked. Lyric nodded.

"Very good." Lyric said, "You know I was thinking we could open our own medical practice. I can be Dr. Malucci and you can be the piano player in the waiting room because music tends to lower people's blood pressure."

"No John Cage den." Daisy said sliding off of the bench.

"I don't know who John Cage is, but I'll take your word for it." Lyric said as Randi walked into the living room.

"Come on, lyric. You need to get going." She said Lyric walked up to her mother.

"Do I look nice?" She asked. Randi chuckled.

"I love your dress." She said.

"You made it." Lyric said getting her jacket.

"I know." Randi winked.

* * *

Lyric skipped down the newly waxed hallway. She walked up to the door and opened it up. seven twenty-one year olds sat at a large table. They began smiling when they saw Lyric.

"It's about time you showed up, Lyric." Brian said.

"Yeah, sorry. my mom had to get some gas." She sat on the tall stool and looked around the table. These were all her friends. People that were fourteen years older than her.

"Ah that sucks." Kristie said, "We were gonna read about lightening injuries today."

"Cool." Lyric said, "I've seen them before. They're pretty gross. Bad burns. Did you know it kills like one hundred and fifty people every year?" Brian nodded.

"Yeah. It's awful." He said. "Hey, Lyric, do you think your dad could come and talk with us about working in emergency medicine?" Lyric nodded.

"Yeah, but I think you'd find his military medic history more interesting." Lyric said, "He's told me some gruesome stories."

"How cool." Madeline said, "Ask him to come."

"I will." She said.

"Plus your dad is very good looking so It'll keep my attention." Madeline said. Kristie nodded in agreement. Lyric frowned.

"My dad isn't good looking." She said. Kristie chuckled

"Sure he is." Kristie said, "But anyways, Lyric, did you get the Lighting myths I asked you about?" Lyric nodded and began to spout things off.

* * *

Lyric stuffed her notebook in her book bag. She loved this class.

"Hey." Brian walked up behind her, "Want me to walk out with you?" Lyric grinned at him and nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks." Lyric said, "My mom wont be here for a few minutes."

"I'll wait with you then." Brian smiled softly leading Lyric outside. She smiled up at him. Now, her dad may not be good-looking, but this guy totally was.

"So, you're going to be a doctor huh?" Lyric asked her crush.

"Yeah, totally." Brian sat down on a bench and looked at the seven year old, "A pediatrician maybe."

"Cool. I want to help run my dad's clinic." Lyric said, "I helped him with a case a while ago." Brian nodded.

"That's cool." He said, "You know, you're pretty cool for a kid."

"I'm not a kid." Lyric frowned.

"Sure you are." Brian said. he looked at lyric's hurt face. he sighed softly. "I didn't mean it like that, Lyric. You're a very smart girl and I'm very impressed with how you carry yourself."

"There's a but isn't there?" Lyric asked. Brian sighed.

"I'm twenty, Lyric." He said softly. "There's ah...Thirteen years difference between us." Lyric was getting embarrassed.

"And my dad is five years older than my mother." She said.

"I have three sisters older than you." Brian said.

"God! I never asked you to be my boyfriend or marry me, Brian!" Lyric cried as Randi pulled up, "All I ever wanted from you was a friendship and now you've gone and ruined it."

"I'm sorry. I want to be your friend." Brian said.

"Whatever." Lyric growled, "See you next week." She stomped to the car pouting, the actual seven year old coming out.

"You okay, Sweetie?" Randi asked.

"Just take me home." Lyric muttered yanking the seat belt on.

"Tell me what's wrong." Randi said softly.

"I wish I wasn't seven. I wish I was twenty. My life would be so much easier. I'm as smart as a twenty year old, but I'm stuck in a seven year old's body." she whispered. Randi looked up out the window and saw Brian gathering his things. She sighed.

"Lyric, Someday you will find the man of your dreams as smart as you." She said, "Hey, when you're twenty, he will be thirty-three. It's not that bad then."

"I don't care. Can we go home now?" She asked. Randi nodded.

"Sure, Baby." Randi pulled out and started to drive home. She couldn't understand how Lyric felt. She wasnt sure if she wanted to. Lyric was well beyond her years but yet she couldnt act it in many aspects. being different really had it's prices.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join


	18. Life changing moments

****

May 10th, 2010

Randi sat on the count with her eyes closed. She was so damn tired today. She had no idea why she was so tired. Daisy was sitting at the piano playing. She smiled softly and looked at her.

"You're doing great, Flower." Randi said. Daisy grinned.

"I good." She said. "I pay you, Momma." Randi sat up.

"You're going to play a song for me, Daisy?" Randi asked her. Daisy nodded and immediately started to play for her. Randi chuckled softly. She wished she could play like this. "Baby, do you know how to read music?" Daisy shook her head.

"Ah ah." She mumbled.

"So, you just like listening to the music and then playing it?" Randi asked. Daisy nodded.

"I go pay now?" She asked her mother. Randi chuckled.

"Go play, Sweetheart." Randi said. Daisy jumped off of the bench and ran off. Randi sighed softly and closed her eyes. She could easily fall asleep, but she couldn't. She had unsupervised children in the house. Randi yawned loudly as the phone rang. She groaned and picked it up. "Hello?"

"May I please speak with a Mrs. Miranda Malucci?" The make voice said.  
"This is she." Randi said, "how may I help you?"

"My name is Henry Duff. I am fromt he Albany correctional institute." he said. Randi's heart stopped. That's where Charles was, "it says in your case file that you need to be altered personally of anything major that happens with Charles."

"Yes." She said hoarsely. Oh god, he was being patrolled. She just knew it. Her stomach began hurting. "What happened?"

"This morning Charles committed suicide." He said.

"What??" Randi cried. She jumped up off of the couch. Her body began to shake, "He's dead?? He's really dead??"

"Yes he is, ma'am." Henry said. Randi's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh my god. Thank you. Thank you so much for telling me." She whispered. Randi hung up the phone. her body tingled with excitement. She immediately ran outside and down the path to the clinic. She ran into the clinic, "April, where's Dave?"

"Exam two." She said. Randi walked into the back and knocked on the door. "Dave, come here. I need to talk to you."

"I'm sort of in the middle of something." He said.

"Please. It's important." Randi said. Dave smiled at his patient.

"I will be right back, Mrs. Johnson." Dave walked out of the room and Randi threw her arms around his neck and started to cry, "Randi? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"H-he's dead, D-Dave." She sobbed. Dave pulled away from her and stared with wide eyes. Who? Sonny? Her dad?

"Who is dead, Randi?" He asked. Randi began smiling.

"Charles. Charles killed himself this morning!" She said. Dave's jaw dropped.

"Dead...As in...."

"As in he will never touch our family again." Randi smiled.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Dave whispered. he grabbed his wife and hugged her tightly. his bad day had just got better. Charles was dead. Finally, they could move on and not live their lives in fear anymore. It had been many years since they had felt like this. it would take some time to get used to.

May 31st, 2010

Dave sat in his office staring at several charts. This is what he hated to do most, but it had to be done. This was his least favourite thing to do at County when he worked there.

"Dr. Malucci, Mrs. Francis canceled on you." April stood in the door. Dave nodded.

"At least I can get some of this paper work done." He said, "Why don't you go home early. Drew and I can handle any walk ins." April began to grin brightly.

"Thank you, Dr. M. I'll see you Monday." She said. Dave chuckled as he looked back at the charts.

"Hello sexy." Randi smiled softly. Dave looked at her. So much for getting work done.

"Hey, baby." Dave said, "What do I owe this pleasure to?"

"I um...I need to talk to you...Ask you for a favour." Randi said.

"Anything." Dave leaned back.

"Please don't freak out." Randi said. Dave arched his eyebrow. he didn't like the sound of this.

"Don't freak out about what?" He asked her.

"I....I think I'm pregnant." Randi said. Dave stared at her. His heart stopped beating in his chest. A small smile came across his face. he stood up.

"Pregnant? You think you're pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, smiling. "I have a pretty good feeling I am in fact. I'm tired and barfy. haven't you noticed?" Dave chuckled.

"I just thought...you know work...four kids...Normal symptoms." He said. Randi giggled happiness dancing in her eyes.

"Will you give me a pregnancy test?" She asked. Dave nodded and handed her in a cup.

"Of course I will. Pee in this." He smiled. Randi chuckled and went towards the bathroom. Dave walked into the first exam room to get everything ready. He couldn't wipe this smile off of his face.

"Here." Randi held out the cup. Dave chuckled.

"Thanks. Sit down." He said. Randi sat on the bed, smiling.

"Will you be happy if I am?" Randi asked.

"I will be thrilled." Dave said as he started the test, "Daisy will be two this year. It's a good age range."

"I know and we have more money than we did when Daisy was born." Randi said, "We'll need to room Daisy with Sailor."

"Unless we add an addition to the house, which we can do." Dave said, "Are you ready?" Randi nodded.

"Very ready." Randi said watching Dave drop some urine into a small bowl. Her heart pounded in her chest. It paid to be married to a doctor. Soon, Dave turned to Randi with a smile.

"You're pregnant." Dave said.

"I'm pregnant!!" Randi squealed and threw her arms around him. Dave hugged her tightly. "I'm pregnant!! I thought I would be!!" Dave chuckled.

"Everyone is going to flip." He said. Randi went to the calendar and started counted.

"I'm due around January 25th or 26th." Randi said.

"So close to Ireland's." Dave said.

"Another addition to Birthday Alley." Randi put her hands on her belly, "I think I'm six weeks."

"Do you want to do an ultrasound to see?" Dave asked.

"No." Randi smiled, "I want to wait." Dave smiled and nodded.

"All right. I can do that." he said. Randi began to frown, "What's wrong?"

"What's that smell?" Randi asked.  
"What smell?" Dave asked. Randi smelled the air.

"There's something burning." She said. Dave smelled the air.  
"God..." Dave opened the exam room door and smoke bellowed in. "Oh god." Randi began to cough, "The clinic is on fire."

"The girls." Randi jumped off of the table, "They're int he house."

"We need to get out." Dave grabbed his wife's hand and rushed out of room. The waiting room was in blazes, "The back door." He and Randi ran outside. She was coughing, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said.

* * *

Dave stood in front of the clinic. The front of the place was completely ruined. He ran his hand through his hair. Randi wrapped her arms around him.

"We don't need a new addition to the house. Focus on the clinic right now." Randi said. Dave put his hand on her stomach.

"If only this happened in a couple of months." He sighed.

"It'll me all right." Randi said, "We always seem to have hiccups when I get pregnant, but we always seem to get through them. We'll get through this one. It's nothing a few bucks and some men won't fit." Dave snickered.

"That's what got you pregnant in the first place.' He said.

"I know." Randi's face got serious, "It was only the waiting room that burnt down. Thank you lucky stars your equipment didn't get ruined and that we got out safely." Dave nodded as he hugged his wife. He was happy that they got out safely, but that clinic meant so much to him. He wouldn't be able to work for at least a month. He would have to help out somewhere else. He shuddered to think where.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join


	19. Alone time

****

June 14th, 2010

Week 8

Things were very tense around the Malucci household. Randi already couldn't fit into her normal clothes. She had to of a size higher. her morning sickness was terrible. She even threw up on the ice when she brought Sailor to the ice rink. 

Dave was busy trying to get his clinic up and running, but it didn't seem to be happening. The fire Marshall wanted to look at it and several contractors wanted to look at it. he found himself working at the place he hated most, County General.

"Chuny, Mrs. Carlson needs a new IV. She's running dry again." Dave said going to the admit desk. There were a few new faces here, but they were pretty much the same.

"All right. I have it." She said going to Mrs. Carlson's room.

"Baby Machine, can you start clearing the board?" Romano asked.

"Baby machine, eh?" Dave chuckled slightly, "five kids dosent make me a baby machine. It makes my wife a baby machine and my junk a working piece of art." Romano smiled.

"Tuche." Romano said. Dave walked to grab another chart. "This ER has been running smoothly since you left. Don't screw it up." Dave rolled his eyes.

"In case you've forgotten sir, I've been running my own place."

"That's right. A cheap run of the mill place witha lot of sniffing brats...Wait...That's your house isnt it?" Romano said. Dave rolled his eyes, "Get to work." Dave growled. he picked up a chart and walked away. he couldn't deal with Romano right now. He looked through what he had to choose from. Not much.

"Hey, Malucci." John walked up to him, "Good to have you back."

"It's only temporally." He said.

"Still, it's really good to have you back." John said.

"Thanks." Dave mumbled. John leaned against the desk. Drew walked into the ER. Dave was surprised to see him. "Hey."

"Hey. Can I run something by you?" he asked. Dave nodded.

"Sure." Anything to not work, Dave thought. John smiled and walked away. 

"I want to open up a business." Drew said.

"A business. But you're a doctor." Dave said. Drew chuckled.

"I know, but well, I need more." He said.

"Well, what's this business then?" Dave glanced behind him. Romano was giving one of his patients trouble.

"I want to open up a bar." Drew said, "Called Suds and Scrubs." Dave let out a laugh. "There's space near this hospital."

"A bar?" Dave rubbed his chin, "That might be cool."

"Thanks. I just wanted to know if you'll give me some backing and if Randi has any contacts." He said. Dave nodded.

"She's at a meeting right now but why don't you, Liz, and the kids stop by for dinner tonight and we'll talk about it." Dave said. Drew nodded thankfully as Romano walked up to them.

"Dr. Callahan, are you coming to work with us or are you checking up on your bride? was it Malucci or Corday?" Romano asked.

"Lizzie and You don't need a peds doc." Drew said. Romano arched his eyebrow.

"Yes we do." he said.

"No. No you don't." Drew smiled and looked at Dave, "I'll see you tonight man." Dave nodded.

"See ya." He said glancing at Robert. "I'll get back to work."

"Good thinking." He said. Dave headed to exam room eight. A bar? He liked the name but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea. He didn't need temptation like that around.

June 28th, 2010

Week 10

Randi groaned as she pulled her pants on. She couldn't fit into these pants that she wanted to wear.

"God damn it." Randi cursed. She and Dave were having a date and she couldn't fit into her normal clothes. it was ridiculous and frustrating. She threw open her closet door and reached into the back. She pulled out a slinky number she made when she was pregnant with Daisy. She couldnt believe her belly already looked like she swallowed a ball.

"Miranda, are you okay in here?" Misty knocked ont he door.

"Yeah. Zip me up." She said.

"Ohh. That is an awesome dress." misty zipped the dress up.

"Thanks." Randi ran her hand through her curls, "How do I look?" Misty smiled.

"Fantastic." She said, "Go have fun and try to not let the morning sickness ruin the fun." Randi smiled and left the bedroom. She walked down the stairs and Dave smiled.

"Wow. You look...wow..." Dave said looking her over.

"You ready to go?" Randi asked as she shrugged her jacket on.

"Yes. let's go."

* * *

Steve had set out a special place for them in the back of the restaurant. This was a nice diversion from the kids, the rebuilding of the clinic waiting room, and all that to her stuff.

"I think I may actually be able to eat tonight." Randi said.

"Good. You need to keep something down." Dave said as he glanced over the menu. "Chicken parmesan sounds good."

"Not really." She said. "Chicken broccoli alfredo does."

"No it dosent." Dave chuckled softly. Randi rolled her eyes.

"It's a wonder we keep this marriage going." Randi winked as Steve came over to the table.

"Wow, Randi, you look ravishing." He said. Randi blushed.

"Well, thank you." She said.

"Could we order or are yout oo busy hitting on my wife?" Dave asked. Steve smirked.

"What would you like tonight?" He asked.

"I will take the Chicken parmesan with side of steamed veggies." Dave said, "And some...Pepsi." Steve nodded.

"And for you, Randi?" He asked.

"Chicken broccoli alfredo with a side order of garlic bread and some sweet tea please." Randi smiled. Steven nodded again.

"All right. It'll be up in a minute." He said and walked away. Dave reached over and took Randi's hand.

"Steve is right." he said. Randi cocked her eyebrow.

"Steve is right about what?" She asked her husband.

"You are ravishing and gorgeous and beautiful." Dave said.

"And pregnant." Randi said. Dave nodded.

"And pregnant but you always look terrific pregnant." he said.

"Well, thank you." She said, "I suppose we should go to Hannah's sometime and tell her that we're pregnant again."

"Yeah we'll go soon." He said. Randi nodded and touched her belly.

"Good." She said leaning back in her chair. "Can you believe we're having another baby?" Dave shook his head.

"No. Not really." He said, "You think it'll be a boy this time?"

"Of course it'll be a boy this time." Randi chuckled, "We have four girls already. It needs to be a boy." Dave nodded.

"Yeah, but it'll be nice whatever it is." he responded. Randi chuckled. She knew he really wanted to have a son finally. Frankly, that's what she really wanted also. Even if it was another girl, she would be happy.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join


	20. Hannah

****

July 12th, 2010

Week 12

On July 4th, the Malucci family had seen Drew and Elizabeth get married. It was so nice to see Elizabeth getting married again. Ella loved Drew and they had a child together. What more could you ask for? The wedding was beautiful with fireworks. but today they were going to schedule time with their midwife.

Dave kissed Randi's belly softly. It was getting big. Perfect, Dave thought. Randi giggled and pushed Dave away.

"Can we go now?" She asked. Dave nodded.

"Yeah." He took her hand, "If you get too hot, just say the word and we'll go to the ice cream shop I proposed to you in." Randi grinned brightly as she walked out into the heat.

"I would love to do that after we see Hannah anyway." She said. Dave nodded as they strolled down the street.

"All right. We'll go." he said glancing at her. She pushed her brown locks away from her face. God, she was utterly gorgeous. he couldn't believe still after all these years that she was with him.

"Do you think Hannah will freak out that we're pregnant again?" Randi asked. Dave chuckled softly.

"Freak out with happiness, I think." He said, "You know how she is."

"Yeah." Randi smiled softly as they turned onto the street that Hannah lived on. "With this baby, I don't think I want to find the sex out. I think I want to to be a surprise." Dave looked at her.

"Are you serious?" He asked. Randi nodded.

"Yeah. We found out every other time. I think this time I'll wait." She said, "Of course I say that now. In a month of so, I may be dancing with excitement." Dave chuckled softly.

"All right. We'll see how long you can last." he said, "I don't want to see you breaking into the clinic and stealing the ultrasound machine." he winked as they stopped in front of the house. There was a for sale sign. Randi frowned.

"Her house is for sale?" She asked.  
"So the sign would say." Dave said, "Her car is still in the driveway."

"Then she must be home." Randi walked up the pathway and knocked on the door. A young woman answered the door.

"May I help you?" She asked with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah. Is Hannah home?" Randi smiled. Those sparkling eyes clouded over.

"My grandmother?" She said softly, "She passed away last month." Randi's eyes widened.

"H-Hannah died?" She whispered.

"Yes, Ma'am." She said, "She died in her sleep. Were you clients of hers?" Dave nodded slowly.

"She delivered our last two daughters and we really wanted to deliver this one." he said to the granddaughter.

"I'm sorry." She said, "I could refer you to some of her colleagues. I have their cards right here." Randi shook her head.

"No...No thanks." Randi backed away. Her eyes filled with tears. Dave sighed as Randi walked away.

"I'm sorry about your grandmother. Take care." Dave took off after Randi, "Randi, wait up!" Randi stopped and looked at him.

"She's dead." She said, "we were friends. I loved that woman."

"I know you did, Baby." Dave said. Randi growled.

"I hadn't talked to her since...Since February. I thought she was fine, delivering a lot of babies." Randi said, "I should have called." Dave sighed.

"It's not your fault." He said.

"Well, I know that, Dave." Randi said to him, "I don't want anyone but her to deliver this baby." Dave looked at her.

"What about me?" He asked.

"What about you?" Randi asked.

"Can't I deliver the baby?" He asked, "I helped with ah...Sailor. I can do it again. I have the clinic now so it'll be okay."

"I'll see." She said as she walked back down the street. She tucked her hands into her pockets. Hannah was dead. She couldn't believe it. She was so excited to tell Hannah about this baby. Now Hannah would just be looking over her and this baby.

July 26th, 2010

Week 14

Randi stood in her office talking on the phone with Misty. They needed some new designs for winter clothes. Things were selling out really fast with M and M Fashions. It was doing really well.

"I'll get something to you later. I'll figure it out." She said.

"Thanks, Girl. I need to get going, but fax me over your designs and I'll do the same." Misty said, "Take care."

"Bye." Randi hung up the phone and headed to the kitchen where Dave was feeding Daisy. The others weren't here. "We need to start thinking about a winter line." She sat down.

"Coat." Daisy said with spagetti hanging out o fher mouth, "Fur." Randi chuckled.

"I could make a fur coat." She said, "Actually that's not bad."

"Smart little kid we've got here." Dave said with a wink, "July and fur coats. Sounds perfect." Randi rolled her eyes as she began to Sketch something out on a napkin. "Maybe you can have a mother and daughter fur coat set." Randi shrugged.

"Maybe. We'll see." Randi pulled herself off of her chair and walked to the sink. She felt a small flutter in her stomach. Randi smiled and got herself a glass of water to drink. The phone began to ring. She snatched it up. "Malucci Household."

"Is Randi there?"

"This is she. How may I help you?" Randi asked.

"This is Susan Lewis from County." She said. Randi grinned.

"Susan, hey! How are you doing? It's been ages." Randi said. Dave looked up from the table.

"She volunteering at the clinic?" Dave asked. Randi shushed him.

"Yeah I know." Susan said.  
"What can I do you for?" Randi asked.

"Is your daughter, Sailor?" Susan asked. Randi frowned.

"Yes. She's one of them." She said.

"Sailor was brought into the ER by her coach." Susan said.

"Oh my god. Is she all right?" Randi asked, frantic clear in her voice.

"She had an accident on the balance beam and tore some muscles in her leg." Susan said, "She was in a lot of pain, but she's doing a lot better now."

"Oh my god. Dave and I will be there in five minutes." Randi hung up the phone, "Dave, we need to go the the hospital."

"What happened?" Dave stood up.

"Sailor tore some muscles at her practice." Randi said picking Daisy up, "Susan said she would be okay."

"Let's go." Dave said.

* * *

Sailor sat on the hospital bed with her leg elevated. She was sipping on a juice box. Dave and Randi ran into the room.

"Oh Baby." Randi gathered her daughter in her arms.  
"Lori, are you all right?" Dave asked.

"Yes." She slurred. Susan smiled as she walked in.

"I gave her some medication. She was complaining about the pain." Susan said, "She'll need to stay off her leg for about a week, but then she should be fine. I would ease her back into her activities slowly. Maybe her coach can help her with that."

"Yes. Thank you." Dave said pushing back the dark hair of his daughter, "You can fall asleep if you want to darling."

"Okay." Sailor whispered.

"She's a darling child." Susan smiled, "She barely complained about the pain."

"She's a trooper." Randi said rubbing her belly. Susan smiled softly.

"I will leave you guys alone." Susan winked at Daisy and exited the room. Sailor hazel eyes were growing heavy. Dave kissed her forehead.

"We'll be here when you wake up, Pumpkin." Dave whispered. Sailor nodded and soon she began to snore. Dave looked at Randi. Four years old and she already had to worry about hazards of her job.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join


	21. The Sonogram

****

August 10th, 2010

Week 16

Dave stepped into the clinic. It still smelled brand new. he smiled running his hand over the walls. God, he loved this place. He loved where his life was right now.

"David?" A voice said behind him. Dave turned around to see an older woman. She looked familiar. He had seen her before and then it clicked in.

"Judith, hello." he said. It was Randi's mother. What kind of shit was she going to pull now? Judith smiled softly.

"Hello." She looked around the clinic, "So, this is the clinic. It's pretty nice." Dave frowned.

"Yeah. it is." he said, "So, what can I do you for? Randi is napping. She's pregnant again." Judith nodded.

"My mother wrote me and said she was pregnant again." She said. "What's this now? Number seven?"

"Five." Dave said, "Can I help you with something?"

"I need to speak with Randi. It's very important." Judith said.

"I don't think so." Dave said, "She's had a hard couple of weeks. Sailor hurt herself and she's been helping her get back on her feet."

"Her father is dead." Judith said. Dave stared at his mother in law.

"Excuse me?" Dave asked.

"Her father. he died. he was very sick. he could something down in Africa and his immune system couldn't handle it." Judith said, "I thought Randi had the right to know about it."

"Yes, she does." He said, "Follow me and I'll take you inside."

"Thank you." Dave led his mother in law into the house. The girls were running around the playroom. Judith smiled softly. God, they had gotten so big since the last time she saw pictures. She had never seen that red head before. 

Dave led her upstairs to their bedroom. Randi was sleeping. Judith was startled to see how large Randi's stomach was. She though her daughter was only four months along. Dave gently shook her.

"Randi, wake up." he said softly. Randi mumbled something, "Randi, you have a visitor." He said.

"Who?" She asked.

"Hello, Miranda." Judith said. Randi sat up and stared at her mother. She was stunned to see her. It had been many years.

"Mother...What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I have to tell you something." Judith said.

"Don't." Randi said staring into her mother's eyes. Her heart stopped beating. "Where's Dad? Is he okay?"

"No. he's not okay." Judith said, "He's dead." The pregnancy hormones over took Randi and she shed a couple tears for a man she barely even liked.

"When?" She whispered.

"Last month. He got sick and...It was a long road and-"

"A long road??" Randi screeched. "It took you a month to tell me my father was dead?? First no one tells me Hannah died and now My father?"

"Randi." Dave said softly.

"It was a long road, Randi. It took me a long time to be able to leave the village." Judith said, "Everyone was devastated."

"You fly all the way back to tell me?" Randi asked.

"No." Judith said softly.

"How long have you been in Chicago?" Randi whispered.

"Almost two weeks.' She said. Randi closed her eyes. "Miranda...I know I wasn't a nice mother. I thought we agreed we were going to work on this relationship a few years ago."

"Yeah that's what we said, but you never returned my calls. You talked to Gram, but not me. You missed births of your grandchildren." Randi said. 

"I know, but I'm here now. I'm back in Chicago now." Judith said, "Please don't shut me out." She put her hands on Randi's belly causing Randi to cry even more, "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too, Mother." Randi threw her arms around her. Randi sobbed into Judith's neck. Dave smiled softly and left the room to leave them alone. Maybe Judith would actually be here like she said. Randi deserved her mother to be in her life.

August 26th, 2010

Week 18

Randi groaned as she leaned against her desk. She was getting too uncomfortable all ready. She was getting more and more dizzy as the days went on. This pregnancy felt so different than all her others. She was absolutely huge and the baby never stopped moving. She had agreed with Dave to wait to find the sex out but she wasn't sure if she could hold out.

"I feel you kicking my bladder, Baby." Randi chuckled softly. She hauled herself up. She couldn't wait another moment. She waddled house of the house, down the pathway, and towards the clinic. She walked in and smiled at April, "Is Dave busy?"

"No. We only had one patient and Drew had it." April said.

"Thanks." Randi walked into Dave's office, "Hey."

"Hey there." Dave grinned.

"I can't wait." She said.

"For what?" Dave frowned.

"I can't wait to find the sex out. I need to know." Randi said. Dave smirked.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to wait, Miranda." he said.

"Give me an ultrasound, Dave, now!!" Randi said.

"Are you sure?" He asked, "Because I know I want to know."

"Yes, Dave!" Randi laughed, "I _need_ to know. I need to be able plan everything out. Like it's room and clothes and name." 

"Fine. Let's go in room two." he said taking her hand. Randi had flutters in her heart. She went into the room and sat on the bed.

"I'm so excited." Randi grinned, "We haven't seen this baby yet." Dave chuckled as he rolled the ultrasound machine over.

"I know that." he said as he settled next to her, "This is exciting." Randi laid down and pulled her shirt up, exposing her large belly.

"I hope it's a boy this time." Randi said flinching as Dave put the gel on her belly.

"I'm sure it will be." he said, "I have this strong feeling like it is." Randi nodded in agreement.

"Me too." She said. Dave looked at her.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Randi took in a deep breath.

"yes." She said softly. Dave smiled and started the scan.

"All right. Let's see." He grinned brightly as he saw the heartbeat, "It's a very big baby."

"Maybe that's why I'm so big. I'm having a ten pound baby." Randi said.

"No I think-....Oh My god..." Dave croaked. Randi stared at him.

"What's wrong?" Randi asked.

"Oh...my...god." Dave whispered. The colour had drained from his face. The look on his face was scaring Randi.

"Is...Is it a b-boy?" Randi whispered. Dave looked at her and smiled.

"It's two." he said. Randi looked at him confused.

"What? Two what?" Randi looked at the screen. She couldn't read these things.

"There's two boys in there." Dave said.

"Wh-What?" Randi whispered. Dave started to laugh.

"We're having twins, Randi! Twin boys!!" he cheered.

"Oh...My...god." Randi whispered. Tears filled her eyes. She stared at the screen. Dave pointed out two healthy heart beats. Randi began to sob.

"They're healthy, Randi." he said, "We're having twin boys!!"

"OH MY GOD!!!!" Randi squealed and sat up, "WE'RE HAVING BOYS!!!!!" She threw her arms around his necka nd sobbed freely.

"God, we need to pick out two names now." he laughed.

"You can have one of them to have Harrison as their middle name." Randi wiped her eyes, laughing.

"Thank you." Dave smiled as he looked at his wife's eyes. She looked so happy. "Well since he's named after George Harrison then how about the next one's middle name is Lennon?"

"That's perfect." Randi whispered, "now we just need first names." Dave chuckled and wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders. He was in total shock about having twins again. He was thankful that they didn't find out now. If they had found out early, Randi would have been too stressed out about loosing another twin like she did with Aaron. God, Twins.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join


	22. Names

****

September 8th, 2010

Week 20

Dave was still in shock that he was having twin boys, but the feeling was...amazing. He had just moved Daisy into Sailor rooms so the boys could room together. They were officially out of space and needed to build a house extension. Ireland stared at her parent's as they fixed the room.

"Is it...Are they um...really twins?" Ireland said. Randi turned around. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Two little boys." Randi said. She saw Ireland's eyes change into great sadness. "Are you all right?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?" She smiled weakly and left the room. Randi sighed and looked at Dave.  
"She's not all right about this." Randi said. Dave frowned.

"Why wouldn't she be?" He asked.

"Because she's a twin and he's dead." Randi frowned.

"Oh." Dave rubbed his neck as he put the wallpaper border down, "it never occurred to me that she would have a problem with this." Randi shook her head.

"Me either." She admitted, "I have been so wrapped up with the boys the past couple of weeks, I've forgotten about her." Dave nodded.

"Let's go talk to her." Dave said. Randi rubbed her belly and walked out of the room to Ireland's. Dave followed.

"Ireland, can we come in?" Randi asked. Ireland nodded.

"You own the house." She said. Dave smiled and sat on Lyric's bed.

"Do you have a problem with the twin thing?" Dave asked.

"We seemed to have over looked You and Aaron." Randi said.

"I'm fine really. I think it's great that you're having twins this time." Ireland said.

"You're not telling the whole truth Ireland." Randi said. Ireland looked away with a sigh.

"I had a problem with it at first. I was thinking why them and not me and Aaron?" Ireland said, "Why did Aaron have to die and they get to live?" Dave touched her brown hair.

"I can't answer that, Baby, but I know Aaron sent us twin boys. I know it was him." Dave said, "You are in such a wonderful position. You get to be big sister two twins."

"I know, but my heart still aches sometime." Ireland said, "but I will get over it once they are here and I get to see them."

"Maybe." Randi smiled; "can you do something for me?"

"Anything." Ireland said. Randi glanced at Dave and then back to Ireland.

"Well, We already named one of the twins Gage Harrison." Randi said. Dave smile knowing where his wife was going, "The next boy will have the middle name Lennon, but Dad and I cannot come up with a first name. Could you find the perfect name for us?" Ireland brightened up.

"I can name him?" She asked. Dave nodded.

"If you want to." He said.  
"I do!!" Ireland squealed. "I'll find the perfect name."

* * *

Randi scrubbed on of the pans in the sink.

"I'm sick of dishes." She groaned, "it seems that they never end." Dave chuckled as he put some cups away.

"Sit down and rest your feet. You've been on them all day." He said. Randi nodded and waddled over to the table. She eased herself down. Ireland walked into the kitchen. "Landsie, you're supposed to be asleep." Ireland shrugged.

"I know, but you said I could name the other baby." She said.

"And did you?" Randi asked. Ireland nodded with a grin.

"Tell us." Dave shut the water up.

"Well, I wanted it to be uncommon like all of our names, but I wanted it to go with Gage's name sort of." She said, "So I decided on Jett Lennon." Randi grinned brightly.

"Jett Lennon. Ireland, that's perfect!" She said.

"It is?" Ireland was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes." Randi smiled, "don't you think so, Dave?"

"Yes." He hugged Ireland, "It's perfect, Baby. You have such wonderful taste." Ireland hugged her father back. Being able to name one of her brothers felt so wonderful. It made her heart hurt less.

September 22nd, 2010

Week 22

Randi, Misty, and Elizabeth sat in their chaira as the beau titans worked on their nails and faces. A day at the spa was exactly what Randi needed. She loved having girl day's out.  
"this is the life." Elizabeth sighed, closing her eyes.

"Definitely is." Misty smiled, "We need to do this more often."

"I'll make an appointment for another one next month or so." Randi's aid, "I'll be as big as a house then though."

"And you're not already?" Elizabeth chuckled. Randi rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." Randi wiggled in her chair.

"I may be by then too." Misty said. Randi opened one eye.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Because I'm due May 8th and will be around twelve or fourteen weeks when we do this again." Misty said. Both Randi and Elizabeth sat up.

"You're pregnant?" Randi gasped. Misty nodded.

"Yeah." She giggled.

"OOH!" Elizabeth clapped.

"That's so fantastic!!" Randi squealed, "You're having a baby! Does Steve know? Does Paulie know??" Misty laughed.

"I told Steve last night and he totally freaked out. Paul doesn't know yet, but we'll tell him in a month or so." She said.

"God, We need to celebrate. Drinks are out of the question." Elizabeth looked at ht pregnant women, "I think I need to get pregnant to join the fun." Randi nodded.  
"Totally." She said, "Liz and I were due one day apart with Daisy and Sonny."

"That's awesome." Misty smiled, letting the beau titan finish her nails.

* * *

Dave knelt down on the front porch fixing the hole that the rain had been causing over the years. He hated rot like this.

"Hey man." Steve walked up the steps, "What are you doing?"

"Fixing a hole." Dave looked up at him, "What's with that big idiotic grin on your face?"

"I'll give you a hint." Steve said. Dave groaned. He hated guessing games.  
"Lord, what is it?" He asked.

"Well, you've had a goofy grin on your face six times." Steve said. 

"I don't follow." Dave said. Steve chuckled.

"You had a goofy grin on your face, I'm assuming, when Ireland was born, when Lyric was born, when Daisy was born, when Sailor was born, when you were having Gage and then when you found out you were having Jett too." Steve said, "do you follow now?" Dave shook his head.

"No." He said. Steve laughed.  
"For a doctor you're not too smart." Steve said. "Misty is pregnant." Dave's eyes widened.

"She's pregnant?" He asked. Steven nodded with another grin.

"Yeah. She's like eight weeks along or something like that." He said. Dave stood up.

"Congratulations! That's terrific!!" Dave laughed. "You're almost catching up to us." Steven shook his head.

"We're never going to have six kids." He chuckled, "Two will be fine."

"That's what we said." Dave winked playfully. "We need to celebrate. How about you guys stay for dinner? The girls should come back from the spa in a couple of hours and the kids should be home form school soon." Steven nodded.

"That would be great thank you." He said. Dave now had an idiotic grin upon his face. His best friend was going to be a father and this time he could be here to watch it all.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. just e-mail me to join


	23. Happy Borthday

****

October 6th, 2010

Week 24

Daisy would be two in six days. Today they were throwing her and Sonny a small birthday party. Each girl was allowed to invite one person. Ireland decided just to stick with Ella. Lyric brought Bryan. Randi didn't think a twenty something year old would want to come to a kid's party, but he was happy to come. He was Lyric's best friend after all. Sailor brought Paul and Daisy wanted everyone she had ever met to come.  
"Can I play for'em?" Daisy asked. Randi chuckled as she pulled her daughter's red curls into a ponytail.

"Sure. If you want to. You need to teach Sonny how to play." Randi said.

"I try." Daisy said, "He 'tupid." Randi groaned.

"No he isn't stupid." Randi said, "don't say that about nice people." Daisy rolled her eyes. She hated when she couldn't make fun of people not as smart as her. "Let's go." Randi hauled herself up as Daisy ran out of the room.

"Mom, do I look nice? Bryan is downstairs." Lyric spun around showing her mother her blue jeans and green peasant top. Randi smiled softly and nodded.  
"Yes. You look nice." Randi said waddling out of the room and down the stairs. She saw most of the people were there already. "Bryan can I get you a drink?" He shook his head.

"No ma'am, I can handle myself." He said, "You should sit down." Randi chuckled.

"You sound like my husband." She said.

"Well, Bryan is right." Dave walked up behind her, "You should sit down." Elizabeth took Randi's arm.

"Come on." She said. Randi rolled her eyes but followed. Dave looked Bryan up and down. So this was the man that Lyric had a terrible crush on.

"So, Lyric says you want to be a doctor." He said. Bryan nodded.

"Yes, sir. I'm almost in med school." Bryan said.

"How's your grades." Dave asked.

"Straight A's, but Lyric has been helping." Bryan smiled. Dave nodded, narrowing his eyes.  
"How do you feel about a seven-year-old being smarter than you?" Dave asked. Bryan chuckled.  
"It was a little intimidating at first, but she's a very special little girl." He said.

"Yeah she is." Dave said, "Keep her that way." With that, Dave walked away. Bryan sighed deeply.

"Paul is here!!" Sailor squealed. Steve and Misty walked in.

"Yes, we're here." Steve chuckled.

"Good. We were going to do the cake thing." Randi called out as Dave tried getting all the kids to sit still at the table. Paul ran and sat next to Sailor. Misty grimaced as she looked at the cake.

"Okay. Ella can you get the lights?" Dave asked. She nodded and shut them off. Dave lit the four candles on the large cake. Two for each child. "All right."

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Daisy and Sonny. Happy birthday to you." Everyone sang. Sonny clapped his hands and Daisy giggled being the center of attention.

"Blow them out, darlings." Elizabeth smiled snapping off a picture." Daisy took in a deep breath and blew out her candles. Sonny followed her lead and blew out his. Everyone clapped.

"Birthday kids get the first slices." Drew said as he cut into the cake. Randi looked at Elizabeth and smiled.  
"Can you believe this?" She asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No." She whispered watching Drew give Sonny and Daisy slices of cake.

"Tanks!" Daisy said digging into the cake. Sonny giggled as he dug into his. Randi smiled as she watched them and the others begin to eat their cake. They had some fantastic friends and family. She loved sharing moments like these and soon, there would be two more babies to join the family fun.

October 20th, 2010

Week 26

Dave had a hard time accepting that Randi wanted no more kids after the twins. He understood, but just because he understood, he didn't have to accept it.

"Dave?" Randi wobbled into his office, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just thinking." He said looking at her.

"Thinking about what I asked?" Randi asked him.

"Yeah." He said, "I'm not sure if I'm too keen on having my goods cut off." Randi couldn't help but to chuckle.

"They're not being cut off." She said, "You know how a vasectomy is done." Dave nodded.

"Yeah I know." He said, "It's pretty disturbing." Randi laughed loudly.

"Don't be a doofus." She said. "Do you want ten more kids?"

"No." He said running his hand through his hair, "I'll schedule an appointment....maybe."

"No maybe. You're doing this. It's much easier for you to get it done than me." Randi said. Dave nodded. He knew that.

"Come sit, get off you feet." He said. Randi smiled and eased herself down in a chair.

"Do men have baby showers?" Randi asked. Dave chuckled.

"What?" He asked. Randi smiled.

"I want to throw Misty a baby shower in a couple of week and I don't want Steve to come." Randi stated.

"She's due May 8th. You have time to throw her a shower, just focus on the twins right now." Randi rolled her eyes.

"You're no fun, David Riley." She muttered.

"I know, Miranda Christine, but you need to focus on your health." Dave said. "I am a doctor. I know what I'm talking about." Randi chuckled.

"So, no sex?" She asked.  
"Now, sweetheart, I didn't say that now did I?" He asked.

"No, but you do realize you can't have sex for awhile when you have the vasectomy?" Randi asked with a playful look.

"Yeah, I know." He said taking her hand. "I will do this if it's what you truly want." Randi nodded.  
"I don't think my body could handle another pregnancy." Randi said. Dave sighed.

"I know." He said softly. "We should head back to the house. I don't want the girls to burn it down."

"No patients?" She asked. Dave shook his head.

"Drew has one, but not me." He said.

"Then let's go." Randi smiled, "I think I need help getting out of the chair." Dave chuckled as he looked at his wife. What a poor woman. He took her hands and pulled her put of the chair.  
"You look gorgeous swelling with our twins." He said.

"Swelling is right." She said as they walked hand in hand out of the clinic. Things were so exciting lately preparing for the expansion of their family. Gage and Jett were already so wanted. When they finally arrived in fourteen weeks, Randi and Dave knew the girl's wouldn't get enough of them.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	24. Saddness

****

November 3rd, 2010

Week 28

7:15 am

Randi grabbed Daisy off of the stairs. She was being difficult. The girls were going to be late for school as it was.

"You know mommy can't carry you." Randi grunted as she struggled to put Daisy in the car.

"I stay, Momma!!" She cried as Randi strapped her into her car seat. Ireland sat in the front rolling her eyes.

"Stop being a brat.' She said. Daisy shot her a look as Randi closed the door. She rubbed her belly. She wasn't sure how she was going to fit behind the wheel.

"Let's go." Randi said as she eased herself behind the wheel. It was a snug fit.

"Mom, do not forget Bryan is picking me up from school." Lyric said. Randi glanced in the rearview mirror.

"I don't know how I feel about that." Randi said.

"I thought you said you liked Bryan." Lyric frowned.

"I like Bryan when he's at Columbia and not driving my baby around places." Randi's aid as she stopped at a red light.

"You just don't want me to have a friend." Lyric said.

"That is not true." Randi's aid, "I just hate you having a sexually active friend whose so much older that you." Lyric gave her a look.

"Whatever." Lyric muttered. Randi drew in a deep breath. She was getting a cramp in her stomach,

"We need a car that can fit eight people in it." Ireland said. Randi nodded.

"Daddy is pricing some cars." She said.

"Can I get this car when I'm sixteen?" Ireland asked. Randi chuckled.

"If it's still running by then." She said with a slight groan. The cramp was getting more intense. Lyric looked at her.

"Are you all right?" Lyric asked.

"Yes." Randi whispered, clutching the steering wheel tightly.

"You don't look all right." Lyric said as she watched her mother try to concentrate on the road. She was getting waves of pain now. Something was wrong.

"Oh god." Randi groaned, trying not to swerve.

"Just...Just breath through it." Lyric said, "County hospital is the next right. Go there and have Dr. Coburn look at you."

"You're a good girl, Rickie." Sailor said.

"Thanks." Lyric muttered. Randi turned the corner. These were contractions. Why was she having contractions? It was way too early. Randi swerved as she pulled up to the ER.

"Ireland...get a doctor." Randi whispered. Ireland nodded and ran into the hospital.  
"It's okay, Momma." Sailor said.

"Thanks, Baby." Randi whispered. Ireland pulled Luka and Susan to the car.  
"I brought two doctors cause you're having twins."

"Thanks." She said as Luka opened the car door.

"How are you doing, Randi?" He asked as he helped he into the wheel chair.

"I'm having contractions." She whispered. Susan took Daisy out of her car seat.

"I'll bring the girls to the daycare." She said. Randi nodded. As son as the girls were out of her sight, Randi started to cry.

"It's t-too early, L-Luka!" She sobbed, "Th-They can't make it."

"Let's get you into a room before we jump to any conclusions." Luka said.

"C-Call Dave." Randi whispered, "I need him."

7:55 am

All that Jerry has told him was that Randi was in the hospital. Save was panicking. Were Randi and the kids all right? Dave ran into the ER.

"Where is she, Jerry?" Dave stared at him.

"Over there." Jerry pointed. Dave ran, but Luka stopped him.

"How is she? What happened?" Dave asked.

"Randi is in labour." Luka said. Dave's eyes widened.  
"Wh-What? It's too early!" Dave was in shock.

"I know. We are trying to stop it. Coburn has been watching her." Luka said, "Randi is pretty hysterical. Maybe you can calm her down. It'll be better for her and the twins." Dave nodded slowly. he had to be the strong one.

"Can I see her?" Dave asked.

"Go in." Luka said. Dave pushed opened the door. Randi was hooked up to many machines and she was sobbing.

"Randi..." He whispered. Randi looked at him.

"Th-The babies." Randi sobbed.

"They'll be fine." Dave took her hand, "I promise, our boys will be okay." She looked at him.

"I can't loose another baby." Randi whispered.

"We won't." Dave said, "County has terrific doctors." Randi started to sob again. Dave gathered her in his arms. She clung to him.

"N-No!!" Randi cried, "My b-babies!! I c-cant lose them!! I will die if I do!! I c-cant!!"

9:47 am

Things had been looking good for awhile. The contractions had stopped for an hour, but in the past half-hour they had started up again Dr. Coburn walked into the room. Randi and Dave looked at her.

"Well?" Dave asked. Janet pulled up a chair.

"This isn't going well." Janet said. Randi's lips trembled.

"Are they going to die?" She asked.  
"We can't think about that right now." Janet said. "These babies are going to be born today whether you're ready or not."

"Oh my god." Dave whispered.

"It's too early!" Randi cried.

"I know." Janet said, "There are a lot of babies born this early and grow healthy within weeks, but..."

"But we're having twins." Dave said. Janet nodded.

"But you're having twins." Janet said. Randi closed her eyes tightly, "They're at higher risk for low birth weight, heart defects, and lung problems."

"Heart...d-defects?" Randi whispered. Janet nodded.

"It's not uncommon in cases like these, but we'll see how they are when they're born." Janet said.

"So they _will_ be born today." Dave said.

"Yes. None of the drugs works." Janet said, "We have a brand new neonatology unit here with brand new equipment."

"So, this is it." Randi whispered to herself.

"I will give the two of you sometime alone." Janet stood up and left the room. Dave looked at his wife.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"N-No." Randi whispered, "There's a possibility that our sons could die tonight."

"I know, Baby." Dave said, "We will try everything we can to not let that happen." Randi was silent for a moment.

"Is Elizabeth working today?" Randi whispered.

"I think so." he said.

"Can you call ram and Mom?" Randi asked.

"Sure, Baby." Dave kissed her forehead.

"And the girls?" Randi asked.

"They're in the daycare." Dave said.

"Keep them there." Randi whispered. She couldn't bear to look in their faces.

12:00 pm

Daisy stared at the paper in front of her.

"Ima draw a picture for mommy." She said. Ireland smiled softly at her.

"Make it pretty with flowers." Ireland said.  
"Daisies." Daisy smiled. "Lori, you draw too?"

"No." Sailor said, "I'm trying to read." Lyric pulled up a chair next to Ireland.  
"Landsie...Do you think that the boys will be al right?" Lyric asked. Ireland looked at her.

"No, but I won't let the girls know that." Ireland said, "They're too young to worry about that."

"Yeah they are." Lyric said. She looked at Daisy and Sailor. She had to protect them, "Sometimes I don't want to be a doctor." Ireland looked at Lyric startled.  
"What? That's stupid." She said, "You've wanted to be a doctor as soon as you could talk."

"I know, but when bad things happen, I think that I can't do this kind of work." Lyric said.

"You become a doctor so you can change all of that. You cans save people and make them live. You're going to make an amazing doctor, Rickie. You've already made me proud." Ireland said. Lyric smiled softly. Elizabeth walked into the daycare and looked at the older two girls.

"How are you two?" She asked.

"Okay. Not many kids are here." Ireland said.

"How is she?" Lyric asked. Elizabeth looked at her. She knew she could be straight with Lyric. The child was very bright when it came to medical stuff.

"Your mother is in labour and Dr. Coburn as tried everything to stop it." She said.

"Magnesium?" Lyric asked.

"Everything." Elizabeth said. Lyric sighed.

"Can you tell us when they're born?" Lyric asked.

"Of course I will." Eliza said softly.

2:17 pm

Randi whimpered as she rubbed her belly. She needed to push, but she couldn't. She didn't want them to be born. Nurses pushed incubators in the room. There were all ready a lot of tubes and wires there. It was scaring Randi. Janet and Dr. Wolcott were talking by the door.

"Dave...It hurts." Randi said.

"It'll be over soon enough." Dave said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Randi whispered. Dave sighed.. He was terrified too. Dr. Wolcott walked up to her.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Malucci?" he asked.  
"Scared." She said.  
"That's understandable." He said, "We have everything ready to make their entrance into the world easier on them."

"Thank you." Dave said, knowing Dr. Wolcott was the best neonatologist in Illinois. :We appreciate it." Janet sat down in front of Randi.

"We're ready for you to start pushing. you're ten centimeters dilates and one hundred percent effaced." Janet said. Randi closed her eyes tightly.

"Okay." She whispered.

"Just focus on the boys." Janet said. Randi whimpered.

"I cant." She said.

"Please, Randi." Dave kissed her Randi whimpered softly and pushed as hard as she could. Janet nodded.  
"That's right, Randi." Janet said.

"This is wrong." She sobbed.  
"No it's not." Dave said trying to reassure her.

"The baby is small." Janet said, "It will only take maybe one more push."

"N-N-No." Randi sobbed as another contraction ran through her body.

"Push, Randi, push." Janet said. Randi tried to fight the urge, but she couldn't. Randi began to push. Dave held her hand. Randi let out a small scream s Janet pulled the baby from her. Dave's eyes widened as he saw the baby. it was so small. He could believe it. Janet cut the cord and handed him to Dr. Wolcott. The baby was surrounded by him and nurses.  
"How is he??" Randi cried, "He's not crying."

"He doesn't have that ability yet." Janet said softly. Another doctor took the incubator and pushed it out of the room.

"Wh-Where are they taking him?" Randi cried.

"He needs care, Randi." Janet said, "Does he have a name yet?" Dave nodded.  
"Gage Harrison." Dave said. Randi began to groan again.

"It's a nice strong name." Janet said, "Push, Randi."

"No." She snapped.

"Yes, Randi. he needs to come out." Janet said.

"Come on, Randi." Dave said, "Push." Randi whimpered and gave a tiny push.

"Come on, Randi. Push hard." Janet said. Randi groaned and pushed harder. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Today she was going to finish the baby blankets she was making for them.

"That's it, baby." Dave said.  
"God." Randi whimpered.  
"One push." Janet said.

"God help him." Randi cried as she pushed again.

"That's it." Jane said as the baby slid into her hands.

"Oh my god." Dave whispered. This baby was a lot smaller than gage. As before, they baby was rushed away. Randi started to cry.

"I w-want to s-see them." She sobbed.

"Soon...We need to get them al l set up and examined first." Janet said. Dave held Randi tightly.

3:20 pm.

She hadn't seen her sons yet. They had been out of her for an hour. She felt so empty. Dr. Wolcott wheeled a wheel chair into the room.

"How are they?" Randi whispered.

"Gage is two pounds seven ounces and Jett is two pounds even." Dr. Wolcott said.

"So small." Dave said softly as he helped Randi into the wheelchair.  
"Very. There is a problem with Jett though." He said. Randi's eyes widened.

"Wh-What?"

"Well...he has a small hole in his heart." Dr. Wolcott said.

"Oh my god." Dave whispered.

"I scheduled an operation to fix his heart for six am in the morning. There are a few forms that you need to fill out, but let's go see the twins first." Dr. Wolcott said.

"Thank you." Dave said as they went into the NICU. He glanced at Randi. She looked devastated and rightly so. Jett wouldn't even be a day old when he went under the knife.

"I need to warn you...The boys are hooked up to many machines. They re unable to breath on their own." Dr. Wolcott wheeled Randi to two incubators. Her lip trembled as she stared at her sons.

"Can...Can I touch them?" Randi whispered.

"Gently yes." He said opening the small touch window to Jett's incubator. "Be careful of the wires." Randi's hand trembled as she touched Jett's arm.

"Hi Jett. it's mommy." Randi whispered. This was hell. The sons they had always wanted could die at any moment. Dave looked around the room. There were eight babies in the same position as his boys. If Gage and Jett made in in the next couple of weeks, this would be their home for the next few months.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	25. Sad moments and Good moments

****

November 17th, 2010

It was an emotional roller coaster. Randi had been released to leave without the twins. She didn't dare do that. What kind of mother would she be? The first week went all right. Jett's surgery went well and they seemed to be doing well on the machines.

Dave decided to get in a shift at work a week after the boys were born. Randi stayed home for a day with the girls when they got the word from the NICU that Jett's stomach was starting to swell. They didn't know why yet, but Jett was soon whisked away to surgery. Dave and Randi were beside themselves. 

He was only a week old and he already had two surgeries. It was discovered he had a perforated bowel. It didn't look good for him. They prayed for him. Everyone prayed for him. The next week he seemed to do okay. Although he was still in critical condition.

"I have a chicken sandwich and tuna sandwich." Dave said sitting down next to Randi.

"We're not supposed to eat in here." She started staring at Gage.

"Then let's go out there and eat." Dave said. Randi shook her head.

"No. I'm staying right here." She said.

"Randi, you haven't eaten in two days. You need to eat." He said.

"Why?" Randi asked.

"Because you need to start pumping breast milk for them and if you don't eat they wont get any good minerals and junk like that." He said. Randi looked at Gage and then Jett.

"All right. Gage and Jett, Mommy and daddy will just be outside eating." Randi kissed each incubator and walked outside. "Chicken." Dave smiled and handed her the sandwich.

"Here. Drink some caffeine." He handed her some soda.

"Thanks." Randi said. She sat there staring at the food. "My whole body feels numb, Dave."

"I know." He said, "Like you're walking in a haze." Randi's lips quivered.

"Why did this happen to us?" Randi whispered. "Wh-What did we do so wrong to deserve such pain? What did we do??"

"Nothing, Randi. We didn't do anything." Dave said, "It just happened."

"It's not fucking fair, Dave!" Randi began to cry again. Dave sighed wrapping his arms around her.

"No it's not, but we need to be strong. We have two helpless little boys in there that needs us to be strong. They need us to help fight for them." Dave rubbed her back; "The girls need us to be strong for us." She shook her head.

"I don't know if I can." She said.

"Yes. I know you can, Randi." Dave replied as the doctors ran into the room. Code blue was being yelled. They heard the blare of machines. Dave and Randi jumped up.

"Please not my son." Randi whispered. They ran into the NICU and saw the doctors surrounding Jett's incubator, "OH GOD!!"

"Jett!" Dave gasped running in there but one of the nurses stopped them.

"You need to wait out here." She said.

"My son! My son needs me." Dave eyes were filling with tears as he watching Dr. Wolcott take his tiny son out of the incubator and put him on the table, "He needs me!"  
"He needs Dr. Wolcott." She said. Randi started to sob.

"OH god." She sobbed watching them shock Jett's heart. Every time Jett's body jumped Randi shook. It was horrible to watch his. "Baby, hang on! Mommy is here!" Dave held Randi tightly. He was saying silent prayers.

"Come on, Son." Dave whispered. He stared at Jett. Then heard the gentle beat of the heart monitor. He saw Dr. Wolcott breathe a sigh of releife. He turned and smiled at Randi and Dave.

"Thank God." Randi whimpered, still holding Dave tightly.

"He's going to be okay." Dave said. He knew that probably wasn't true because Jett was still in critical condition, but he had to believe it for the sake of his and Randi's sanity.

December 1st, 2010

Randi sat next to Gage's cradle reading through a child's magazine. Sailor's fifth birthday was soon and she had to plan. She had been neglecting her daughters since the twins had been born and she felt guilty.

"Oh, Boys, what are we going to do for Sailor's birthday?" She asked them. Randi looked at Gage and his arms were flailing around. Gage took hold of his tube in his throat and pulled it out. "Shit. Dave!" Dave looked up from Jett's bedside.  
"He excubated himself." Dave stood up flagging Dr. Wolcott down. Dr. Wolcott walked over and opened up his bed.

"Gage, what are you doing in here?" He chuckled checking Gage's breathing. "He's breathing on his own. It's a little ragged, but he's breathing."

"Is he old enough to be off the ventilator?" Randi asked.

"Maybe." Dr. Wolcott said, "We'll monitor him and see how he handles this."

"All right." Dave said smiled softly.

"Would you like to hold him?" Dr. Wolcott asked. Randi's eyes widened.

"Wh-What?" She asked.

"Would you like to hold him, Randi? Since he's off the ventilator you may. Just be careful of his feeding tube and wires." He said. Randi nodded slowly. "All right." 

Dr. Wolcott loved this moment. He carefully picked the tiny baby up and handed him to his mother. Randi's hands shook as she took the baby. God, he was so light. She cradled him close to her chest.

"Hello, Gage." She whispered. Dave smiled proudly.

"Does the Kangaroo method really work?" He asked. Dr. Wolcott nodded.

"In many cases it does." He said.

"That's great." Dave said as he kneeled down next to Randi and Gage. "This is so wonderful." Randi grinned brightly.

"He's so beautiful, Dave." Randi whispered. She looked up at Jett, "I wish I could hold him too."  
"In due time, Randi. Gage is a lot healthy than Jett." He said. Randi nodded.

"I know." She said softly. "He is so small."

"He's not even two pounds yet." Dave said.

"They've come so far. I'm proud of them." Randi whispered.

"They're great boys." Dave said as Gage started to fuss.

"What's wrong son?" Randi asked. Dave touched his chest.

"I think he's have trouble breathing." Dave took Gage from Randi's arms and laid him back down, "Are you okay, Gage?"

"Should I get Dr. Wolcott?" Randi asked. Dave nodded.

"Tell him he needs to be intibated again." He said. Randi went to go get him. Dave sighed kissing Gage's head, "You tried really hard. Thank you for trying to breathe on your own." Soon, Dr. Wolcott came back.

"Is He struggling again?" He asked. Dave nodded.

"May I put the tube back in?" Dave asked, "I want him to be comfortable." Dr. Wolcott thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Be careful." He said.

"Thank you." Dave said as he took the tube, "You're going to be uncomfortable at first, Gage, but just know that I love you." He slowly inserted the tube. Soon, Gage started to breathe fine again. Dave sighed sinking in his chair.

"They'll be off of it soon enough." Dr. Wolcott said. He nodded.

"I know." He whispered. They had been given a little joy those few minutes he was in Randi's arms. Dave hoped and pleaded that that contact will help Gage in his recovery.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	26. Two Pounds

****

December 15th, 2010

They were so god damn tired of the NICU. They were tired of not taking regular showers. They were tired of not having home cooking. They were tired of not being a family. They were just tired.

"When I become a doctor I'm becoming a neonatologist." Lyric said looking in the window that showed them all the tiny babies. Randi's smiled softly.

"That would be wonderful." She said.

"When can I touch them?" Lyric asked.

"In a few weeks or maybe a month." Randi said, "Dr. Wolcott wants them healthy before they get many visitors."

"Okay." Lyric said. Dr. Wolcott walked out into the hallway smiling at the girls.

"Are these the girls I hear so much about?" He asked.

"Yes." Dave said, "Ireland, Lyric, Sailor, and Daisy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you and I'm happy they're here to here this news." Dr. Wolcott said.

"Good news?" Randi asked hopefully. Dr. Wolcott nodded.

"Very. Both of the boys are over two pounds now." He said.

"Are you serious?" Dave asked. He nodded.

"Very. They should be hitting three pounds in a couple of weeks. They're well on their way to healing." Dr. Wolcott said.

"Thank God!" Randi threw her arms around Dave's neck and hugged him tightly.

"I know it's premature, but could you give us an estimation to when the boys may be home?" Dave asked. Dr. Wolcott stood there for a moment thinking.

"It is premature, but on the road they are on now, I would estimate around March." Dr. Wolcott said. "But it could be sooner and it could be later."

"I understand." Dave looked at Randi.

"March." She said. It felt so weird having a date. It made it seem more real. Lyric smiled softly at her mother.

"Maybe Jett and gage will be coming home on my birthday." She said.

"That would be a wonderful gift." Randi said.

* * *

Randi sat in the living room watching a fire burn in the fireplace. She hated being home, away from her sons, but it was hospital policy that parents didn't spend all their time there. Dave stood in the doorway watching his wife.

"They'll be okay." He said walking in. Randi sighed softly. He could read her mind when it came to things like these.

"I know they will be." Randi said, "I can't believe they're two pounds."

"It's an amazing time." Dave sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her; "It's almost Sailor's birthday."

"I know. We'll do something special for her." Randi said. "I can't neglect my other children."

"That's not what you're doing." Dave replied. "You have two very sick children. We all need to focus on them for the time being. The girls understand." Randi nodded as she cuddled into him.

"I want our life to be back to normal." Randi said, "I'm so tired."

"It will be. A few more months." Dave hugged her. He understood what she was feeling. He was so tired of going back and forth from the hospital to the house, trying to have a career and take care of the girls. It was stressful.

December 30th, 2010

Randi sat in the cafeteria staring at the salad in front of her. Dave sat down across from her. She nibbled on some lettuce thinking about Sailor's birthday. She wasnt even there. Dave and the girls celebrated alone.

"I think we should go home." Dave said to Randi.

"Huh? What for?" Randi asked.

"Sex." Dave said, "We've barely been alone the past two months. I miss kissing you and being intimate with you."

"You're thinking about sex?!?" Randi cried, "How could you?"

"What?" Dave looked at her shocked. She was upset at him because he wanted to be with her. Randi stood up with anger in her eyes.

"You're thinking about sex when Gage and Jett are struggling for their lives!!" Randi cried, "You're a horrible father!!" She stomped out of the cafeteria. Dave's eyes froze with anger. He got up and went after her.

"I am not a horrible father!!!" He yelled. "I am here day in and day out with the boys! I am working trying to feed our children! I am not a horrible father. What about you Randi?? You're rarely home! The girls never see you! You're not working."

"I can't work!" Randi snapped, "My boys need me."

"SO do Daisy, Sailor, Lyric, and Ireland." Dave said, "You're not the only one hurting. They are terrified the boys will die. Ireland is beside herself. They need you. We need you."

"You have me, Dave!" Randi cried.

"No...We don't." Dave said. Randi stared at him.

"We....We should check on the boys." She said. Dave sighed softly.

* * *

Dave sat next to Jett's crib. His hazel eyes looked at him.

"Would you like to hold him?" Dr. Wolcott asked. Dave looked at Dr. Wolcott.

"I can?" He asked.

"Sure. Jett is healing nicely." Dr. Wolcott opened up Jett's crib, "Just be careful of the wires." Dave nodded with wide eyes. he glanced at Randi. She was smiling weakly. Dr. Wolcott picked the small baby up and placed him in his father's arms.

"Hi Jett." He said softly. This was the first time he was able to hold one of his sons. Jett took hold of his ventilator tube but Dave uncurled his fingers. "Don't do that son. You need to breathe."

"I'm sorry, Dave." Randi said softly.

"Sorry for what?" Dave asked touching his son's cheek. It was so soft.

"For snapping at you earlier. I miss you too." Randi said, "I miss sleeping next to you." Dave looked up at her.  
"Just forget about it." Dave said. Randi's lip quivered.

"Dave..." Randi whispered, but Dave ignored her. He was loving having his son in his arms. He wouldn't let Randi's bitterness or their marital strains ruin anything for him here.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	27. Splish Splash

****

January 13th, 2011

The strain on their marriage was tough. They had been fighting every time they were alone. Randi screamed at him for not being supportive. Dave yelled at her for not being there. It was hard, but at least they had good news. The boys were strong enough to be taken off the ventilator. They were breathing on their own.

"Three pounds." Randi's smiled softly caressing Gage's belly. Now that they were off the ventilator. They could see the boy's beautiful faces.

"They're getting big." Dave said. Randi gave him a look.

"How are the parents doing?" Dr. Wolcott asked as he walked in.

"Oh I'm fine thank you." Randi smiled. Dr Wolcott smiled as he looked at the boys.

"I have a task for the two of you." He said.  
"What is it?" Dave asked. Dr. Wolcott turned back to Dave and Randi.

"The boys need a bath." He said. Randi's eyes widened.

"A bath?" She whispered. Dr. Wolcott chuckled.

"Would you like to do it or would you like to have the nurses do it?" Dr. Wolcott asked. Randi and Dave both shook their heads.

"We want to do it." He said. 

"All right." Dr. Wolcott gently took Gage out of his crib and handed him to Randi. She began grinning. Then he handed Jett to Dave, "The water isn't very hot. We don't want to burn them. The soap is very gentle on their skin. Just be gentle when you're rubbing them." He tested the water in the sinks and nodded. Randi smiled nervously as she stepped to the sink.

"I hope you enjoy your first bath, Gage." She said as she slowly lowered him into the water. He didn't know what to make of it at first. Randi splashed a little on his belly. He didn't seem to like it that much. Dave chuckled.

"Come on, Jett, show your brother how much fun it is." He placed Jett in the sink. He jumped slightly, but then began to wiggle. If he had the ability to laugh or smile yet, he surely would have. "I think he likes water."

"Gage doesn't." Randi said as she gently began to wash him. This was so amazing.

"Jett Ski." Dave chuckled. Jett made a quiet little noise in the back of his throat. His eyes were sparkling. Two months old and finally a little spark of life in these boys.

"This is so amazing, Dave." Randi giggled.

"Very." He said running some water over Jett's head.

"Everything is coming together." Randi said "We're finally able to live our lives I think." Dave nodded.

"With six kids." he said. Randi chuckled.

"It's going to be hard, but well worth it."S he said, "Don't you think?" Dave nodded.

"Finally all of our dreams are coming true." he said. Randi smiled.

"I miss you." She said. Dave looked up from Jett. She misses me? Wasn't that what this whole fight was about in the first place? I missed her.

"You miss me?" Dave whispered. Randi nodded.

"I miss sleeping in your arms." She said wrapping a small towel around Gage. Dave cleared his throat.

"Maybe we can take a night off and rent a hotel room...or something." He said. Randi gave him a soft smile and nodded.

"I would like that." She said cradling Gage. Dave smiled. The boys were getting stronger every day so they didn't depend on their parents as much. Maybe Dave and Randi could work on their marriage some.

January 27th, 2011

Lyric sat in her bed and stared at Ireland. Her sister was brushing her brown hair. Ireland was so pretty. lyric was jealous some times. Everyone loved Ireland. She was so popular and gave people her autograph. Lyric was just Lyric.

"What?" Ireland turned around. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." Lyric sighed picking up her journal. She was turning eight in March, but she felt like she was forty. Ireland put her brush down.

"There's something." Ireland said, "Now tell me." Lyric sighed.

"What are the boys going to get?" Lyric asked.

"What? I don't understand." Ireland said.

"You are an amazing actress. You're on an award winning show and an Emmy hopeful." Lyric said. Ireland beamed.

"That I am." She said. Lyric rolled her eyes.

"Then there's me. I'll be graduating med school before I can drive a car probably. My mind exceeds most peoples." Lyric said, "Then there's Sailor. She is the most wonderful figure skater I've personally ever seen. She's expected to be the youngest Olympic gold medal winner in a few years. Now Daisy...She's only two and has skills on the piano that some fifty-year-olds don't have."

"What are you getting at?" Ireland asked. Lyric sighed.

"I've been researching premature babies and they don't usually do as well as normal babies." Lyric said, "They're usually slower and sometimes have a lot of severe problems."

"So?" Ireland asked.

"How are they going to fit into this family?" Lyric asked.

"They'll fit in just fine. It's not like Mom and dad are super smart and talented." Ireland said, "It may take them a little longer, but they're our brothers. They're going to do just fine."

"What if they're deaf or retarded?" She asked.

"Then they're deaf or retarded. There's nothing we can do to change that, but we can make their lives more comfortable." Ireland said, "it's our job to take care of them. We're their big sisters and they're going to be looking up to us. We need to tell them that they can be whatever they want to be." Lyric sighed.

"I suppose." Lyric looked back at her journal, "Do you sometimes hate who you are?"

"No. I love myself." The diva said, "Why shouldn't I? I'll be nine in a couple of days and I make more money than most people. I get recognized every where. I act on an amazing show."

"Not that kind of stuff." Lyric said, "Do you sometimes feel older in your mind than how old you really are?" Ireland nodded. Lyric was in one of her moods obviously.

"This is about Bryan isn't it?" Ireland asked. Lyric blushed.

"No." She muttered.

"Yes it is." Ireland said, "Just be his friend, Rickie. When you're older on the outside, maybe other things can developed, but for now you just need to wait."  
"I don't want to wait though." Lyric whispered. Ireland smiled sliding off of the bed and grabbing her sisters hand.

"Stop being so uptight all the time. Yes, you're smart. Hell, you're smarter than everyone I know, but you're also a kid like me. Have fun, Rick. We're young. We should get dirty." Ireland said. Lyric took her hand away.

"I don't think Bryan is looking for a rambunctious wife." She said getting up, "I'm going to go check on the girls." Lyric quickly walked out of the room. Ireland sighed deeply. Lyric was so serious sometimes. She was going to have an ulcer before her sweet sixteen.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	28. Almost There

****

February 10th, 2011

Ireland had a huge birthday party on the set of 'Sands of Time'. Over two hundred people came to celebrate with her. Dave and Randi managed to come too. The twins were doing a lot better. They were both over four pounds now. They were expected to come home in a little over a month.

"Come on." Dave pushed Ireland into the department store. She gave him a look.

"This is utterly ridiculous." Ireland groaned walking in.  
"How do you think I feel?" He asked taking her hand, "But your mother says you need new shoes."

"Why not get me a bra while you're at it?" Ireland asked. The colour drained from Dave's face.

"Do you...Do you need one?" He asked. Ireland chuckled.

"Not yet, but it's nice to know where you're at." She walked ahead of him. Dave groaned. She was going to be hell on wheels when she became a teenager. "Mom should be able to make shoes. She can make everything else." Dave chuckled.

"Well, tell her that next time you see her." He said.

"Oh I will." Ireland said as she went into the show department. She immediately picked up a pair of six-inch boots. Dave groaned.

"Sneakers please." He said. Ireland shook her head as she kicked her shoes off.

"These boots are great." She said pulling them on. Dave sighed as she watched her. Christ, she looked exactly like Randi as she sat there. Every moment, every curve was Randi. That scared the hell out of Dave. She looked up at him and grinned, "What do you think, Daddy?"

"I think those are nice, but you need to find some sneakers too." Dave said.

"As long as I can get these too." Ireland said.

"You can get those, but find sneakers too." He repeated. Ireland smiled and went to looking at the sneakers. An older woman, around fifty years old, walked down that isle not taking her eyes off of Ireland. "Hurry up, Land."

"Geez, I am." She said. The woman walked up to them.

"Excuse me....Are you Ireland Malucci?" She asked. Ireland smiled and nodded.

"I am, Ma'am." She said. The woman began to giggle.

"Oh my! I am such a big fan of yours." She said, "I totally love what they're doing with Amanda. I can't believe Johnson is trying to come back into her life." Ireland chuckled.

"I'm having a blast with want they're doing. It's only going to get better." Ireland said. Dave watched them carefully.

"Can you tell me?" She asked. Ireland chuckled.  
"Sorry. I signed an agreement to not to tell anything." She said. "Not even my parents know what's going on with Mandy."

"Oh." The woman looked sad for a moment but then she brightened up, "May I have your autograph if its not too much trouble?" Ireland chuckled as she stood up.

"Sure. It's no trouble at all." Ireland smiled. The woman immediately pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Thank you so much." She said. Ireland smiled as she signed a small message and her name.

"Here you go. I hope you keep on watching." Ireland said.

"I will! Thank you!" The woman laughed and ran off. Ireland sat back down and took her boots off.

"I think these sneakers are nice." She said. Dave chuckled.

"That didn't phase you one bit did it?" Dave asked.

"What?" Ireland looked at him. Dave smiled and picked up the box of boots.

"Never mind." He said. It sure weirded him out to see people get all excited when Ireland walked into a room and to ask her for her autograph. He still couldn't believe his baby was famous.

February 27th, 2011

Randi held Jett in her arms. He was getting so big. Four pounds of baby in her arms. All the girls were a lot bigger than him when they were born on Jett was three months old. Jett yawned and looked at her.

"Are you getting tired?" She asked. Dr Wolcott walked up to them.

"I think it's his feeding time before his nap." He said.  
"Oh okay." Randi said softly. She didn't want to let go of him. Dr. Wolcott knelt down in front of them and smiled.

"Would you like to try to breastfeed him?" The doctor asked. Randi's eyes widened.

"What?" She whispered. Dr. Wolcott smiled with a chuckle.

"The twins are ready to breastfeed if you want to." He said. Randi nodded.

"Please. Yes. I want to breastfeed him." She said with a large grin.

"All right thanks." Dr. Wolcott stood up, "If you're up to it, you may feed Gage soon too. Just pace yourself." Randi smiled as she looked down at her son. She couldn't believe this was happening. She undid the buttons of her shirt. "He may not take to it right away. He is used to other ways."

"All right." Randi whispered, cradling Jett in her arm better. She pulled her breast out. Randi blushed slightly. She had done this enough times. Randi shouldn't be embarrassed. She had been pumping milk a lot lately, but every time she did that, she longed to breastfeed her boys and now she was. She took her nipple between two fingers and guided it to Jett's mouth. She was a pro at breastfeeding, but for some reason, this felt differently. Jett immediately latched on. Randi gasped.

"He's at it like a pro." Dr. Wolcott patted her shoulder. "I will be back later to check on you two and give Gage a chance all right?" Randi nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered. She stared at her son as he ate. God, this was the best feeling in the world. Tears started to well in her hazel eyes, "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time, Jett. I am so happy you and your brother are getting stronger." Dave walked into the nursery and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Randi breastfeeding Jett.

"Oh my god." He whispered. Randi looked up and smiled.

"I'm feeding him, Dave." She said.

"I see." He walked over to them and dropped to his knees, "Oh my god." Dave touched his son's check, fixing the oxygen tube more securely behind his ear.

"They're almost ready to go home." Randi said. "It's a miracle."

"It certainly is." Dave whispered. He turned and looked at Gage.

"This feels so fantastic." Randi said. Dave smiled.

"You've been waiting a long time for it, Darling." He kissed Jett's head and grinned at his wife. This was such a beautiful sight. He wasn't sure if she'd ever get the chance to breastfeed the twins. They certainly were miracles. There was no denying that.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	29. Partners

****

March 13th, 2011

Sailor sat on the benches lacing up her skates. Michael Hanson skated up to her with a large grin.

"Olympic hopeful, Sailor Malucci." He said. She looked at him and flashed him a smile.  
"Hey." She said.

"How are you?" He asked. Sailor got up and skated a few steps away from him.

"I'm fine." She turned to him, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you a few questions." Michael said.

"Skate with me and ask." Sailor began to skate around the rink. Michael smiled.

"You're six right?" He asked.

"I'll be six this year." Sailor said, "Why?"

"Cause I'm twelve and I am pretty damn good at what I do." He said, "Have you ever skated partners?" Sailor arched her eyebrow and shook her head.

"No." She said, "I'm mostly singles."

"You are an amazing skater, Sailor. You're sure to win the gold in a few years." He said, "I recognize your talent and I would like to share that with you. Who is your coach?"

"Krysta McGill." Sailor stopped skating and looked at him, "You want to be my partner?" Michael nodded.

"I think if the two most talented skaters in Illinois got together we would be sure to win gold." Michael said, extending his hand, "You're small enough for me to toss." Sailor rolled her eyes and skated away.

"Why me?" She asked.

"I think I already answered that." Michael said, "And you're sort of cute." Sailor giggled softly and glanced at him.

"Talk to Krysta and maybe I'll train with you." She said. Michael was grinning from ear to ear.

"Great! I will!" He said skating off to the locker rooms to find Krysta. Sailor chuckled and continued to skate. She never thought about being partners with someone. She always assumed she'd be doing singles at the Olympics.

"Sammi!!!" She turned and saw Paul and Misty standing on the edge of the ice. Sailor smiled and waved.

"Hi guys!" She said.

"I'm going to go back there and check out the costumes." Misty said, "You two stay right here."  
"Sure thing, Ma!" Paul took a step on the ice and wobbled slightly. Sailor sighed and skated over to him.

"Give me your hands." She said. Paul took Sailor's hands with a blush. She helped him glide across the ice.

"I like you, Lori." Paul said.

"I know." Sailor said. She knew Paul was her age, but she felt like they were so different. She glanced over to the sidelines watching Michael talk with Krysta. Her heart skipped a few beats. She hoped she would be able to skate partners with him.

"Can I marry you?" Paul giggled. Sailor frowned.

"I'm five." She said, "Talk to me in twenty years."

"You're funny, Lori." He said.

"Thanks." She let go of Paul's hands, "I'll be right back." Sailor skated over to the edge where Krysta and Michael were.

"Is this what you want Sailor?" Krysta asked. She nodded.

"It's be cool and a bigger challenge to work with Michael." She said, "I've won enough single awards." Krysta chuckled.

"True true." She said, "I will have to talk to your parents, but I don't see why this will be a problem."

"Great!!" Michael engulfed Sailor in a hug. She blushed slightly glancing at Paul. He was sliding off the ice and ran into the locker rooms. Sailor sighed and hugged Michael back. Life was hard when you were five.

March 26th, 2011

Today was a huge day. In fact today was one of the biggest days in the longest time. Jett and Gage were going home. The nurses showed Randi and Dave how to fix their oxygen machines if the alarm went off. it was rather easy. Randi stood by the boys' cribs in the Hospital nursery. They looked so much better then they did when they were born. They were both dressed in outfits Randi had made. Jett was wearing green and Gage was wearing blue. They looked wonderful.

"Today is such a special day." She smiled at the boys as Dave walked in with two carriers.

"Here we go. Let's get the two of you in these so you can have your first car ride." He said setting them on the counter. Randi chuckled.

"They're four months old and they're going home for the first time, riding in a car for the first time, and so much more." She said lifting Jett up.

"It's a big time." Dave said as he put Gage into his car seat. The baby cooed softly. "You guys ready?" Randi nodded.

"Yeah." She picked up Jett's car seat, "Let's take our boys home." Dave held the door open for Randi and Jett. Out in the hallway, Randi saw every single nurse and doctor on the maternity floor and the NICU wing. They all were cheering for the boys. It brought a tear to Randi's eyes.

"Thank you." Randi whispered looking at Dr. Wolcott.

"It's my pleasure." Dr. Wolcott said, "It's been nice having you here, but I'm glad you're going home." Randi chuckled softly.

"Me too." She smiled as she and Dave got into the elevator. Gage began to kick his legs. he was finally discovering them. "Looks like Gage is excited to go home and see his room."

"I am too." Dave chuckled.

* * *

Dave pulled up into the driveway. Blue and green balloons were tied to every post on the porch. A giant sign hung from the windows on the second floor. It read, "Welcome home Gage & Jett, Our Fighters!!"

"Oh Dave. It looks beautiful." Randi said.

"Drew and Lizzie worked hard on it." Dave said shutting off the car. The front door opened up and the girls all ran out. Judith and Elizabeth stood there beaming.

"Welcome home!" Judith clapped her hands looking at her grandsons.

"Thanks, Ma." Randi kissed her check as she took Gage out of the car, "We should really get them inside and down for a nap."

"Okay, come on." Judith ushered everyone inside.

"Can I hold him?" Daisy asked.  
"Not right now baby. He's still very little." Randi said.

"Can I hold Jett?" She asked. Dave chuckled.

"No. They need a nap, just like you." He said walking up the stairs. Daisy groaned loudly, but Ireland took her hand and led her into Daisy and Sailor's bedroom. Gage yawned as Randi picked him up.

"Such a big day, Sweetheart. Don't feel bad about going to sleep." She said laying him down, "We can play with you later tonight. You and your brother go to sleep." Dave stood next to Jett's crib.

"They're home." He whispered. "Our family is finally complete."

"Finally." Randi wrapped her arms around her husband and gave him a hug. This was an incredible feeling but yet a terrifying feeling.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	30. A Bug Story

****

April 10th, 2011

The clinic was so busy today. Every child known to man had developed a cold and came to see Dave and Drew. Dave walked into Drew's office slowly. He wasn't feeling too well.  
"One of your patients is throwing up all over room five." Dave said. Drew grimaced.

"How do you know they're my patient?" Drew crossed his arms.  
"Dr. Bishop. I need to see Dr. Bishop." Dave smiled, "I think that's what they said." Drew sighed and sat up.

"You know, you look like shit." He said walking over to his partner.

"I feel like shit." Dave said. In all honesty, he felt like he was going to keel over and die. Drew touched Dave's clammy cheek.

"Man, you should sit down." he said, "come to room one."

"I'm fine." Dave said. Drew narrowed his eyes.

"No you're not." Drew led Dave into Room one, "April, could you call my wife and ask her if she's free to help at the clinic?"

"Yes, Dr. Bishop." April went out front.

"I'm really am fine, Drew." Dave said as a wave of nausea came over him. He gritted his teeth. He wouldn't let Drew win. He was perfectly healthy and fine today. Drew stood in front of him staring into his eyes.

"Have you ever had jaundice before?" Drew asked. Dave nodded watching the doctor take his blood pressure.

"Twenty years ago." he chuckled. The chuckles turned into a fit of coughing. Dave couldn't control himself. he began to throw up. Drew stepped back.

"I have a lot of vomiting patients today." He said. Dave groaned.

"I'm sorry." He said. Drew shook his head.

"It's all right. Lizzie can clean it up." he winked.

"It's freezing in here." Dave mumbled. Drew took Dave's temperature.

"You're at 104." He sighed deeply, "Have you eaten anything strange?" Dave shook his head and groaned. Drew felt along his neck. "Any pain?"

"My muscles are really sore." he said.

"Lay down and let me examine you." Drew said. Dave groaned as he tried to lay down.

"My chest." He moaned. Drew lifted Dave's shirt and saw a large bulge. Drew's heart pounded as he touched the bulge. Dave cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry, Man. Just stay where you are." Drew stepped out of the office and flagged April down, "Get an ambulance here now. Dr. Malucci needs to be at county." He went to the phone and dialed the house's number.

"Hello?" Randi answered.

"It's Drew. You need to get to the clinic right now." He said.

"Why? What's wrong?" Randi frowned.

"Something is wrong with Dave." He said. Randi stood in the kitchen for a moment.

"What do you _mean_ something is wrong with Dave?" She finally managed to say. Drew sighed.

"His fever is 104. he is vomiting, he is slightly jaundiced, and he has abnormal bulges on him, which tends to make me think something his wrong with his liver." He said.

"His liver?" Randi whispered.  
"I can't be too sure. We've called for any ambulance okay?" Drew asked. Randi nodded slowly. 

* * *

Within fifteen minutes, Dave was in the County ER barely conscious. Randi was near hysterics. He seemed so healthy when he woke up. he just complained of a small headache. Randi stood outside the trauma room watching. Dr Gallant work on her husband. Kerry stepped out of the room and looked at her.

"What's wrong with him, Kerry?" Randi asked.

"We're running a lot of tests on him. The ultrasound showed that his liver and spleen are enlarged. It could be for a number or reasons. They could just be giving out, he could have caught something like Malaria, or something could be growing on them." Kerry said, "We're going to an Abdominal CT in a few minutes." Randi looked at Kerry with wide eyes.

"He could have cancer?" She asked. Kerry sighed.  
"It's a possibility, but I didn't see anything abnormal in the ultrasound." She said. "We're doing some liver function tests. It could just be a simple infection that his body is reacting to. The blood cultures haven't come back yet. We're going to do everything we can for him." Randi nodded.

"I know." She said. Randi took a deep breath in and looked at Kerry, "You said Malaria could be a cause."

"Yes, It's possible, but he hasn't traveled recently so I wouldn't worry about it." Kerry said.

"He had Malaria before." Randi said.

"Really?" Kerry frowned.

"When he was about the leave Desert Storm in the early 90's." Randi said, "He had it." Kerry bit her lip. She knew if this was Malaria again, Dave's chances weren't that good.

"Well, we'll see what the tests say before we just to any conclusions." Kerry said as she looked at Gallant working on Dave. "He's in the best of care."

"I know." Randi said softly. Abby handed Kerry a chart.  
"They're back." She said. Kerry opened the chart and stared at the test results. Randi had been right. 

"Let's start a Malaria Blood smear every six hrs for the next twenty-four hours to confirm diagnosis." Kerry said.

"Malaria?" Randi asked. Kerry nodded.

"It would appear so. We may have caught it soon enough before it does any real damage." Kerry said. Randi felt sick to her stomach. "We can take care of the malaria easy enough, but it's the damage to his liver I'm most worried about. You can see how jaundice he has gotten even in the past twenty minutes."

"Will he need a liver transplant?" Randi asked.  
"Let's handle one thing at a time, Randi." Kerry said. As Dr. gallant yelled for her. Randi looked in and saw Dave having a seizure.

"OH god." Randi cried. Kerry ran into the room and helped Michael with Dave. Randi stared with wide eyes. She stepped into the room as Dave's body stopped moving.  
"He's not responding." Gallant said.

"Dave?" Randi said softly.

"He's not responding at all!" Gallant cried.

To be continued....

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	31. While you were sleeping

****

April 11th, 2011

Randi hadn't slept. She stayed up staring at Dave's pale face. Fear gripped at her chest every time Kerry or Dr Fischer walked in to check on him. They never said anything to her. They only said his fever wasn't breaking and that wasn't good. Misty stayed home to watch the children, but Steve sat there with Randi. She wasn't sure if she could do this without Steve's reassurance and Elizabeth's hugs.

"It's almost his birthday." Randi said. Steve opened his eyes.

"What?" Steve asked.

"It's almost Dave's birthday." Randi said.

"He'll be well enough by then to celebrate it." Steve squeezed her hand, "I'm sure of it. Dave is a fighter." Randi stared at Dave's pale face.

"How was he when he had it the first time?" She asked. Steve sighed and thought back to that horrible time in his life.

"He was a lot like this, pale and feverish. He was awake most of the time though." Steve said, "He fought very hard." As if on cue, Dave began to stir.

"Steve..." He groaned, "The safety wasn't on." Steve and Randi both looked at him.

"Dave, you're in the hospital in Chicago." He said to his best friend. Dave grunted and opened his eyes.

"They came out of no where." He said, "The helicopter forgot us." Randi stood up and looked at her husband.

"Dave, Sweetheart, you're not in the war. You're here with me...your wife." Randi said. Dave's eyes focused on her.

"Randi?" He mumbled. She smiled at him.

"Yes. It's me." She kissed his sweaty forehead. He looked around him.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're at the hospital." Randi said, "You got Malaria." Dave's brow creased.

"Again?" He asked. Steve chuckled as Kerry walked in.

"Again, Buddy. You sure know how to scare us all don't you?" Steve asked.

"I hear someone is awake." Kerry grabbed an ear thermometer and began to check Dave's vitals herself.

"How is his liver?" She asked. Kerry smiled.

"The tests came back and there doesn't seem to be any damage to it." She said, "We'll still be checking on it for the weeks to come."

"Okay." Randi said.

"You're fever has broken, Dave." Kerry said, "You're very lucky."

"Can I go home?" Dave mumbled.

"No. You're staying here for a couple of weeks to make sure everything are out of your system." Kerry said. Dave groaned, "I do believe you have two preemies at home. Staying here is the best for your health and their health."

"It's best, Dave." Randi said, "Gather up all your strength here before you go home to six screaming children." Dave smiled weakly.

"Yeah." He mumbled, "I'm tired."

"Go to sleep, Dave." Kerry said, "I'll be back in a few hours to check on you."

"K..." Dave muttered as he fell back asleep. Kerry looked at Randi and Steve.

"He seems to be out of the worse of it, but there's always a chance he could take another turn." She told them.

"I know." Randi said, "Thank you so much, Kerry."

"You're welcome." Kerry smiled and exited the room. Randi looked at Steve and began to grin.

"He's going to be okay." She wrapped her arms around Steve and hugged him tightly. Dave was still very sick, but his fever was down and his liver seemed to be okay. Randi knew God wouldn't take another loved one away from her.

April 25th, 2011

Finally he was leaving this dreaded hospital. He never wanted to come back here when he quit. He should have been taken to Mercy hospital to stay. Dave couldn't complain anymore. He was being released. 

Dave had completely recovered from his sickness, but he was still a little tired (of course). It would probably take him a couple more weeks to be fully up to going back to work.

"Steve is getting the car." Randi said as she walked back into the room. Dave nodded as he shrugged his jacket on.

"Good." He mumbled. Randi looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Are you all right, Darling?" She asked him. He nodded.

"Yeah. I'm perfect." He said, "I just want to go home."

"We want you home too." Randi said as Kerry came in with a wheelchair.

"Ready to go home?" Kerry asked.

"Yes, Please." Dave got into the wheelchair. He hated leaving hospital because he hated riding in wheelchairs. Dave felt like he couldn't do anything.

"This is so exciting." Randi whispered as she followed the doctors down the hallway. 

The children were just as excited to have him home as she was. Ireland missed a big audition just to be home. Sure she whined about it, but it the long run she was happy. Soon, they were outside. Dave looked up into the blue sky.

"Here we go." Kerry stopped the wheelchair in front of Steve's car.

"Thanks, Kerry." He said pulling himself out of the wheelchair, "That's for everything that you've done the past few weeks."

"It's my job." Kerry said.

"I know, but you went up and beyond your call of duty." Dave said to her, "Thank you." Kerry smiled softly at him.

"You're welcome." Dave slid into the car. Randi gave Kerry a thankful smile and climbed in next to him. Steve glanced in the back seat.

"Hang on tight, Man. I'm driving." Steve said with an evil grin.

"Oh lord." Dave groaned loudly, "I was already on death's door too many times. I don't want to be again." Steve laughed.

"Then buckle up." He said. Randi and Dave exchanged worry looks and buckled up. Dave slid his arm around Randi's shoulders and she cuddled into him. God it felt so good to do this.

"Dave, I'm so happy." Randi whispered. He looked at her. Her hazel eyes were sparkling.

"Me too, baby. Me too." Dave said. He hugged her gently. It would be hard to get back into the swing of things, but who cares. Dave was home.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	32. Bonding

****

May 9th, 2011

Yes, it was very hard being home and not going to work. Dave wanted to run. He wanted to go help people, but helping people is how he got sick. Jett's crying pulled Dave out of his daydream. He walked into the nursery and looked into the crib.

"What's wrong boy? You miss Mommy?" He asked. The baby began to wail even more, but then Gage soon began to. "Oh don't do that."

Dave scooped Jett up in one arm and grabbed the other six-month-old in his other. He didn't know how Randi could breastfeed both of these guys. He had a hard enough time holding them. Dave walked down the stairs and they started to quiet down.

"Let's go outside." Dave walked outside and placed the boys in a wheel barrel. Okay, so Randi would hit him if she saw he put them in a wheel barrel, but he didn't feel like setting up their stroller. Dave grabbed a blanket off of the clothesline and laid it on the ground. He took the twins out of the barrel and sat down with them.

"Boys," Dave looked around, "This garden is for the brother you'll never know. He was a twin just like you. Ireland is a twin. Did you know that?" He looked down at the boys. They were sucking on each other's fists.

He had wanted these boys for so long and his heart broke every time he looked at them. They were still small. They weren't advancing as fast as the girls had. Dave wondered if they'd ever learn anything. He closed his eyes.

"David Riley Malucci!" Randi snapped as she stepped out onto the porch. "Those boys don't have their jackets on!" Dave groaned.

"We're caught boys." He said as Randi ran down the stairs with their jackets.

"They need their coats on. Their immune systems are too weak to not have them on." Randi said picking Jett up.

"Sorry. I forgot." Dave said putting Gage's jacket on.

"Why is the wheel barrel out?" Randi asked.

"We were going to to some gardening." Dave said. "I was showing them Aaron's garden." Randi smiled and sat down.

"The daisies are already looking pretty nice." She said. Dave nodded.

"We have a wonderful angel who takes care of them." He said.

"Do you think if Aaron had lived that we'd have all these other kids?" Randi asked. Dave looked at her and shrugged.

"Maybe we'd have Sailor, but not the others." He said, "I love how we are though. I love Aaron just as much, but I'm glad with how everything has turned out." She nodded.

"I understand what you're saying." Randi said, "And I agree." Randi snuggled with Jett. "Our lives are finally making sense." Dave chuckled softly bouncing Gage on his knee.

"It's hard to believe that my life makes sense." He said wrapping his free hand around Randi's shoulder. It was great that their lives were finally making sense but it was also scary.

May 23rd, 2011

Lyric slid into the booth grinning brightly. She was having lunch with Brian. She was so happy. Okay, it wasn't a date, but it was good enough for her.

"Can you believe I only have one more year left of college and them on to med school?" Brian beamed.

"I'm so jealous and proud of you." Lyric smiled as she looked at the menu.

"Lyric, I'm sure you can skip a couple of more grades and graduate high school earlier." Brian said, "Have your parents tested your IQ?"

"When I was little." She glanced at him, "You think I can test out of high school altogether?"

"Probably but I recommend going to your senior year." He said, "You won't want to miss out on your senior prom." Lyric rolled her eyes.

"I don't think I'd be able to find a date." She said. Brian smiled softly as the waitress came over.

"May I take your order?" She asked.

"I'll have the cheeseburger with fries." Brian said.

"And I'll have the chicken sandwich with Cole slaw." Lyric smiled as she closed her menu.

"All right. Your menus will be out shortly." The waitress took their menus and left. Brian cleared his throat.

"I need to talk to you about something." Brain said.

"All right." Lyric smiled and folded her hands. Brian was red n the face. Maybe he's going to ask me out, lyric though.

"I have a date." Brian said. Lyric's face fell.

"Oh?" Lyric held her head up, "Do I know her?" brain nodded.

"She's in group with us." He said. Lyric bit her lip.

"Go on." She said.

"Well, I heard that Stacy was going to see that art exhibit so I asked her to go with me." Brian said.

"Stacy?" Lyric's blood began to boil.

"Yeah. She's very nice and we have a lot in common." Brian said.

"Stacy...Stacy...Stacy is a whore!" Lyric snapped and got out of the booth. Everyone stared at Brian as Lyric ran out of the restaurant.

"Shit." Brian groaned.

"Such a mouth on your daughter." An old woman said.

"She's not my daughter." Brian said. He jogged out of the resteraunt and saw Lyric running down the street, "Lyric! Wait!"

"Why should I?" Lyric asked.

"Cause I asked you to." Brian grabbed her shoulder, "Please." Lyric stopped.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"It's just one date, Lyric. It's not like we're getting married." Brian said. Lyric turned around. It broke Brian's heart to see tears in Lyric's eyes.

"You're now going tot ell me that I'm thirteen years younger than you and that it's ridiculous to feel the way I feel. We can never been more than friends." She said. Brian shook his head.

"I won't say that cause I can't predict the future. I don't know what will develop between us when you're eighteen." He said. Lyric sniffled.  
"Really?" She asked.

"Really. If I could predict the future, I could pay off my student loans." Brian said. Lyric chuckled as she wiped her eyes, "Why don't we go back inside and feed our faces." Lyric smiled.

"Okay." She said. Brian put his hand on her shoulder and led her back in. It made Lyric feel a little bit better knowing he wasn't pushing her away. Maybe she would grow out of this crush.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	33. One Year Later

****

July 7th, 2012

The past year had been utterly wonderful for the entire Malucci family. Being together always made them feel better, but seeing advancements with their kids made Randi and Dave feel a whole lot better about themselves and everything around them.

After Ireland celebrated her tenth birthday (Randi couldn't believe her baby was ten!), she learned that she was up for a daytime Emmy award. She couldn't believe it. The entire family flew to New York City for the awards. Randi made Ireland a gorgeous dress. She went with her costar Brandon Jacobs. Randi and Dave couldn't believe it when Ireland's name was called. Their little girl had won an Emmy. It was a shock. They knew how wonderful Ireland was at her acting job, but it was still a shock.

With Lyric, she threw herself into her studies and tried to ignore her feelings for Brian. She didn't even want to celebrate her ninth birthday. She was in High School and she loved it. The people there weren't as rude as her Junior High. She still took a few classes at Columbia. She still felt like she was out of place in this world. She wanted to do something to help it, but she was still too young to do much.

Sailor was one of the busiest out of everyone in the family. Every single day she spent on the ice. She entered so many competitions and won them all. She was the biggest talk in the figure skating world. She and her partner were featured in over a dozen magazines as the next Olympic hopefuls. They were training to go.

Daisy, at the mere age of three, was performing in front of crowds. She loved her piano. Randi couldn't believe someone as musical as her came from her. Daisy was so into it, she sometimes played the piano in her sleep.

The twins were doing well. They were nearly two years ago and finally starting to catch up to their age bracket. They were walking and could say a few words. They were hoping the twins would be at full sentences by now, but at least they were talking. Jett and Gage were turning into handsome young men.

Dave and Randi were busy with their careers besides with their home life. Dave had to put a new addition onto his clinic. The workload had been so much. He made Drew a full time partner. Malucci & Bishop Family Practice is what they changed the name to. Randi and Misty put out three new lines of clothes and flew around the world promoting them. Their clothes were seen everywhere on every single star. One of the lines they put out was a new affordable line that was featured at Wal-Mart. That put their sales the highest they've ever been.

Even though Randi and Dave were done with having kids, Babies still entered their lives. In May, Steve and Misty welcomed twin girls, Peyton and Parker. It was very exciting to have another set of twins in their lives. Paul was very proud to have two baby sisters to take care of. Earlier in the year, it was found out that Elizabeth and Drew were expecting another baby. The baby was expected to come September 1st, but they knew how babies could be.

Randi walked into the house with an arm filled with papers. Today had been a hectic day. Misty couldn't make it to their worldwide conference because the twins were sick. She handled it pretty well though. She was a pro at this by now. Randi placed all her papers on the mail table and looked around. It was very quiet in the house and there were rose petals on the floor. A smile came across Randi's face.

"Dave?" She called out. There was no answer. She followed the rose petals down the hallway. They led up the stairs. "Dave, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Dave called out. She chuckled as she walked up the stairs. She followed the rose petals into their bedroom. They didn't lead to the bed like she was expecting. They led to the bathroom. She walked into the bathroom. Lit candles were everywhere. Dave was soaking in a hot bubble bath.

"What is going on?" She asked. He smiled at her.

"I drew a bath for the two of us." Dave extended his hand. "We have no children here until tonight."

"How wonderful." Randi pealed off her shirt, "I need a good soaking." 

"I need a good something." Dave smirked. Randi gave him a look as she slid into the hot water. She groaned. Dave wrapped his arms around her. "I wanted to do something special for you."

"Well, you certainly have." She said closing her eyes. "Everything is getting so hectic and It's not going to get any better."

"But you're rich." Dave said. Randi chuckled.

"It took work to get that way." Randi snuggled into him. Dave kissed her neck softly. He loved having his wife this close to him.

"Up for some bubbly fun?" He asked. Randi opened her eyes and smiled.

"I can see that you're up." She said.

"I'm always up for you." Dave kissed her neck again. Randi smiled. She always loved being with her husband and she loved having no kids here anymore.

July 21st, 2012

Week 34

Lyric was on cloud nine after going to Brian's 25th birthday party. Randi really didn't want her going, but Lyric went anyway.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with her." Randi said measuring Elizabeth's belly.

"It's just a crush....a very long crush, but a crush." Elizabeth said standing there in a bikini and very pregnant.

"Would you let Ella go to a birthday party of a 25-year-old?" Randi asked putting the gauze in the paste they made.

"No, but Lyric is a lot more different than Ella." Elizabeth said putting her hair up, "Ella is wonderful, but she's eleven and getting to be a pain. Lyric is maturer. She's more like a twenty-year-old." Randi chuckled softly.

"I've heard a lot of negativity in the news about the minds of geniuses." Randi said, "They suffer from depression and ulcers and all of that because they are older in their minds than they are in their bodies."

"I know, but unlike those kids, Lyric has siblings that are smart in their own fields. Randi, don't freak out about Lyric having older friends. Right now that's what she needs." Elizabeth said.

"Maybe you're right." Randi smiled, "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Elizabeth gasped as Randi slapped the gauze on her stomach, "Bloody hell! That's cold!"

"Told you it would be." Randi said getting another strip.

"How should I paint this?" Elizabeth asked.

"Make it match her nursery." Randi said, "It'll be a nice keepsake."

"I know, I wish I did one for Sonny and Ella." Elizabeth sighed. Randi nodded.

"Yeah, I know." She said as she began to wrap Elizabeth's stomach with the paper mache gauze. "I did it for Misty though when she was pregnant with the twins. You girls are a lot braver than me." Elizabeth laughed.

"Hardly." She said.

"It's true. I wish I had some of your confidence." Elizabeth said, "it's something I sorely lack." Randi stared at her friend.

"Elizabeth, you're the most wonderful woman I've ever met." She said, "I wish I was as strong as you were. When Mark was dying, You were so strong. When Dave was kidnapped, when he was sick in the hospital, I wasn't as strong. You were able to move on. I don't know if I could have done that."

"Christ, Randi. Don't make a pregnant woman cry." She laughed weakly. Randi smiled.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Elizabeth, "I love you."

"I love you too." Randi smiled.

* * *

Randi carefully peeled the belly mask off of Elizabeth's stomach. A giant grin came across her face.

"It's utterly perfect." She said holding it up. Elizabeth groaned.

"I'm not that big am I?" She asked. Randi nodded.

"Yup!" Randi giggled as she mounted the cast. Elizabeth shook her head. She couldn't believe she was that large. The two women were so glad that they did this though. Having a girl's afternoon without children screaming for every ounce of your attention was wonderful.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	34. Tough

****

August 4th, 2012

Week 36

Dave glanced over the medicine cabinet. They were running low. Time to do some inventory. Randi stood in the doorway.

"Want me to pull up the papers?" She asked. Dave nodded.

"Yeah. If you're not busy." He said.  
"Front desk is dead and I have no meetings." Randi said spinning around to go to his office. Dave chuckled softly. Randi vowed never to be a receptionist again, but lately she had been helping out at the clinic since Drew and Elizabeth were barely there.

"Thanks, Darling." He said walking up to the scale. "Let's see if I've been keeping my boyish figure." he moved the weights a little bit. one eighty. Okay, not bad, but not great.

"AH, Dr. M?" April walked up to him, "There's someone here to see you. He's not a patient. I directed him towards your office."

"Thanks." Dave went to his office and saw a middle aged man standing by his door, "May I help you?"

"Are you Dr. David Malucci?" He asked. Dave nodded.

"And you are?" He asked. The man slapped a stack of papers in his hand.

"Congrats. you're being served." The man said and walked away.  
"Wait a minute!" Dave opened up the papers and began to read, "Holy shit! This has to be a goddamn joke."

"What's wrong?" Randi asked walking up to him.

"I was served." He said in disbelief.

"For what??" Randi gasped.

"Sexual harassment." Dave said. Randi frowned deeply.

"What did you do, Dave??" She snapped. Dave's eyes went wide.

"What? I didn't do anything." Dave said. "Why would you think I did?"  
"Cause I know how you are." Randi said.

"How I USED to be." Dave said stalking into his office.

"I hope it's how you used to be, David." Randi said, "We can't go back to being how we used to be. We have six kids we need to take care of."

"Christ, Randi." Dave looked at her, "I didn't do anything. I don't know where this allegation is coming from. I swear on my love for you, I didn't do anything." Randi stared at him. She knew Dave too well to think he would just throw their love right out the window. She sighed softly.

"We'll fight this, Dave, I promise." Randi said to him.

"I know, Babe." David threw the papers on his desk, "We can afford the best lawyer so we will get the best lawyer."

"Doesn't your insurance cover you from being sued?" Randi asked. Dave shrugged.

"I'm not sure." he frowned.

"We'll talk with your lawyer about it." Randi said to him. "We'll get everything sorted out." Dave nodded slowly.

"All right." he said, "I'm going to....do some paper work."

"Okay, Baby." Randi stood there watching Dave close the door. If this thing didn't get cleared up soon, Dave would self-destruct. She knew it.

August 18th, 2012

Week 38

Randi was going to scream. Dave wasn't allowed to work until this whole sexual harassment thing was taken care of. Drew was running the whole clinic himself and it wasn't good that Elizabeth was going to pop any day now. Susan Lewis and Kerry Weaver from Cook County helped out when they could.

"Why aren't they walking much yet?" Randi asked as she looked at the twins.

"It's going to take them awhile to catch up." Dave said, "Preemies usually don't catch up to their age bracket until kindergarten."

"When Daisy was their ages she was playing music." She said, "Lyric was reading medical books..."

"The boys are different, Randi." Dave said to her. Jett and Gage were sitting on the sofa flipping through a picture book. Gage giggled when they came to a picture of a horse.

"Hosey." Gage giggled.

"Very good." Dave said. He pointed to a picture of a sheep, "And what's that?" Jett kicked his legs.

"Baa baa." He said. Randi smiled weakly.

"That's right. Baa baa black sheep." She said putting him on her lap.

"See Randi? They're smart." Dave said. Randi nodded slowly. She just wasn't used to this. "Why don't we go to the rink and check Lori out?"

"She whines when we watch." She said.  
"I don't care." Dave said getting up, "She's my girl and I'll watch her if I want to."

* * *

Sailor's body slid against Michael's body. They were like a puzzle piece gliding across the ice. Her dark brown curls wrapped around his neck. Their eyes focused on each other.

"Go." he whispered to her. Her eyes sparkled. Sailor uncurled from his body as her own twisted in a spin. Her arms and legs went out. Michael held her ankle softly, pulling her towards him.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate that kid?" Dave asked.

"On many occasions." Randi said.  
"He's more than twice her age, Randi." Dave stated.

"I know, Dear." Randi said watching her daughter.

"They shouldn't be skating like that. It's...It's provocative." He said. Randi couldn't help but to laugh at that comment.

"They're skating, Dave. Nothing more." She said, "She's six and not thinking about anything else but skating."

"She's almost seven." Dave said.  
"I know, David." Randi said as the music ended. The crowd erupted in applause.

"They're going to the Olympics most definitely." A woman said.  
"They're going to get gold." Another said. Randi beamed with pride as she walked down into the pit to meet Sailor.

"Mom! Did you see that?" She panted running towards her.

"It was wonderful." Randi smiled hugging her, "You did great, Michael."

"Thank you, Mrs. Malucci." He said glancing at Dave.  
"Aren't your parents here?" Randi asked. He shook his head.

"They don't come anymore." Michael said, "They're in Switzerland anyway." Randi frowned deeply. She traveled a lot and was busy, but she always made time for her children.

"Why don't you come over to our house for dinner?" Randi smiled, "Sailor wouldn't mind, would you?" Sailor shook her head.  
"Nope." She said, "Come on, Mike." He nodded and followed Sailor. Dave frowned deeply. Now he _really_ had to get his shot gun all polished up.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


	35. Birthday!

****

September 1st, 2012

Week 40

Randi had a quiet 39th birthday. The kids had baked her a wonderful cake. Dave gave her another charm for her charm bracelet.

"I'm coming!" Randi called out as the doorbell rang. She ran down the stairs.

"Hurry up." Elizabeth called out.  
"Lizzie?" Randi chuckled as she opened the door, "Today's your due date."

"Yeah I know." "She said walking into the house, "Ella said you baked brownies."

"Last night yes." Randi said.

"Can I have some?" Lizzie asked.  
"You came all the way over here to ask for brownies?" Randi asked.

"That and I had to get out of the house." Elizabeth sat at the kitchen table. Randi grabbed her a couple of brownies, "Drew is treating me like I've never done this before."

"But you have." Randi handed her the brownies.

"God thank you." Elizabeth groaned.

"Let me tell you, I am very happy I'm not having any more." Randi sat down with a cup of tea.

"You just need to wait to become a grand mum." She chuckled. Randi groaned loudly.

"I figure I have a good twenty years before that happens.' She said.

"That's what you think. It'll probably happen in ten." Elizabeth said already finishing off the brownies, "So, when does Dave go back to work?"

"Next week hopefully. She took back her charges, but there's still red tape." Randi said. Elizabeth nodded, The women sat there in silence for a moment.

"Guess what." Elizabeth said with a slight groan.

"What?" Randi asked.

"My water broke." She said. Randi's eyes widened.

"Don't joke. I just washed the floor." She said.

"I'm not joking." Elizabeth groaned, "I'm in labour."

* * *

Randi was pacing back and forth. Anderson and Daisy followed behind her, making every move she made. She ran her hand through her hair. They ran their hands through their red hair.

"Sit." Dave chuckled, "It's going to be a while yet."

"I know." Randi sat down, "I'm nervous."

"What for? You've given birth before." He said bouncing Jett on his knee.

"I've never been on this end before." Randi said. "When Sonny came, I was in labour with Daisy. With Misty having the girls, I was busy with the new line."

"I know, but I've been here five times." Dave chuckled, "You get used to it."

"Who do you think will be the first kid to give us a grandchild?" Randi asked picking up Gage. Dave chuckled.

"Jett probably." He said.  
"Jett? Why?" Randi asked.

"Well, Landsie will be too busy filming and winning Oscars. Rickie will also probably be too busy being a doctor to have a love life. Pregnancy would throw off Lori's balance and she wouldn't be able to have one until she retired." Dave chuckled, "Daisy will be locked away in her room composing.

"What about Gage?" Randi asked.

"Gage is going to be a bachelor." Dave said. Randi chuckled.

"You're dreaming. She said kissing Gages head. Wouldn't that be great.

3:34 pm

"here you go." Dave handed his wife a cup of coffee. She smiled gratefully.

"Can we have dinner soon?" Ireland asked.

"We can order pizza." Ella said, "They deliver here." Randi chuckled softly.

"Ten people,. Three large pizzas?" She asked. Dave nodded.

"That should be fine." He said.

"Ella!" Rachel came walking down the hall.

"Finally." Ella ran to her big sister, "We're ordering pizza."

"Sounds great. We haven't eaten." Rachel said, "How's your mother?"

"Still pregnant." Ella said. Randi looked at the man next to Rachel. There were three kids that looked exactly like her.

"Rachel, hello." She smiled.

"Randi! hi!" She gave her a great big hug, "It's been what? Ten years?"

"About that I think." She chuckled softly.

"I don't think you've met my family. This is my husband, Anthony." Rachel grinned broadly, "And our rug rats. Marco is five. Lorenzo is three and this pumpkin is Gia. She's one."

"I'm six. I'm older than you." Sailor grinned. Marco shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know you so-" He stuck out his tongue. Randi chuckled as Drew came out.

"hey man." Dave said, "How you holding up?"

"Fine." He said, "She's eight centimeters."

"Anytime now." Randi said. Drew nodded.

"She wants to see you, Ella." he said. She smiled.

"Okay." She walked with Drew into the room.

"I better go order five pizzas now." Randi said going to the phones.

6:07 pm

"Caroline." Ella said.

"Charlotte." Ireland said.

"Emily." Rachel said.

"Heather." Lyric said. Randi chuckled softly.

"I say Jessica." She said.

"Samantha." Sailor said.

"Violet." Dave chuckled, "You know if we get it right, It'll be amazing."

"I know." Randi said.

"What do you think Lizzie will name the baby, Marco?" Sailor asked.

"Clara." He said.  
"That's a very pretty choice, Son." Rachel smiled

"IT'S A GIRL!!" They heard Drew yelling from inside the room. Everyone cheered.

"It's good to know ultrasounds are still reliable." Dave said. Randi grinned brightly. She loved the miracle of Birth.

"I'm a big sister again." Ella beamed. Drew opened up the door holding a gorgeous pink bundle.

"Eight pounds, eight ounzes, and twenty inches long." He said. Everyone crowded around to see her large hazel eyes and soft wisps of red hair.

"how precious." Randi said, "What's her name?"

"Audrey Caroline." Drew beamed. Ella grinned brightly. She got the middle name.

"How perfect." Randi said watching Audrey yawn. She smiled. God, she loved little babes, but she was glad it was all over for her.

* * *

If you would like an update on my fics or just general discussion, then join my e-mail list. Just e-mail me to join


End file.
